Kaiju Blood Ties
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Kitsune Akira has been alone all her life, she has powers and those have kept people away from her. When she is taken to the G-institute by Miki her powers are better understood. However she has a much stronger bond with certain Kaijus' and she hears their voices and dreams of seeing what they see. Will this make her a threat to Japan or something else? Will she overcome her fears?
1. Introduction

Unknown Bond: Introduction

I have been a Godzilla fan since I was a tween and I have had this muse in my head and when these muses come to me it is like an itch I can't scratch and as Elsa always says "Let it go" because once a muse gets into your head you can't hold it back anymore. Keep in mind I am open to ideas so if you have any please send them by PM, review I don't care but if it is nasty I will have to ask the reviewer/reader in question to go back to the home page and save the drama for the llamas'. This is based from inspiration of _Godzilla Legends._

Summary: Kitsune Akira (aka Akira Kitsune) is psychic and what she doesn't know is that she has a much stronger connection to Godzilla than Miki Saegusa. Since Kitsune has been an orphan all her life she is taken from the orphanage and sent the institute to better understand her powers but little does she know she will soon meet the huge voice inside her head. Can Kitsune learn to better understand her powers or will she be branded too dangerous to remain with her mentor.

Kitsune's POV

My full name is Kitsune Akira. I always wondered who I really was because I was only given the name left on the basket I was placed in, the answers are always far away from me, not only that people stay away from me because when I look long and hard into objects they levitate or move side to side. When I look at myself in a mirror I see a lonely nine year old girl with long black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. I have had a huge voice in my head and the voice is saying 'who are you and why are you inside my head' but to tell you the truth when I dream I see my reflection in the glass as a huge monster, very lizard-like although I know I am seeing the world through Godzilla's eyes but why am I having these dreams.

When it comes to adoption day I just stay away because who would want a freak, that's what everyone calls me and the voice inside my head isn't helping it is always saying I am 'tiny, weak and why do you humans try to destroy me'. 'Who or what is this voice and why is it always me' I thought. I don't have hope for anyone to take me out of this place, the fact that my own mother and father abandoned me never healed inside my heart and the voice in my head is nothing but loathing and something else that I can't think of.

I would look out the window and I saw a black car pull to the side, I was a logo of 'Godzilla' and it seemed to be one of the Counter-G cars but why would they pull in here. "Excuse me can we see Kitsune Akira" I heard a woman say "why are you G-force people interested in her? You should know ever since she arrived weird things have happened and people including the headmaster avoid her" said the caretaker Yuri Kato but I decided to ignore that last remark.

Miki's POV

When stories of an orphanage containing a girl by the name of Kitsune emerged from Tokyo I decided to look into these stories when I pressed a G-Force member, Akiko Azumi "well Haiku told me that when she looked at something it would move and she seemed to be claiming of hearing a huge, yet powerful force inside of her head" he said. I decided to go and see this girl and maybe see if she can be valuable to the institute after all from what it sounded like she could have a bond with a Kaiju and not even know it.

When I got there nearly all the visitors had left and when I looked to the second story window I could see a child with a sad and lonely look in her eyes, I read her mind 'what is the point of hoping for someone to care, who could love a freak like me' I sent something back 'you are not a freak child, I have similar abilities too and I would like to see you' I said though our mind and she then looked at me.

The door opened and the woman in question said "Kitsune is that your name" she asked getting down to my level "yes" I replied "well my name is Miki Saegusa and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the institute because there is a place for people like you" she said. "Why is it a place for freaks like me" she said feeling even more down than ever "now Kitsune I have powers like that too and no one thinks I'm a freak" I said.

Kitsune's POV

I thought for a moment and I thought this was my only chance to get out of this place "I'll go" I said "good choice now Kitsune you are not a freak because you will meet others like you" Miki said signing the paperwork to make her my legal guardian. I was glad to finally leave this place, sure I was only moving to the side of Tokyo but still I couldn't pass up a chance to leave; I considered the silver lining of being with others like me 'for so long I thought I was the only one but I am unsure if I should tell her about these dreams of being in someone or something else's body, being a huge lizard-like creature who I have known for causing damages' I thought as I went with Miki to the car with what I have owned.

"Now Kitsune we will get you more clothes and what girls like you like" she said as the car pulled away from the building and from here on out I was now a trainee at the institute.


	2. Settling in and Dreams

This muse was keeping me awake at night so I had no choice but to let it out and see where it takes me. My word of advice for you writers out there, if you have a muse like this keeping you awake being an itch you can't scratch all I can say is let it tell you what to do use your style and give it a go. I am open to ideas because you readers like to go on mind trips too and this is how I keep calm and let my writing take me places so if you have a story idea just follow Elsa's advice and let it go.

Kitsune's POV

I was glad to be out of that car and of course Miki took me to where I was going to be and for the first time I felt happy but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell her about the dreams I have been having for so long. 'Why am I seeing the world through the eyes of that giant' I thought and I still wondered how she would react 'I am a freak and what if they all find out what will they do to me' I thought. Sometimes he calls me a tiny dwarf, puny thing or just little one, I never considered trying to talk back knowing how scary he was and I didn't want to get too close to the behemoth to find out.

'If they all find out what will they say' I thought as I unpacked my things in my new room, 'least I don't have a roommate, after all I never wanted one period because I was always branded a freak' I thought as I sat down on my desk. The door opened to reveal Miki and three others "Kitsune this is Tadao Takashima, Sayaka Osawa and Keiko Imamura" these people lead the Physic Institute and will be your instructors" Miki said.

The man known as Tadao walked up to me and said "now Kitsune you have nothing to fear you are one of us after all and we look forward to seeing your talents" Tadao said. "He is right after all from what we have heard you seem to be far more advanced than our other trainees however we look forward to seeing what you are capable of" Keiko said. The instructor known as Sayaka then said "dear there is no need for you to hold it all inside" she said.

I really didn't want to talk about what I have been dreaming about although I am aware of Kiryu and he was here but for some reason I can sense him trying to pull me toward him. ' who are you and what are you trying to tell me' I thought "do not fear little one, my counterpart does not know but I know the bonds you have with all of us and little one you should listen to your elders there is no need to hide it all' the second voice said. Great now I have two voices in my head but what will everyone think, I know now I am more advanced than normal but I don't want to be labeled a freak anymore.

"Ladies, sir I think we should leave Kitsune alone and let her get used to her new surroundings" Miki said. I was relieved when they left and then Miki said "now Kitsune you are welcome to look around but please stay on the grounds" she said. When she left I was more than happy to have a look around and maybe see where that second voice came from and as soon as I walked outside into the court yard 'how long has it been since I felt calm' I thought. "Kitsune" came a pair of voices "who said that" I said to myself as I began to scan the yard trying to find out who was calling me.

Third POV

The Shobijin found who they were looking for 'so this is the girl with the bonds between MechaGodzilla and Godzilla' one of the twins thought as they watched Miki and three other talking to her of course they heard MechaGodzilla trying to coax her into telling them what bonds she has. 'Her bond with Godzilla is much stronger than Miki's and she has a bond between MechaGodzilla' the twins thought and they knew they were going to have to talk to her.

When the young girl emerged from the building they decided to call her "Kitsune" both Shobijin said at the same time and Kitsune scanned but saw no one of course Kitsune was considered very shy meaning she just like to be left alone and when she sat down on a bench to stare into the clear blue sky. "Kitsune" the twins called again and this time emerging from their hiding place, their sudden appearance and this caused her to fall into the bushes startled.

Kitsune got back up and thought she was seeing things "what are you, who are you and what do you need of me" Kitsune asked surprised seeing the tiny girls there. "Do not be alarmed child we know about you and so does Mothra" one said. "You should know the voices in your head and dreams are of Godzilla and MechaGodzilla" they both said. "How do you know of this and what do you know about me" Kitsune said still shocked to see the girls and unsure of what to make of the situation. "Please do not be frightened young one we know about what the voices have been saying" they said. Kitsune really didn't want to discuss what she had been hearing in her head and seeing in her dreams.

"Do not feel afraid of your powers and bonds Kitsune after all he will understand and one understands you and we know he is calling you" they said and vanished.

Kitsune's POV

Seeing those little women scared the heck out of me but seeing what the giant in question was capable of 'why did they bond with me I never came close to them' I thought as I walked towards the place where a voice was calling me. 'That's it please come forward little one I cannot move unless my operator does so but you can make me move too' came a metallic like voice. 'You're MechaGodzilla' I said realizing who/what the voice was known as. 'You humans always come up with strange names little one now come closer I will not hurt you' the titan said. I walked into where the metal giant was and the next thing I knew I was facing his foot 'he's huge' I thought in fear, fearing he would move and squish me like dried leaves on a sidewalk or an ant.

'Come up I cannot see you. I never could understand how tiny things like you can live at your size' the giant said, although I could have sworn the metal kaiju was looking down at me. I didn't argue I did as I was told and I was at eye level on a catwalk. 'Do you know why I called you' the giant said "you're MechaGodzilla" I said 'yes little one and you should know you were in my mind when you dream and Godzilla's mind. You do not have to fear me and him' MechaGodzilla said. "I feel like he will kill me if he finds me" I said to him 'he will not little one, the Shobijin have told you that your power can protect you' he said to me.

I was scared of my power because of my fear of hurting people and now I have bonds with two different Kaiju and I fear I will be branded a monster. 'Little one there is nothing to fear you have your powers to protect you but beware I am here to protect you and I promise you are safe' the metal Kaiju continued. All I could do was listen and never talk back to him since he is so huge and anything huge can be scary and his counterpart is even more intimidating.

MechaGodzilla's POV (Kiryu's POV)

I called the little one over for a reason after all that human has a much stronger bond with me, Godzilla and other Kaiju like myself and so far my words seemed to ease the tiny one. 'Your humans are complicated beings despite all the things you have done, however you little one have a huge amount of power inside of you but you have no method of knowing about it' I said to her using telepathy. I was pleased that the adult female human known as 'Miki' brought this little human female although as far as I could tell the little one was uncertain of what she was capable of.

'Now little one you are going to have to leave for now but we will talk later remember what I said your power is larger than you think, as powerful as any Kaiju and do not fear it use it' I said and let the human known as Kitsune go.

Kitsune's POV

When I was told to go by MechaGodzilla I had to think about what he had said, I didn't think he liked to be called 'it' because he has a name like me and with his words I felt better and I wished someone said something to me sooner.

As I made my way to the mess hall I was glad to have regular food and not the gross orphanage food, still makes me sick even thinking about it. 'I think I should keep my visit and my talk quiet' I thought as I nibbled some kale and kohlrabi bits. When I was done I excused myself and went to my room to read just to take my mind off of the move and changes I have to go through; the move, discovering my powers and bonds were so much stronger than I thought they were and I was still unsure of what to think of myself anymore.

When all of us were told "lights out" I knew it would be time to have these dreams once again but I hope the second monster I see the world through their eyes won't get angry and decide to attack.

Dream of Kitsune

'Where am I' I thought as I found myself on a huge island and I heard a call several stories high 'what are you' I thought as I looked the giant in the eye although I could tell this was not Godzilla but I had heard from rumors that this was his son. 'I hope he is friendly unlike his daddy' I thought. I moved away slowly 'hey don't go I won't hurt you' came a voice that sounded younger than a four year old boy that always ignored me and stayed away from me.

"How do I know your father won't find out" I said in fear as the Kaiju known as Little Godzilla looked down at me. 'Daddy may be big but he won't hurt you' he said but after what I had heard and read about I wasn't sure if I should take his word on that. Then the ground shock, something much bigger was coming and I was full of dread on who/what it was, Godzilla himself.

'Junior what are you watching and who are you talking to' came another huge voice in my head. I had to remind myself I am only dreaming and I should wake up soon and then the Kaiju many refer to as the 'King of all Monsters/Kaiju' saw me. I felt helpless unsure of what to do 'so you are what Junior is talking to' came the booming voice. 'Well since you are not here physically I cannot harm you, not that you are able to' he said. I made no effort to talk back, this was Godzilla and he is not to be messed with 'there is no need to fear you little dwarf you are the only one here and you are not big enough to hurt me' he continued.

'Your bond with me and two others is much stronger however if they leave me alone I will leave them alone' he added. I knew he was smart not a dumb creature and I never can understand why he does what he does just as why I have these powers, let alone why my own flesh and blood left me alone for so long. I looked forward to waking up and I should take MechaGodzilla's advice, seeing now he is made of the remains of the original Godzilla. 'What else am I capable of and have I let the fear of these connections and powers been in control of me' I thought.


	3. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

I like what I am seeing and where this muse is going. Keep in mind I will be slow updating because of life and getting blocks once in a while, of course when I walk ideas fall from the sky and on my mind. When I muse gets in my head it would be rude of me to ignore it and I hate to be rude so if you Godzilla fans out there have ideas I am open to them, I don't do requests because this is your muse and let your own muses take you places after all you would be surprised. I love you G-Fans out there cause you're my kind of crowd.

Third POV

Kitsune was uncertain of whether she should or shouldn't say anything about her encounter with the Shobijin, her conversation with MechaGodzilla and her dreams involving Godzilla and his son. 'What am I to do? If anyone finds out I can be branded a monster' she thought as she walked down the halls of the psychic institute. Of course she knew the head of the Counter-G institute and the Prime Minister were going to be there to meet her but she didn't want to reveal her powers.

"Kitsune" called her guardian Miki "Miki" she replied as two unfamiliar figures approached her. "Kitsune this is Prime Minister Takayuki Segawa and General Iwao Hyodo. The two men got down to her level "so you're the new trainee, I must say I have heard stories about you" Segawa said but Kitsune made no response all because this was the Prime Minister. General Hyodo remained silent after all he could tell Kitsune was wary of him, as most children like her are. "You can go Kitsune" Miki said, although there was something Kitsune was keeping from her and it looked like she really didn't want to talk about it.

Kitsune's POV

After that dream I was unsure if I should tell Miki, sure she is my guardian and was more than happy to let me know I am not alone; there are others like me but I am aware that she is aware that my powers are strong. 'They are getting stronger; I am able to contact three Kaiju and the Shobijin, Mothra's priestesses' I thought as the General and Prime Minister left I knew better than find out what they think however if they all find out I don't know what to think.

'Little one I need to talk to you, no one is in my hanger' came MechaGodzilla's voice 'why do you need me' I asked him. 'Do not question me you little one' he said and I knew better than to talk back, I never knew when he could move on his own like what happened nearly two years ago. I made my way to where MechaGodzilla was after all I could sense no one was there and Miki said I could room the grounds for a while since it is summer so hours can be flexible.

When I got to the hanger I could already feel the metal giant looking down at me, making me feel so small. 'Come closer little one' he said and I followed his orders knowing he was so huge and powerful. As soon as I was at eye level to him his hand suddenly moved and the next thing I knew I was in his huge hand, in the middle of his palm.

MechaGodzilla's (Kiryu's) POV

I knew the little one had that dream after all she is connected to me, Godzilla and his son in more ways than she can think of. I know she is in fear of her powers and what her kind will think if they ever found out.

As soon as I had her in my palm I knew I was the only one to try to put her thoughts to ease 'now little one you need to realize your powers will continue to grow and you need to know from me you have more of a connection to me, Godzilla, his son and more of my fellow Kaiju than you realize' I said. 'What are you saying' little Kitsune asked 'what I am saying little one is your powers are huge, even larger than your guardians of course what she doesn't know is you are able to connect with more than me, Godzilla and his son' I explained. Of course I saw the fear in her eyes 'now little one there is no need to be in fear unlike your guardian you will not fall into a 'coma' as you humans call it when you try to bend their will. You are a very special child little one and you should stop being in fear your power is nothing to fear little Kitsune' I added to make an effort to calm the child down.

I let her sit in my palm 'Kitsune I have known you for so long when you were able to get into my mind I knew you were a very special one, you have a greater power than anyone of your kind and you need to know I am here to protect you. You need to stop letting your fears control you; you are not a monster' I said to reassure the tiny creature. I then put down and said 'you better be on your way before your guardian gets worried I said. She was out rather quickly.

Third POV

Kitsune was out of the hanger before anyone noticed and the next thing she knew she was out cold as if something had knocked her out and she been to see herself on Godzilla's island once again. The Shobijin watched as their spell worked on her they knew her fears were growing and the only other Kaiju that can help was none other than MechaGodzilla's counterpart.

Dreamscape

Kitsune's POV

'Not again' I thought as I found myself in the jungle and I had a bad feeling whose jungle island this was. 'If I stay hidden from Godzilla Jr. then Godzilla Sr. can't find me' I thought knowing the giant monster could squish me and MechaGodzilla could have been up to this aside from Mothra's priestess'.

G-Institute Miki's POV

When I found Kitsune passes out I had to take her to the nurse 'I knew her powers were large but too large for her' I thought because I know who she has been talking to and I am going to have to have a word with her. I gave her to nurse Azuma Yuri "Miki how long has this been going on" she asked "I am going to have to ask Kitsune when she wakes up" I said worried for her and using my powers wasn't wise after all MechaGodzilla is right she has to overcome her fears on her own.

Dream world

Kitsune's POV

I continued to walk in the jungle making sure Godzilla Jr. was much too big to find me after all those dreams are not my idea of fun especially if you have a four hundred foot giant looking at you in contempt. 'I know you are here' came the rumbling voice of the giant, I could only remain in my hiding place 'my son saw you now if you know what's good for you show yourself know you little dwarf' he called again.

Godzilla's POV

"Daddy" came my son's voice "yes my little one" I cooed "I saw her again and she ran into the jungle, I tried to follow but she went inside and she is so small" Jr. said. "Well then I better find out where she is then" I said as I began to follow my little son to where he saw the tiny being enter "I know you are here. My son saw you now if you know what's good for you show yourself you little dwarf" I said. I waited for a moment and then got eye level to where the little one would have to come out of hiding.

Unlike that human female who was able to bend my will this young female has far more power than her however the only issue is this female is young and in fear of her powers and of me. Humans like her should be in fear of me; I hate humans because they hate me; however this one is afraid of me. "Come out now" I said again in an effort to coax the small out, and then I spotted something small moving in the brush. Then Mothra appeared and before I could react "I told her to come out after all she has a powerful connection to all Kaiju and if any of her own kind were to learn of this it will be her choice on how to use her power" she said. Soon the little one emerged from her hiding place and I got to her eye level.

Third POV

Kitsune knew Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. were much too big to follow her and she wished to wake up soon. 'There is no need to fear little one' came a soft, gentle voice 'who are you' she asked 'I am Mothra the Shobijin put you to sleep because Godzilla does need to speak with you and little one you need to know you have a powerful connection to all Kaiju and your powers as MechaGodzilla had said will continue to grow. Come out of hiding little one and remember only you can decide for yourself on how to use your power' Mothra said.

Kitsune decided to come out of hiding and face the King of all Kaiju. 'There you are' Godzilla said Kitsune decided not to reply out of fear of disrespecting the King himself 'little one you have a connection with me because you have the blood of a Kaiju and the body of a human' Godzilla said. This made Kitsune even more uncertain 'as Mothra had said only you can decide how to use your powers however I can sense when you are in danger and whether you want me too or not I am one to protect you little one as I protect my son' he said and with that he left.

End of Dream

Kitsune knew she was in the nurse's office but now that she's knows she has the blood of a Kaiju and can call any of them because she is connected to them, however she knew better to try to contact anything that looked huge and monstrous out of uncertainty of what Miki, the G-Institute and her own country.


	4. Revealing Everything

Revealing Everything

I am unsure of how many bonds Kitsune will have with the Kaiju because most of them are cool and kick ass (with a few exceptions I'm sure you guys know what I mean), especially Kiryu (MechaGodzilla 3), well you get the idea. Anyway I know at some point I will have to have some aliens appear but I am unsure of which fraction you guys want so I am going to let you guys the readers decide. Now I know you were not expecting what was said in the last chapter and that was in my head so I had to let it all out.

Third POV

When Kitsune was finally awakened by the Shobijin, the Cosmos joined them "so this is the child with the blood of a Kaiju and the body of a human" the Cosmos asked their older twin sisters. "Yes, Kitsune Akira has a powerful connection to them, including Mothra" the older sisters replied as they watched as Kitsune's guardian began to press her for answers as to what happened, what she saw and more. "Her power is something that was regarded by her people; however there are many who would want to steal her and make her use her powers for destruction, however her fears might have subsided for now" the Shobijin said to the Cosmos.

Kitsune in the meantime felt she had no choice but to reveal everything to Miki but she reached out to MechaGodzilla. 'Well little one I see the priestess' of Mothra got you to my counterpart' he said amused 'MechaGodzilla she is pressing me and I don't know what to say or how to say it to her' Kitsune said.

MechaGodzilla's POV

When the little one called me 'I saw everything and I know what I am, a monster' she said through our bond 'you are not a monster little one, you have the blood of a Kaiju but you are a human being with this type of blood and when I was flesh and blood I have heard about little people like you' I said. 'You have these bonds however there are many who would want to steal you and force you to abuse your powers Kitsune' I said gently to her. 'Now Kitsune I did go through the deepest part of your mind and you were not abandoned you were left here for your protection because they too had powers similar to yours and feared who would use and make you abuse your powers. Now Kitsune you need to understand that your powers will continue to grow' I added. 'You should be the one to reveal everything' I said and I let her go.

Kitsune's POV

"Kitsune" Miki said worried "Miki there's something I need to show and tell you" I said, I then I showed her what was shown and told. I could sense she was horrified yet amazed at the same time.

Miki's POV

Kitsune showed me who and what she was, she showed me her conversations with MechaGodzilla, the Shobijin. Godzilla and Godzilla Jr, "Kitsune why didn't you tell me sooner" I said "I didn't want to be branded a monster because of the type of blood I have" she said. I could sense she was in fear "Kitsune these Kaiju are right" called two small voices and the two sets of tiny twins revealed themselves to the two.

"Miki, you must keep Kitsune safe there are those who would want to abuse her powers, after all she is only one of few left in this world who have the blood of the Kaiju and of course Kitsune could have a connection to the evil Kaiju" the Cosmos said. "Kitsune as MechaGodzilla or Kiryu as he would like to be referred to as said your powers are growing, as we had said before you have the choice to use your powers in your own way" the Shobijin said.

I was horrified but amazed at the same time, I knew there was something special about her, however I feel it would be best that I keep this quiet from the Prime Minister and the General of the G-Force. 'I cannot let Kitsune be used to kill Godzilla' I thought knowing Kitsune was not left on the steps because of a parent who didn't want her, it was to protect her. 'I understand why she was hesitant to tell anyone about this, she was in fear of what we would think' I thought. Kitsune thought we would think she was a monster because she is able to connect with these Kaiju and her connection to Godzilla is so much stronger than mine.

Kitsune's POV

"Kitsune you are not a monster because of your abilities you are the most special addition I have ever encounter for the Institute. I will let you decide how to use your powers but Kitsune I promise I do not view you as a monster, you are a human being with special powers" Miki said. I was glad to have this off of my mind but I am worried about individuals who would want me to use my powers for destruction but I don't, I just want these creatures to be understood; they may be huge and powerful but in my dreams they feel they hate humans because of fear and hatred but I wanted Godzilla to know I don't hate him, I was afraid of him at first but after seeing what kind of Kaiju he was; a father, protector at times.

'Sometimes I wonder who my parents really were and did they have the same powers I have or are they even alive anymore' these questions are what go through my mind.


	5. An Interest in Kitsune

An Interest in Kitsune

I have thought long and hard after watching the following movies _Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla1, Invasion on the Astro Monster, Destroy all Monsters_ and _Godzilla: Final Wars._ I planned on having various races take advantage of Kitsune knowing the true nature of her powers and how her powers can be used and abused. Keep in mind I was unable to decide the races of the Kilaaks, the Xiliens and Simians take an interest because we all know what they want. Open to ideas as always.

Center for Psychic Development

Third POV

Kitsune knew she was going to be in for it, Miki knows and now the rest of the Center knows about her powers; the body of a human but the blood of a Kaiju which explained why her powers were so much stronger than Miki's and more. The Prime Minister and the Commander of G-Force were present too wondering about the girl Miki took from the orphanage. "Kitsune have you been talking with anyone about this" Keiko asked, Kitsune was hesitant to talk, she sensed something was wrong, she knew three visitors from the Diet were there; they were known as Sano Gojo, Tsuda Mafune and Keiko Miyauchi. Kitsune had casted wary glances to them because she sense something wrong with those three people. 'The Diet is going to kill me if I talk' she thought. "Kitsune please we are not here to judge you, you are not a monster we just want to know more" Sayaka said "go on Kitsune it's alright" Miki said making an effort to coax whatever Kitsune had kept in all her life. "The Shobijin and the Cosmos told me I have the blood of a Kaiju but the soul of a human" she said.

"I have had dreams where I am seeing what they see and communicating even if Godzilla calls me a dwarf and his son tells him when I am on their Island. Kiryu as he would like to be called told me not to hide it anymore, I might have more bonds with the Kaiju and not know it" Kitsune added. She had to say it even if the Prime Minister and the G-Force commander were in the room. Kitsune wanted to just fade away now that she told them, she began to think what everyone even her own peers were going to say and think.

Kitsune's POV

I said everything and I can already sense the Prime Minister and the G-Force commander burning holes in my skull. 'Kitsune you had nothing to do with Godzilla's attacks he can sense when you are here remember and you are a very special being' Kiryu's voice said in my head. I just wanted the voices in my head to stop and let me think for myself. "Well it would seem you are far above your own guardian Kitsune, you would make a fine military psychic" Iwao Hyodo said. Kitsune glanced at Takayuki Segawa "what did Kiryu say to you when you first talked with him" he asked "he told me not to hide it and I did, I didn't want to be branded a monster just because I have several bonds and hear the Kaijus' voices in my head" I replied still uncertain if I did the right thing by revealing everything.

"Well this is unusual having someone like you in existence" said Keiko Miyauchi. I was stunned by what she said and her two other associates agreed "yes we could use your talents to destroy them all" came Sano Gojo "I think we should see this for ourselves" added Tsuda Mafune. 'I don't know if I should' I thought having a bad feeling as to where this was going.

"Stop right there, you are here to represent the Diet and I will be the one to decide the matter" Takayuki Segawa said "I agree, Miki and Kitsune we need you tomorrow at nine am no questions asked" Iwao Hyodo said agreeing. I eyed the adults in fear 'Kitsune it's alright they seem to understand' said a female voice in my head. I felt myself about to pass out but then 'I won't let you pass out little one' said the voice again. 'Kitsune my priestess' told me you were special and indeed you are special for a human. Little one you have nothing to fear you are not a monster, in fact I am one of those watching you and when you are older you will understand' the voice added. 'Who are you' I asked 'I am known by your race as Mothra' she answered.

I have heard of Mothra and only saw her in my dreams, although I began to think the Kaijus' who I have been in contact with because of my powers were right, now that my powers were known I didn't have to hide it anymore but those three Diet representatives made me feel uneasy, the way they were looking at me. I thought I heard one of their thoughts 'the girl will be a grand instrument' but they left as soon as I was allowed to go to my room.

Third POV

The Kilaak, Xilien and Simian watched the girl they went to see when they had heard about her. As soon as they were on the road they contacted their commanders about everything. "Well you did well K, this girl will be just what we need" "I agree and you X sent me everything just as we planned" "excellent the brat girl will be a means to destroy the race and takeover" their commanders said. The three of them warned them about Kitsune's wary glances of them. "Do not take notice just make sure she and her race don't catch on her bonds with these giants will make way for her race's extinction" came the Simian commander. "We won't but we need to abduct that brat" the Kilaak said knowing what asset she can be for the alien races but the only concern was her calling them to protect her. "Do not worry about her we can control her once we have her in our hands, just keep watching" their commanders ordered.

Kitsune was wondering what those three from the Diet wanted of her but she didn't want to say anything, it was bad enough the Prime Minister and the G-Force know and she was still in fear of what everyone will think of her. Kitsune walked out of her room and into the court yard to stare at the roses.

Kitsune's POV

So far Kiryu's and Mothra's words did little to comfort me, I am nervous about going into the G- Force Building tomorrow knowing the G-Force will know everything about me. 'Everyone is going to think I'm a monster and my powers are getting stronger' I thought. 'Calm yourself little one, being in fear and getting upset won't help, please realize you are a human but with Kaiju blood' came Mothra's voice again. I rubbed my forehead 'my name is Kitsune' I said 'very well Kitsune but as we said to you before you have nothing to be ashamed of, after all you need to be protected Kitsune I sense there are races from far away who are aware of your existence and will abuse your powers. You know by now your powers will continue to grow and only you can decide on how to use them. You have your own to care for you' Mothra said.

It always takes their words to calm me down and realize no one was ordering me to be locked up but I am unsure if they will use and abuse me because of my powers.


	6. Meeting at the G-Force

Meeting at the G-Force

I was unable to decide on which alien race to discuss abducting Kitsune because of her abilities, after all the Legends went with one so I thought all three in the movies in all three from the Showa to the Millennium Era. After all who would want to exploit powers like that and I thought having a variety of bonds would be a lot of fun and the muse is right, assuming if real life doesn't take it along with my brain. Keep in mind I am open to ideas as to where this should go, and I think with Kitsune getting up close and personal should be interesting.

Third POV

Kitsune and Miki left the Psychic Center for the Counter-G institute but the three representatives from the Diet made Kitsune uneasy, after all they wanted her to demonstrate her powers. "Kitsune" Miki said breaking her out of her thoughts "Kitsune are you alright" Miki asked her "I'm nervous about this Miki, I didn't want to say anything about this and I'm sure everyone is going to think I'm a monster just because of my connection to the Kaiju" Kitsune said. "Kitsune you are the most interesting trainee we have ever found out about. I'm glad I found out about you, I thought my connection to Godzilla was strong but yours Kitsune is far more powerful" Miki said to reassure her charge she was not a monster.

"The Shobijin and Cosmos told me my powers can help but can be dangerous" Kitsune said knowing that her blood was powerful and many would want to abuse it but Kitsune knew the Kaiju of Earth would want to protect her whether she wanted them to or not. "Now Kitsune the Prime Minister told me he was pleased you said everything and he isn't angry at you in any way after all I was just like you when I found out" Miki said.

Her guardian's words helped Kitsune feel better "now Kitsune I can assure you the G-Institute wants to see you to know you and they do not want to use you in any way after all they know your powers can be abused and we only want to protect you" Miki said. The building loomed ahead and Kitsune did feel less nervous knowing she was not branded a monster because of what was revealed about her; one of few humans with Kaiju blood and are able to form bonds with them.

Miki's POV

I knew Kitsune was hesitant to reveal her true nature of her powers and I agreed with Mothra's fairies that while her powers could aid our race they were dangerous. 'I am glad she showed me her dreams; being with Godzilla, his son and Mothra. Who knows what other Kaiju she will be in contact with next' I thought although I wonder how many others are like her and who her birth parents were. I know the G-Force would have wanted to see her and have a demonstration but Prime Minister Segawa did not wish to risk anyone and anything in the matter.

Soon we arrived and Kitsune stayed close to me 'what will the rest of G-Force think' I read in her mind. I knew G-Force did not like the idea of having Kitsune but then again she was born with this and I would like to know were her birth parents like her in anyway at all? "Kitsune do not be concerned they just feel the need to meet you and I was in your place once too" I said and I sent her the memories of discovering my powers. "We are alike you and I. I know you felt alone and in fear of what my country would think of me Kitsune" I said knowing she didn't have a loving family like I did, from what I knew she was left on the orphanages door steps as an infant, no one understood her even after she began to have those dreams.

"Kitsune Kiryu is going to be here, they needed to take him over for a check-up so once you see the G-Force you can look around if you want, I have a meeting anyway and I think you wouldn't enjoy it" I said. Kitsune had a happy glint in her eye, she only made friends with the robot, although the instructors were trying to get Kitsune to interact but because of how she was looked at growing up she won't go near them. 'The teachers seem to think Kiryu is her only friend after all she does spend time with him when he calls her' I thought.

Unknown Biologist POV

"Sara what's wrong" I asked walking up to her, since she was watching the Psychic Institute "why is does she need to be here" Sara asked. "Sara Kitsune Akira is a special trainee and the Prime Minister and the G-Force commander have taken an interest in her besides give her a chance" I said.

Third POV

Many of the Kiryu operators' and crew were both uncertain but curious of Kitsune; she just stayed close to her guardian. The Prime Minister Segawa said "Kitsune you are not a monster, after all from what you told me and what was said we know your connection is strong. I want you and the rest of the G-Force to know is you are different" he said. Kitsune did have a chance to say something "I don't know about my past other than being left on the steps in a basket with a note that only contained my name. The dreams now make sense, I am one of few with Kaiju blood yet I am a human being" she said. Kiryu's force seemed wary except one, Akane Yashiro.

Susumu Hayama glanced at her like she was dangerous; Kitsune sensed it and stayed close to her guardian. "Lt. Hayama you be nice, she is a child" Kiryu commander Machiko Tsuge said approaching Kitsune. "Yes a child who should be considered dangerous" Hayama said but Kitsune was signaling to Miki she wanted to get away from him and was scarred and began to rub her forehead knowing Kiryu was nearby and sensed that she was scarred of the Lt.

Kitsune's POV

'Child what is wrong' Kiryu's gentle voice came into my head 'Kiryu' she sent back sending back what she was dealing with at the moment. 'Child it is alright you are not dangerous because of your connections with me and the rest of my brethren' he sent to me. "Hayama leave her alone" Tsuge said. He turned to me, he had a serious look but it was gentle "Kitsune I am sorry about Hayama he doesn't understand this and I was surprised to find out about you too" he said getting down to my eye level. "It's alright" a woman said getting to my eye level.

"Akane" he said "sir let me talk to her, I understand how she feels" Akane said. "Kitsune my name is Akane Yashiro, I am usually the one who pilots MechaGodzilla" she said. "Kiryu" I said "what was that" Akane said "Kiryu, he wants to be called that" I said.

Akane's POV

I wish Hayama would have given the girl a chance; after all she was left alone with no mother nor father to look after her. 'She is a lot like me' I thought knowing how I lived as a child but Kitsune is special, she has bonds with the monsters and from what Miki has told us based on what dreams she has they keep getting stronger.

"Kitsune do you talk to Kiryu" I asked "yes" she replied "what has he told you" I asked her with the rest of G-Force watching "my powers are nothing to fear, he, Godzilla, Mothra and other Kaiju can sense when any one like me is in danger and protect them" she replied. I notice Hayama backing away as if he did something to scare her, of course it would only be if she was in danger.

"Can I be excuse now" she asked looking at the door "go ahead" Miki said to her and she was allowed to leave, although I have a feeling where she is going to go; to see Kiryu but if she wants to be alone with her then I should let her be alone, she has had enough gawkers already.


	7. Prelude

Prelude

I have had a lot on my agenda so updates are going to be slow so bear with me. A new muse fell from the sky and hit me on the head so I couldn't ignore it. Being a Godzilla fan for so long I knew at some point I was going to have to let these muses out and let me take me as a writer places, all writers should let them take them places. I wonder where this muse will take me. To Machine Dragon, don't worry at some point Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. and Kitsune will meet.

Kitsune's POV

I was glad to get away from Hayama, I knew coming here was a bad idea but of course I wanted to be with Kiryu, I needed his comfort now. 'Who were my parents' I thought as I went to where Kiryu was. 'Do not let that human get to you, just because you are scarred of a human accusing you of being dangerous does not mean Godzilla will come. You are a child, a special child' Kiryu said through our bond.

When I got into the hanger I was glad it was just me and Kiryu in the hanger, I just wanted to be with a Kaiju who I am beginning to look up to as the big brother I never could have since I was left on the steps. 'Is something troubling you little one' he asked through our bond. 'I am concerned about the representatives from the diet, there was something about those three that made my skin crawl and tell me to get back from them' I said.

The next thing I knew his hand went next to me on the catwalk, he did so as gently as he could since he didn't want to damage it. His hand was gesturing me to get on, I complied to get into his palm and he raised his hand to his face so we could talk.

'What bothers you about them little one' he asked. "Those representatives from the diet made me want to get away from them, they wanted me to use my powers Kiryu" I said to him. 'You have good judgement little one. Kitsune those humans do not seem to sound human after all humans fear powers like yours' he said.

Kiryu's POV

When Kitsune told me about the 'Diet Representatives' she then showed me who they were and when she told me they wanted her to demonstrate her powers I had a feeling something was not right. 'Kitsune you have to keep your distance from those three' I said to her. "Mothra told me that my powers were going to continue to grow and warned me they can be dangerous and abused" she replied. 'She is right Kitsune, I have known of the legends of humans with Kaiju blood being abused or worse' I said to warn her.

'In the meantime you keep your distance from those three after all I saw those three before and I do not trust them' I said. "I will Kiryu" Kitsune said and I then said 'good I'm going to put you down now, my ground crew will repair and check me over' I said and I put her down.

I watched as she left, I liked it when it was just the two if us. 'Those three humans seem off after all most humans react with fear when they find out there is a human with Kaiju blood. Some humans often react with disgust and want her kind out of their land' I thought as she left.

Third POV

Kitsune walked the halls and then without warning a white cloth with a strange smell. The next thing she knew she was unconscious. "K to X I have her" the female Diet representative said and she took the girl they needed for their plans away.

Miki in the meantime was looking for her charge "Kitsune" she called but she was concerned when she couldn't get her to respond. She was alarmed and she found a ground crew member "excuse me I'm looking for a nine year old girl, her name is Kitsune" she said. "As in Kitsune Akira, the girls with the Kaiju blood" replied the young man "oh excuse me I'm Yoshito Chujo" the ground crew mechanic said. "Miki Saegusa" Miki replied. "Miki I did see her leave Kiryu's hanger and footage saw her with him and that was that" Yoshito said.

"Thank you" Miki said and she continued to look.

Yoshito's POV

I had to say I never expected MechaG to move on his own and footage showed that she was happier with him and Hayama of the strike force did cause her to go to him. As soon as I got there the rest of the crew was concerned for young Kitsune. Akiba walked up to me and said "seems like MechaG has competition for love" he teased. "Don't tease Kitsune she's missing, her guardian walked up to me and told me she isn't anywhere in the building" I said not in any mood for teasing.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye MechaG moved his head as if he was shocked and concerned. "We know, the whole place is looking for her and nothing on the camera stands out.

Kitsune's POV

I didn't know what happened one moment I was with Kiryu and the next thing I knew a cloth went over my face. When I awoke I found myself in a prison cell and there was something about this place I should know about.

"I see you have awakened young one" came a sinister voice, I turned to face several humanoid-like beings and three of them were familiar. "You" I said looking at the three representatives of the Diet. "You're not human and you used the ruse to get to me" I said shocked. "Oh how you humans catch on" said the younger man who disguised himself as a Diet representative.

He laughed, his black eyes, hair and coat chilled me to the bone. "What did you do to the real representatives" I said looking around the hall to find any occupied cells. "Oh those three, dead and I have to say young meat is delicious" the monster laughed. I was shocked.

"What…do…you…want" I said trying not to freak over what he had just said to me. "We only want you, human beings with Kaiju blood are not edible and we want you to release Megalon, Gigan, King Ghidorah, Orga, and SpaceGodzilla. We have wanted to find one who has ties with these monsters Earth is the planet we need to take over. Our planets are dead and yours has the resources we need. However the only problem is your kind" the leader of the black-eyes alien said.

The two other leaders came forward, one had a metallic suit, black hair and green birthmarks on his face. The second leader was female, wore silver all over her body and had such a shade of red eyes full of hate.

"What do you have against humanity" I said disgusted they were planning to use me to put my planet at risk. I knew the only thing to do was reach out to Godzilla, Kiryu and Mothra to alter them to the danger. Base on the temperature I could only guess we were close to the mountains. "These monsters will come and you are a huge part of the equation" the male in the silver uniform said and with that they all left.

I knew I had to reach out and contact them 'Mothra, Godzilla, Kiryu. The three 'representatives' were not human but wolves in sheep's clothing. They are going to use me to summon Gigan, Megalon, SpaceGodzilla, Orga and King Ghidorah' I said and then gas came on and the next thing I knew I was over powered and there was nothing I could do.


	8. A Sinister Plan

A Sinister Plan

I changed my pen name, I hope you all like it after all I got the idea from Guest and Machine Dragon to change it to Kaijuprincess13 from a story I am working on _Saving a Father._ To Machine Dragon, I like moments with Kiryu and yes at some point the aliens are coming and the aliens that abducted Kitsune Akira have sinister plans for her, of course I have a bad feeling how Godzilla is going to react to her abduction. I am open to ideas, feedback and no nasty reviews, it is going to be hard to update because of my life. By the way Kitsune means fox and has a certain number of tails.

Third POV

Miki was worried for Kitsune after all no one could find her anywhere "Kitsune" she called frantically looking for her charge. Yoshito and Azusa looked for her in Kiryu's hanger thinking Kitsune would be with the cyborg again unknown to the mechanic and a Heron Pilot Kiryu heard everything and was worried about her right away so he decided to use his bond with the girl.

'Where are you little one' he asked but he got 'Kiryu you were right one of them must have grabbed me, put a cloth of what I think is Chloroform because the next thing I knew I woke up in a cell' she said though her bond with him. 'I see so you don't know, show me though our bond' he instructed to his surrogate little sister.

Kitsune obliged to Kiryu's instructions and showed him where she was, Kiryu knew she was close to Mt. Fuji and knew he had to save her but knowing what those three aliens were planning based on having Kaiju blood. 'Those three parties of aliens are going to use her to call alien Kaiju. 'Kitsune these are the types Mothra and I warned you about; those who would abuse your powers. Kitsune you need to call Mothra and Godzilla. I am coming to save you' Kiryu said through their bond and he started on his own.

This action surprised everyone "what is it doing" a ground crew member cried. "I don't know" another said. Everyone in the hanger was surprised, Miki knew right away "Kitsune told him, we found footage to show she was abducted by those three Diet representatives" Miki said now feeling concerned.

Miki's POV

When Sato and I looked through the footage taken outside Kiryu's hanger and saw who and how she was abducted. "Oh no, the Shobijin warned me of this" I said. I hope my charge is alright after all most humans would be in fear of her power and Kitsune did tell me how uncomfortable she was around the representatives from the Diet and I could see she was right to be concerned and now she was taken. 'Kitsune where are you' I thought worried about her.

"She was taken by three evil races who wish to unleash Megalon, SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Gigan and King Ghidorah" called two small familiar voices. I turned to face the Cosmos and Shobijin. "Were they the" I was about to start "yes, the representatives were from Black Hole Planet three, Kilaak and Planet X. They were responsible for Kitsune's disappearance" the Cosmos said. "They wish to use her powers to unleash alien Kaiju, only Kiryu, Godzilla, Angurius, Mothra, Rodan, Titiansouarus, Baragon, and Manda can stop the invasion with Kitsune's help" the Shobijin added.

"What do they want" I asked in shock as the rest of the institute came in and heard everything. "They want her for her blood, Mothra said they were looking for one with the blood of Kaiju" both sets of twins said. Then without warning the sounds of a hanger roof smashing from the inside out, "Kiryu has broken out something caused him to go berserk again but he's heading towards Mt. Fuji" called a G-Force Yuki.

"Kitsune must have called him" I said. "What Hayama said" Sera was shocked. I got down to her level and said "her bond with Kiryu is considered one of the strongest, along with Mothra and Godzilla" I explained. The whole room went silent. Segawa broke the silence "when she is recused she is going to have to remain in the institute under guard so this won't happen again" he declared before I could object, "Ms. Saegusa you will be with her, after all you are her guardian. She needs to be monitored and safe" he explained. I knew he was right but I was worried for Kitsune.

Kitsune's POV

I was taken from the cage in cuffs and I was taken to a huge room where the Kaiju in question were in. 'So these are the Kaiju from space' I though having a bad feeling where this was going. The nest thing I knew the cuffs came off and one race, Kilaak shoved me into the room and the door banged shut. 'Oh no' I thought in fear wishing for Kiryu to protect me like he said he would, I knew Kaiju were big but despite being frozen the six alien Kaiju were even bigger up sloe.

I felt even smaller 'and I thought Godzilla and Kiryu were big' I thought and one of them by the name of SpaceGodzilla came alive without warning. 'Run' I thought to myself knowing that my tinier size could help me avoid getting grabbed by his alien crystals and claws. 'Godzilla he's back SpaceGodzilla and he isn't alone' I said through the bond and sent him the location and told him to bring back-up because there were five others.

Godzilla's POV

When the human girl with Kaiju blood called me she said 'he's back, SpaceGodzilla, he has five others including King Ghidorah' she said through our bond. When she said my arch enemies I knew I have to get Manda, Mothra, Angurius, Titiansouarus, Baragon and Rodan knowing there were five more. I already had a feeling Kiryu would be there too and I am aware of her bond with him.

I turned to face my son "son you have to stay here, go to our cave where you will be safe" I instructed him. Mothra flew over me "I already told them Godzilla" she said and sure enough the Kaiju on the island were right behind her.

I knew there were races that would love to have the girl's powers and Jr. pulled me out of thought "her name is Kitsune daddy" he said "go to the cave" I said and taking the humans name into consideration, I may not like her kind but she isn't big enough to hurt us so we better save her.


	9. Clash of the Titans part one

Clash of the Titans part one

To Machine Dragon, I am unsure of how your idea is going to work but it doesn't sound like a bad idea, having Kitsune away from other people knowing how vulnerable is she and how dangerous her powers are because of her bonds with the Kaiju. I am going to be slow on updates because life does keep me away but that doesn't mean my thoughts won't come back to guide me through this. I am open to ideas as always, so I don't care who and where the idea comes from.

Kitsune's POV

I was scared I didn't understand why those aliens want to take over my planet by killing everyone and everything. 'Why' I thought trying to avoid SpaceGodzilla and I knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the alien Kaiju woke up and the Xiliens, Kilaaks, and Simians were watching. I did not want to bond with any of them and I learned right away I could reject the bonds.

'Kiryu' I thought hoping he would smash through the roof at any moment and stop SpaceGodzilla. 'Come out where you are little one I'm not going to hurt you I only need you to take over the worlds' said an unfamiliar sinister voice. I could hear the seals of the remaining alien Kaiju were coming off 'what do they want of me' I thought I used the items I could hide behind.

Third POV

The three alien groups could only watch as their subject was avoiding the alien Kaiju who would soon be pitted against. "Why won't she bond with any of them" Xilien leader growled. The rest of the group decided "let us take her out and keep her in her prison those with Kaiju blood can reject bond and she is rejecting their bond" the Simian by the name of Kilk said. "Very well take her out I want to talk to her alone" X said getting angry knowing the human girl with the Kaiju blood had defied him.

When Kitsune was removed and just in time as Megalon was awakened but of course Orga was still in a state of hibernation. She was put in cuffs and dragged against her will to X's office.

When she was shoved in front of X's desk "leave us" he ordered and he turned to face the girl. "You brat bond with them" he growled. 'I won't be used as a tool for your purposes' she thought as she could sense Kiryu coming. 'I'm coming little one and I am not alone' Kiryu said through their bond.

"You will do what we say brat human you are with us and you will do what we say" X hissed as he made his way to Kitsune of course she couldn't do anything about it knowing her own kind didn't know where she was. 'They must have viewed the footage by now' she thought as X advanced toward her.

Kitsune's POV

A part of me was glad to be away from the alien Kaiju but another part of me was scarred to go back to my captors. 'I want no part of your plans' I thought as the Xilien leader who I learned goes by the name of X. "You are ours now you human brat and you will do what we say" he hissed at me and then a huge set of metallic claws came down smashing a hole in the roof of the office of X.

Kiryu's POV

I sensed Kitsune was in danger, I could see through her eyes that one of the main aliens who abducted her was about to hurt her because she didn't want to be the one responsible for her abduction. 'I can sense you Kitsune' I thought as I landed where she was being held, she was about to be struck by the one of the alien leaders and I smashed the roof open, be careful not to hurt Kitsune and see the fear in the alien's eyes.

"Kiryu" Kitsune cried as I lowered my hand down, taking her into my palm. 'I'm here Kitsune and I will be backed up soon' I said. I let a hatch close to my neck open and put her inside. "Kiryu what are you" she was about to ask. 'You will be safe inside me Kitsune' I said to her through our bond.

"That is it I will get that defiant brat back one way or another, release all of them it is only one" the invader ordered.

The next thing I knew the alien Kaiju were released, I could only hope the others will arrive soon. In the mean time I knew I had to keep Kitsune safe from harm, my armor was hard to penetrate.

SpaceGodzilla came at me; "I will not let you hurt the human with the Kaiju blood" I hissed as I blocked his claws. 'Godzilla, Mothra, Titiansouarus, Baragon, Rodan, Manda, Angurius where are you' I thought I as I moved evading every single attack. "I will not let you touch her" I growled as I dodged Gigan's air attack and King Ghidorah's bolts.

'I need you Kaiju of Earth' I though and then out of nowhere Manda arrived. "Manda" I cried glad to see her. "Good to see you too Kiryu, keep the human with Kaiju blood safe" she said. "That is what the hell I have been doing" I said as Rodan and Mothra flew in to stop King Ghidorah. Orga was dragged under by Baragon, Megalon was blasted with Godzilla's ray, Titiansouarus aided me against the aliens that were trying to stun me. Angurius stopped Orga from getting too close to me.

Third POV

Kiryu and Godzilla tag teamed to stop King Ghidorah, Rodan and Mothra were fighting King Ghidorah, Organ was now stopped by Titiansouarus and Baragon and Manda was ensuring that no one got by her.

"Keep the human with the Kaiju blood safe" Manda said and Kiryu managed to get to the side and tell Kitsune 'you need to get outside of me, as soon as I out you down run and hide we will not let them take you' Kiryu instructed.

When Kitsune was put down she obliged the notice Kiryu had given her and she ran till she was a tiny blur, what Kitsune didn't know was the Shobijin and the Cosmos arranged the people of Infant Island to get her and whisk her away.

The natives of Infant Island had heard of people like Kitsune but never met one however they thought it was best to have her with them since so many wanted to use and abuse her powers.

In the meantime Kitsune was concerned about being followed, but she knew she had to hide from her abductors and she made sure she picked a cave an adult was too big to go through and that was that, still she could not be in the middle of a battle of titans.


	10. Clash of the Titans part two

Clash of the Titans part two

Life has had me tied down and to Machine Dragon you're right I should include a certain Kaiju force from the 2004 movie, I'm sure you guys favoring and following know what I'm talking about. I thought having a clash of the titans aka Kaiju was a good idea but I am unsure if I should or shouldn't bring in Zilla, cause I have been thinking about that. I am open to ideas as always, will read and take into consideration.

G-Force Institute

Third POV

A large team of the Earth Defense Force had arrived when the Prime Minister called them in the Institute knowing Kitsune could be one of the mutants with the M-base in her DNA. Captain Gordon, Ko Takasugi, Masakatsu Funaki, Shinishi Ozaki, Hachiro Kazama and ten other mutants.

"So Ozaki looking forward to babysitting the kid" teased Kazama. "Kazama, this is serious we are talking about a girl with Kaiju blood and could be one of you" Masakatsu said tired of Kazama's attitude over the new mission: search and rescue Kitsune Akira.

Ko was rather fascinated by the fact of how a rare case of a human having Kaiju blood and being connected to Kaiju of the world but she has not been deemed a threat. "So what do we do once we have Kitsune back" Ozaki asked Gordon. "She is coming with us along with her guardian" he replied.

As soon as the group entered they were briefed about what had happened; from the three Diet representatives' who turned out to be aliens, finding the bodies of the real representatives and abducted with the plans to use her to destroy humans. "I see" Ko, commander of the GDF replied taking everything in. Ozaki was interested 'she did sound like she was in fear of her powers' he thought although how she could manage to escape her captors would be something.

"We had to ask you to bring the Gotengo, Kiryu went mad and broke out and headed to where Kitsune could be held as we speak" Miki said. Ko and Gordon nodded. "Understood" Gordon said. 'All this for a girl with different blood' he thought as he and the crew left to get Kitsune away from her alien captors.

Kitsune's POV

I was glad to see the Kaiju of Earth and not space, 'please be alight' I thought as I stayed in my hiding place and then I heard a voice, one I didn't want to hear, the Xilien second in command. "Where are you little brat, your big friends are not here so come on out" he called in a sing song voice. 'Go away' I thought wondering if Kiryu or another Kaiju who arrived to get me away from the invaders would break away and stop him.

I moved further into my hiding place only to fall through a hole and I landed in water. I swam to the shore of the cave. I moved further until I found an exit and I poked my head out first, made sure it was clear and bolted. 'I won't let you take me again' I thought as I ran for my life hoping none of the other alien agents were around. The ground was still shaking; I knew this was a fight to remember knowing how strong and powerful all of the Kaiju present were. 'Kitsune this is Mothra, people from Infant Island are waiting for you, I know where you are and you need to run to the shore' she said. 'Mothra there are still agents looking for me' I said back through our bond.

'Never mind them get away and my people will keep you safe' she replied.

I knew it was not smart to argue with a Kaiju, especially the Kaiju queen herself. 'What the hell do these invader want Earth so badly' I thought as I ran knowing help was already on the island, although I suspected the priestess' of Mothra had to be the ones to have summoned them.

I was in time to see Kiryu beat Gigan to the ground 'Kitsune run do not look back' he ordered as I sense Gigan looking right at me and that blood red eye had murderous intent. 'I want nothing to do with any of you' I thought as Mothra and Rodan stopped Ghidorah from coming down on me. 'We'll stop them' Manda said getting down at my level, 'I am going to get you away to the people of Infant Island after all I am faster than you' she said.

I was in no position to argue with her knowing that it would be easier to have the dragon-like Kaiju take me away from the titans clash.

Godzilla's POV

'I will not let you abuse that human girl with our blood' I growled at Megalon as I threw him to the ground causing the ground to shake up. I could sense the human girl trying to escape 'Manda get her away from here the rest of us will hold them off' I ordered her. 'But' she was about to say 'Manda we need to get her out of her, she told me agents are out looking for her and your faster on the ground, my people are waiting to take her away from there and into the safety of Infant Island' Mothra said as she and Rodan flew in to stop Ghidorah from getting too close.

Manda's POV

While my Kaiju brethren were fighting I found the human girl, Kitsune and knew I had to get her away from there before the invader agents got her before we could get her away from this place so she could learn not to be in fear of her abilities and more. 'Let's go' I said to the girl as the rest of the Kaiju of Earth held off the alien Kaiju. I am concerned about the invaders getting their filthy hands on her again.

'The people of Infant Island should keep her safe and I am unsure if she should go back to being in civilization with other humans after all they fear and hate humans with Kaiju blood' I thought as I moved to get her to the people of Mothra waiting for her. Soon we got there, I let her down and told her 'go Kitsune these people will keep you safe' I said through our bond as she went into the boat and the people of Infant Island whisked her away.


	11. Clash of the Titians Part Three

Clash of the Titians Part Three

I have not given up on _Saving a Father_ I have had a writer's block on the story so I am open to ideas on where to take it from there. Life has been keeping me away from my stories and I have a lot on my mind so finding time for my stories is not going to be easy but I will try to find the time to write and update my stories. Yes Zilla is going to make an appearance because I was not too sure if I should or shouldn't bring him in but under the advice of my number one fan Machine Dragon I am going to. Thank you for the ideas, now on with the show.

Kitsune's POV

The people of infant Island had Mothra's son, Leo take us back to Infant Island but I am still wondering if Miki had discovered me gone by now, I cannot reach her. "You cannot contact her Kitsune" said one of the people of the Island. "Why" I asked him. "Kitsune your bond with your guardian is not strong enough and as far as we know you have to remain until the alien Kaiju are gone forever" a man from the Island said.

"Can I ask your name" I asked him. "I am Jun Honda" replied the man as we arrived on shore where I was led to his house. "You will remain with us until then Kitsune, Mothra has promised to watch you since you have a strong bond with her, Kiryu and Godzilla. What you need to understand Kitsune is you can reject bonds as you did with the alien Kaiju" Jun said as he began to cook what I could only assume was stew.

"I don't know why it is" I replied still getting through to Godzilla, seeing him pound Ghidorah to the ground. "Kitsune there is another Earth Kaiju you need to know of but he hardly ever gets into confrontations with other Kaiju" Jun said as he prepared to cook. "What is his name" I asked pressing him. "His name is Zilla but Kitsune he may know of your presence" Jun said. I was silent knowing there was another but now that I know the Xiliens, Kilaaks, and Simians were after me now that I was whisked away from them, and away from the clash of the Kaiju.

Jun's POV

Before we arrived on Leo I was asked by the Shobijin and Cosmos "please look after Kitsune, she is a special girl with Kaiju blood, however you need to tell her about Zilla, he has heard about her and would like to investigate Kitsune herself". "I see very well I am going to let her know about Zilla, but won't her guardian Miki want her back" I asked. "Yes, but I since she has proven she can care for someone like her" they said.

I have heard of stories of humans with Kaiju blood, being able to have bonds with them but Kitsune has learned firsthand to reject bonds and she did not want any part of the destruction of her world.

Third POV

G- Institute

"I still think we need to find the aliens and get rid of them, besides isn't the kid part Kaiju" Kazama said. "Kazama, Kitsune has Kaiju blood, she is able to bond with them but she is not in the same class were you even paying any attention" Masakatsu said. The other EDF mutants were annoyed with Kazama and thought saving Kitsune first should be first, after all her powers were going to be used to further someone else's own means. "Kazama Kitsune has Kaiju blood, she was born with it and she cannot handle herself" Miki said knowing she let her guard down and caused Kitsune to be abducted despite being with Kiryu.

Gordon then stepped up and said "We will divide in two groups one group will find and get Kitsune to safety while another group searches for the aliens" he said. Ozaki then added "I would like to request to lead the group to find Kitsune" he said. "Very well Ozaki, you and Miki are to lead a group of ten to look for the girl" Gordon said.

Ozaki after hearing stories about humans with Kaiju blood and now we had heard reports of an iguana-like Kaiju being seen going straight to an Island for the Kaiju. Although Miki had her theory that the Kaiju was looking for Kitsune 'could that Kaiju be interested in her' Miki thought.

She knew Kitsune was a special pupil but never imagined she would be that venerable for anyone to take interest in her, let alone be abducted for selfish reasons such as using her to destroy her world.

Zilla's POV

I was swimming and then I sensed something, a feeling of fear but joy over something but what. I had heard from the sky that there is a human with Kaiju blood but I never believed it but when I was nearly jabbed with something. 'Go away' I thought as I used my green breath to get rid of it.

Something was drawing me there but what; could it be the human girl I heard so much about with blood of a Kaiju be what I am sensing? I would like to see her but I am unsure of what my Kaiju brethren would think of me since I keep my distance from them but a human with Kaiju blood well this I had to see.

Third POV

Monster Island

The battle with the Kaiju ragged on, Manda slithered back "did you get her to my son" Mothra asked as she flew in to knock Gigan down. "Yes she is safe and I hope we can get rid of these unwanted Kaiju" Manda said. "I can sense her people and those with the M-base are going to be looking for her and Kiryu" Mothra said.

Kiryu walked up to me and said "thank you for getting my little friend to safety Manda" he said. "I'm just pleased we got her away from here" Manda said. Then we saw a set of triangular spines in the water and a Kaiju by the name of Zilla emerged and he began to look. 'Zilla' Godzilla thought as he kicked Megalon off and many of the alien Kaiju began to approach Zilla. "Why did you take that human" he growled at Orga.

"Our masters thought by having her bond with us we could level your world" growled SpaceGodzilla. "A human with Kaiju blood, so it is true a human with Kaiju blood can form bonds so where is the girl" Zilla hissed. "That over grown brat of Mothra took her" Orga hissed, and then a ray of atomic breath, Godzilla arrived.

"Why are you here Zilla" Godzilla asked "I was interested in the human girl with Kaiju blood" he replied. "If you want to then aid us" Godzilla hissed at him. Zilla knew he had to rise up to defend his planet, after all hearing about the cold hard facts of using the human girl who contained Kaiju blood was more than enough to get a fire inside of him going.


	12. Clash of the Titans part four

Clash of the Titans part four

I need coffee to keep my muse awake and with me so it doesn't fly away like some of mine did, of course I sent them pink slips telling them they are fired and of course the story goes up in flames thanks to Uminoko. I am unsure if I should have Godzilla Jr (he is in his Little Godzilla form) should sneak over to Infant Island to see Kitsune. Keep in mind I get up early to work on these and I let the caffeine do the talking. Open to ideas and feedback.

Third POV

Zilla was surprised to know the rumors of a human with Kaiju blood being able to form bond with Kaiju were true. 'I thought it was just a rumor' Zilla thought as he aided Godzilla against SpaceGodzilla by burrowing underground to weak the foundations of his crystals. 'Aliens using a human with different blood and I am pleased as hell that this Kitsune human girl was able to reject those bonds with them but I wonder if my Kaiju brethren of this planet will let me see her. I know I am the type of Kaiju to keep my distance but I just want to be left alone. Damn this is not the first time I have had run ins with humans but this one I have to see for myself if they will let me' Zilla thought as he made the foundation collapse.

The crystals began to fall SpaceGodzilla turned to see what had happened 'now' Godzilla thought and he blasted his space clone with his atomic ray. 'Guess he is better than I thought' Godzilla thought as SpaceGodzilla and the rest of the alien Kaiju were forced to leave much to their alien masters' dismay. "THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL GET THAT BRAT BACK" bellowed on of the three leaders. Godzilla knew it was going to happen and he was going to be ready with his arch enemies returned.

Al Kaiju eyes turned to Mothra "so Mothra are your people going to keep the human with them" Manda asked. "No they are going to return her to her guardian however I am going to send my eyes and ears to where is lives just to keep their eyes on her because we know they are going to come back. The alien Kaiju may be gone but the humanoid aliens are still here" Mothra replied. "So do we smoke them out" Zilla asked. "No that's the humans problem not ours" Godzilla replied.

Zilla's POV

Guess I didn't know my own strength of course I thought it would be a god idea to get rid of those humanoids' but since the Kaiju king himself should not ever be questions I didn't make a sound nor any objection. 'Humans do have a way of sorting things out' I thought and Mothra broke the moment of silence. "Is it true you were interested in hearing about the young human girl with our blood" she asked.

"Yes I had to see this for myself now I know I am distant but I am not going to be like my father I am willing to aid my Kaiju" I declared. "Good I hope you keep that word this time, unlike your father" Rodan said. I didn't make any remarks because it was all true and I was pleased to see those alien Kaiju go and I wanted to make those alien humanoids leave or better yet let them see the bottom of my foot. 'Guess they have a point I am aware of humans with an extra DNA segment but I wonder if that is true for this human girl' I thought.

"What is the human girl's name" I asked. "Her name is Kitsune Akira" replied Mothra. "May I see her" I asked. "You proved to us and yourself that you are willing to defend your world so you can. Please follow me" Mothra replied. The other Kaiju seemed to be agreeing with her and I did come to ask about her and didn't know or care if I was going to walk in on a fight between my Earth Kaiju brethren and the space Kaiju.

I followed Mothra to the Island where the humans who worshiped her like a Goddess came and what stood out to me was a small girl the people were urging forward. "It's alright Kitsune he just wanted to see you for himself" Mothra said.

I got down to her level "so it is true you do have our blood. My late father told me stores about little beings with our blood you are the first one I have ever seen" I said in a soft gentle voice so I wouldn't frighten to human. She didn't seem afraid of me but she seemed to be glad to be away from those alien invaders.

Kitsune's POV

I never expected to see a Kaiju will the final five letters of the Kaiju king's name. 'I wonder if Miki is on the way of course I know once she finds out where I am the Infant Island people agreed to let me go' I thought. Jun told me what Mothra had told him because it wasn't right to keep me prisoner because of my blood and my connections with the Earth Kaiju.

I am aware that the aliens haven't left "Godzilla said those humanoids are the humans' problem and believe me Kitsune I wanted them to meet the bottom of my foot but I was told the humans with the extra segment of DNA can handle them but he is not positive you have it too" Zilla said.

Zilla from what I heard was distant and would rather eat fish than fight but since he acted on instinct and didn't know he would be walking in on a fight but he made the choice to aid them all because he had heard of me so he was willing to fight for his world.

Soon the Jun and several large Infant Island people brought Zilla several huge fish for him and he took small nibbles on the fish. "I am willing to fight for my world I mean where else am I going to get fish the satisfy me" he said. I couldn't help but smile. I am still worried about Miki and I know she is worried about me too.


	13. Zilla's Decision

Zilla's Decision

Thanks for the suggestion Machine Dragon. I always take feedback seriously but if I find any nasty comments I am going to have to ask the reviewer in question to stop reading, go back to the home page and save the drama for the llama or Uminoko will be called to burn the comment to ashes. Another question shall Biollante be included too?

Zilla's POV

Since I aided my Kaiju brethren after hearing rumors of a human with Kaiju blood being able to form bonds with us but not control us. 'Humans are strange creatures. They have so much knowledge yet they are so alike us Kaiju' I thought as the human by the name of Kitsune Akira and I looked each other in the eyes. I turned to face Mothra.

"Mothra I have been thinking" I said. "Thinking about what" she asked. "It is not about fish this time. I came to help you to deal with the alien Kaiju because they planned to use Kitsune for destruction I am concerned they will come back for her" I replied. "What are you trying to say Zilla" she asked. "What I am saying is I would like to remain near her so I can keep her safe" I replied. "Kiryu did not realize those aliens were here and I suppose it would be helpful but I am going to have to strongly advise you to remain out of sight of human eyes" she said.

I knew she was right and Kitsune does need to be protected because they will come back. I looked at Kitsune and lowered my head to be close to her eye level and said through our new bond 'Kitsune I am going to remain close by. Those who abducted you will come back. Although human kind should be satisfied that you can reject bonds Kitsune; I only came to find out about you and I swore I was not going to hide away eating fish like my late father' I said.

Kitsune's POV

I was surprised, I had only heard about Zilla senior but I was not too sure of what to think of his decision to help Kiryu protect me because I have a bad feeling the aliens will come back to use me as a tool for their own agenda. "Thank you Zilla" I said rubbing the tip of his snout. 'I Have to remain out of sight of humans Kitsune but do not worry my bond you're your bonds will alert the Kaiju' he replied as he rumbled with delight as I rubbed his snout.

Jun then put his large hand on my shoulder, "Kitsune the Shobijin and Cosmos went to inform your guardian to where you are" he said. 'I bet she's really worried about me' I thought as I gave Zilla another huge piece of fish. 'Thank you Kitsune' Zilla said through our bond. With two Kaiju nearby I was beginning to feel safer and I know I will have to tell Miki everything from the abduction to having more than one Kaiju bodyguard, since I am unsure if the G-Force can protect me.

Soon the twins arrived and said "we told them Kitsune but there are those of the EDF looking for you too" they said. "EDF" I asked. "These humans have an extra strain of DNA and have to deal with various threats to the human race" they explained. I was shocked, 'no one at G-Force mentioned that group' I thought. "You are not one of them Kitsune. Humans with the M-base and those with Kaiju blood are not the same. You are a very rare case Kitsune" the twins added.

I began to sense something, the Kaiju in question felt like Godzilla but it wasn't and soon enough the Kaiju in question surfaced. 'What I think I know him but I thought Godzilla told him to stay on the island.

Third POV

Two Hours earlier

Godzilla Junior was bored out of his mind. 'Why can't I go I want to see the human with the Kaiju blood' he thought. Much like his father Godzilla Junior could sense another Kaiju's presence, 'I can sense the coast is clear' he thought and he decided to go to Infant Island to see the human girl with Kaiju blood.

An hour later Godzilla entered his cave home to find his son gone 'I think I know where he has gone' he thought.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I swam out to infant Island 'least it isn't far' I thought as I followed Mothra and an unknown Kaiju scent and when I arrived I could see a familiar Moth and an unfamiliar face accepting snout rubs from the girl who would come the island in her dreams. I was excited I was going to meet and see the human girl with Kaiju blood.

I swam close and she was looking towards my direction and I surfaced causing the new native Kaiju, Mothra and the people of Infant Island to look at me. "Godzilla Junior" Mothra said surprised to see me. "Is he" the new Kaiju was about to ask. "Godzilla's son, Godzilla Junior Zilla" Mothra replied. "I thought Godzilla told you to stay on the Island" the human girl said. "He did and I guess he wanted to see you" an adult male human close to the human said.

"He just wanted to see you Kitsune" Mothra said "he does know your name" she added.

Kitsune's POV

I did not expect to see Godzilla Junior let alone his want to see me, not in a dream this time. "You wanted to see me" I asked as I walked up to Junior and he got down to my level. "You are cute" I said rubbing his nose. Although I could sense his dad coming back "Junior I think your dad might be on his way" I said to him. I could sense the Kaiju king coming and he did sound some-what annoyed.

The Kaiju surfaced and he walked up to his son. "Junior what did I tell you about going outside of the Island" he growled. "I wanted to see Kitsune" he replied. Godzilla looked down at me 'I didn't know he planned on coming Godzilla' I said. I knew I had to be respectful to the Kaiju king and I don't hate him, I am scarred of him knowing what he has done in the past. I have a powerful bond with him and he did protect me from the aliens but I wonder why he did.

"Junior I have to have you remain on the Island because the alien Kaiju were there. They are gone for now but they will return" he said. "Godzilla, Zilla volunteered to aid Kiryu to protect Kitsune should they ever return" Mothra said as Kiryu landed. "I see well you are keeping your word Zilla" Godzilla said. "I hope they never come back" Zilla said. I had to agree with him but I would not count on that ever happening.

Godzilla then took his son back but before he left Mothra said "she will have more than one human bodyguard and so far she is considered valuable because of her ability to form bonds with us Kaiju. She is a very special human". "I can understand despite the fact that humans and I hardly got along. However Kitsune I am aware your powers will grow and you did well before we arrived" Godzilla said and he disappeared.

G-Force

Miki's POV

"Miki Saegusa" called two familiar voices. The conference room turned to face the four priestesses were on the conference table. "Shobijin, Cosmos" I said surprised. "You do not need to worry the aliens are gone and Kitsune is on Infant Island. She is safe, Manda got her away and Mothra Leo took her away to our people" they said.

"Excuse me but I am Ozaki and I just have one question" said Ozaki to the twins. "Go ahead Ozaki" they said. "Is she like me, an extra part in her DNA" he asked. "No, your DNA is much different. Kitsune has a very rare ability, her blood is Kaiju. She is not part Kaiju, she has Kaiju blood" they said.

Captain Gordon look interested. "Well so much for a new comer but is Mothra coming to take her to us" he asked. "No we decided to let you take her from Infant Island" they said. I was relieved Kitsune was safe and was waiting for us to take her home. Kazama then said "Kaiju blood" "it mean she can form bonds with the Kaiju however she rejected bonding with the alien Kaiju. Kiryu flew in just in time one of them was about to kill her but do not worry" they added and vanished.

The EDF and G-Force were pleased that Kitsune was safe but they had to get her. Of course Ozaki was assigned to guard Kitsune because of what had happened.


	14. Coming Home and News

Coming Home and News

Things are about to get really interesting. I hope Kaiju gets updated soon cause when I see Fanfics in the making, coming to a stall I'm thinking 'Damnit just when this was getting interesting'. I can understand when muses take off and don't come back for a while. However I rely on reviews, feedback and/or what falls out of the sky and hits me on the head, but most of the time Uminoko comes to help get my stolen brain parts back. Open to ideas as always and I like where this muse is taking me.

Miki's POV

I knew where Infant Island was and I was happy to know Kitsune was safe 'Kitsune you're coming home and of course you will have an EDF mutant to protect you' I thought. "Miki" Ozaki said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yes Ozaki" I asked. "What can you tell me about Kitsune Akira" he asked. "She is an interesting case; she too is psychic like myself only her powers are far stronger than mine. I didn't know she was one of very few who have Kaiju blood" I explained.

When the Shobijin and Cosmos told me what she was I was shocked, of course Kitsune didn't know either until she was told herself. "I know she was told by the fairies and I could understand what she kept it quiet. She did tell me she felt suspicious about the three Diet Representatives and I should have listened to her" I added. Akane approached us "Miki she does seem to understand Kiryu and I didn't expect him to run wild just to protect her and when you told us about her I was surprised. I understand why she assumed we were all going to think she was a monster" Akane said.

"Thank you Akane and I am grateful the EDF will have bodyguard to protect her because I have a bad feeling those aliens are going to come back and they are going to want to abduct her again. "Can she form ties with these Kaiju" Gordon asked. "Yes but she is not in control of their actions, we were told the Kaiju protected her from harm and got her away from those who wanted to abuse and misuse her powers" I added.

Third POV

Gordon didn't know what to make of it 'a human with Kaiju blood, psychic powers and can form bonds with the monsters' he thought. He was hoping to have a new recruit to the EDF but this girl is not one of those with the M-base in the DNA much to his disappointment. 'I know Ozaki is going to do well with guarding her considering how valuable she is and the fact that she could be more powerful than any of the EDF' Gordon thought.

'To think the alien invaders wanted to use her to destroy humans with the alien Kaiju and it is a relief she can reject bonds with Kaiju' Gordon thought. The ride to the island was uneventful and Gordon could tell Miki was looking forward to having her charge back and hoping she was going to be under guard considering what had happened.

Soon the group arrived to Infant Island to look for Kitsune Akira.

Kitsune's POV

I could sense new arrivals and since it had been two weeks since I was abducted, Zilla and Kiryu were with me, with two Kaiju protecting me I felt safe and all I wanted to do was go home. I could hear the familiar sound of a motor on the ocean and soon enough Jun walked up to me and said "Kitsune the people the priestess of Mothra sent to inform your guardian and more are here" he said.

I followed him to the docks 'I hope it is Miki and not those aliens' I thought as I followed him. 'They are human Kitsune, I can smell them' Zilla said through our bond. I moved my eyes to see Kiryu being moved by the Heron aircrafts back to the ship several miles away from shore. 'I am going to remain with you Kitsune and with Zilla helping me you are going to be safe' Kiryu said through our bond.

Then without warning a pair of arms went around my body, I knew right away it was Miki. "Kitsune we were worried about you and thank God you're alright" she said. Her hug stunned me and I sensed others with her, one was a man wearing body armor and he had neat short black hair, brown eyes, much taller than Miki.

"Kitsune this is Ozaki of the EDF and he has been assigned to guard you because we know the aliens are going to come back for you" Miki explained. 'Wait what' I thought. I sent the information to Kiryu, Mothra and Zilla. 'It is a good idea Kitsune he is one of many humans with M-base DNA there is a good vibe about him, so we can trust him' Mothra said through our bond. The mutant known as Ozaki got down to my eye level "I must tell you I never thought I would have a chance to meet any human like you Kitsune" he said. The other EDF mutants did give me a look of interest. "Kitsune you can trust them, they know about you and never thought that humans like you even existed" Miki said.

I continued to study Ozaki and the other mutants of the EDF and an American man with dark brown hair, brown coat and a long rife on his back; I did feel a bit warry of him, I could tell he was not a mutant like my new body guard. "So you're Kitsune, when I heard about you I was surprised to learn that humans have Kaiju blood and can form bonds with them. I hope you don't have any called" he said in a gruff tone. "Captain Gordon" Ozaki said. Based off of the vibe he was giving I could tell he hated Kaiju, although I did think Kaiju and humans are alike.

'He scares me' I said to the Kaiju who were close by. 'He can be trusted Kitsune but keep your distance' Kiryu said through our bond. Soon it was time to leave. "Thank you Jun, for everything" I said. The rest of the natives said their good byes.

Ozaki's POV

When we were on the ship I knew Kitsune right off the bat was warry of my commander and when he would try to get near her she would keep her distance from him. Kazama then walked up to me and said "enjoying being a babysitter to a brat" he teased". "That 'brat' is a unique and very rare type of human, sure she isn't a mutant but she has bonds with the Kaiju and Godzilla is included" I replied and I left to check on Kitsune.

As soon as I got to her I watched her guardian Miki tell her everything so I wouldn't have to, of course I wondered how it worked. I approached the two "Kitsune who do you have bonds with" I asked her. She looked me in the eyes, touched my forehead and showed me; Godzilla, Rodan, Angurius, Manda, Godzilla Junior, Kiryu, Mothra and Zilla. "Zilla" I asked her, "he arrived when he heard of me and decided on his own to protect me and I can sense them" she said. She showed me how they protected her and Zilla's decision to protect her.

"I know the aliens who took me are going to be back and I have a bad feeling they are going to force me into their plans" she told me. "Which was why I was assigned to protect you Kitsune and I know you are nervous around Captain Gordon, however he can be a nice guy and he did take an interest in you" I said to her. I knew she could only take my word for it however I knew she is hoping she doesn't see the ones who took her again but I am unsure of that.


	15. Homecoming

Homecoming

To Guest and Machine Dragon, thank you for the feedback, I always appreciate it because the more reviews with ideas the better the muse will stay alive.

Third POV

The G-Institute staff were worried about Kitsune, when they learned she is an extremely rare human with Kaiju blood, which explained why her powers were stronger than Miki's. "Who knew she would be quit the pupil" Keiko said looking at Tadao. "Why didn't she tell us" Tadao asked. "Miki told us that she was warned by the Shobijin and Cosmos her powers were powerful but dangerous at the same time. She was taken because of those powers and the bonds with the Earth Kaiju" Sayaka.

Iwao was unsure of Kitsune considering what had happened and she was abducted right under his nose. 'I should have known' he thought. The Prime Minister Takayuki was stunned when he was informed by Miki about her charge's connection with the Kaiju and how her alien abductors tried to use her to bond with the alien Kaiju. "Well I am pleased she was able to reject their bonds and at least the EDF agreed to have their own soldier's guard Kitsune. From her statement and Miki's statement she is vulnerable and we cannot afford to have her abducted again" he declared.

Many at the G-Institute thought that Kitsune was dangerous but when Miki defended her "she didn't know either and she did try to tell me about the Diet representatives that were here. I swore I was never letting her out of my sight again. She is not a monster; she is a child whom the people of Infant Island consider sacred because of her connection to Mothra. Please understand when I first met her she was a distant and sad child who never knew her birth parents, I took her out of that orphanage because I care about her, more than a student but as a special child" Miki said.

Kitsune's POV

It felt like an eternity until we arrived in Japan and I could only glance at the Infant Island, so far I have had to get used to having the rest of the EDF and G-Institute knowing about my blood and how powerful my bonds with the Kaiju of Earth. 'I hope I never see the aliens again and I am glad I am not still in their hands' I thought. Although I was not expecting anyone from the EDF to take an interest in me but then again maybe I should have seen this coming because now there was a chance the aliens who abducted me to use me for their dirty work.

When it comes to the EDF I know Ozaki was put in charge of guarding me and I never thought I would meet anyone who I would consider like me only I am able to form bonds with the Kaiju. 'I still don't know why humans can't leave Godzilla alone and I could tell by the look in his eyes he just wants to be in peace with his son.

I didn't feel comfortable bringing up that Ozaki and his group assigned to protect me let alone Miki about my second Kaiju bodyguard, Zilla. I could sense Zilla following under the ship and I when we arrived and got off the ship Zilla said 'I am going to remain several miles away Kitsune I don't want the G-Force and the EDF as you humans call an 'Anti-Kaiju' forces'. 'I understand Zilla and I won't bring up you as my second Kaiju bodyguard and I may not be able to see you because I can't afford to get abducted and raise suspicion at the same time' I said to Zilla. 'I agree Kitsune and I promised you, Mothra and the rest of my Earth Kaiju that I will keep my senses on you and I will not back down the same way my late father did' he said.

Zilla told me that his father was not the best father, left him alone and was considered a disgrace among Kaiju; he would rather flee than fight. After Zilla told me about his late father I could understand why the rest of the Kaiju didn't want him around.

I made my way to the car with Miki, the EDF got on their motor bikes to circle the car we were in, although I was not expecting Ozaki's commander Gordon to be riding with us, since I am nervous of him now that he and the EDF know about me; abandoned by my birth parents, having powers far more powerful than Miki's and being able to form bonds with Kaiju because I am one of very few humans with Kaiju blood.

Gordon's POV

Having increased security for Kitsune had to be done after her abduction and ordeal with her alien abductors and when we were told about her having Kaiju blood. The Kaiju blood was not something anyone in the EDF and the G-Force was not heard of.

I could tell Kitsune was concerned about what myself, G-Force and the EDF would think now that we know about it. "So Kitsune I had put Ozaki in charge of your safety after the so-called Diet representatives abducted you and we never expected Kiryu to escape to get you and the Earth Kaiju coming to get you away from the aliens" I said breaking the silence.

This got Kitsune's eyes on me. "I thought something was off about those three and I never thought I was considered one with Kaiju blood" she replied. This did confirm that she didn't know until she was told. "Kitsune why didn't you say anything to your guardian" I asked. "I didn't know what she and the rest of the G-Force let alone the EDF getting involved" she replied. I could understand why she tried to keep that part of herself quiet because she did not want to be branded a threat and I knew based on what the priestess of Mothra had said "Kitsune only has a bond with the Kaiju, she is not the one in control of their behavior and do not be surprised if she rejects opportunities for humanities decisions to destroy Kaiju".

I would not out her in that position, she is only a tween and it would be unethical and a very bad idea. The whole time I could tell she wanted to get out and I couldn't blame her after all she was taken and her captors tried to force her to use the alien Kaiju to do their dirty work, however I found it a relief that she could reject any Kaiju who tries to bond with her.


	16. Kitsune and Miki

Kitsune and Miki

Reality tried to steal my brain again so I am going to make every effort to have security increased with Uminoko's help to ensure it doesn't get stolen again but if it does I gave Uminoko permission to smack me on the head, now on with the show.

Third POV

Kitsune was glad to be back at the institute again, only she had more than one bodyguard. Ozaki thought it was another 'bodyguard assignment to a brat' but Kitsune knew he was thinking it. "Alright Kitsune what card am I holding" Miki asked. Kitsune look for a few seconds and replied nine hearts". "Very good Kitsune, you are quit a pupil" Miki said. 'It is because of my powers or something else' she thought. "It is both Kitsune" Miki replied to her thought. "Kitsune you are an interesting student, I have never met one student who can form bonds with the Kaiju to better understand them" Miki said as she walked with Kitsune down the hallway.

Ozaki was not too far behind 'least I don't have to put up with Kazama's teasing' he thought seeing just how powerful this kid he was put in charge of was. 'She can be used as a tool and from what I was told she is a very rare specimen and it is a shame she isn't at all like me' he thought. Kitsune could hear his every thought but chose not to say anything, after all it was bad enough she was taken and her captors tried to force her to bond with alien Kaiju.

Kitsune's POV

'Why did Miki take me out of the orphanage' I ask myself now that I know what my powers are but still I am reluctant to use them considering what X and his allies tried to do to me. 'Kitsune, Miki adopted you because she cared about you and we know about your past' said four familiar voices in my head. I knew it was the Cosmos and the Shobijin twins of Mothra. 'Kitsune she cared when you were taken and seemed to be interested in your powers and bonds with the Kaiju of Earth' they answered. I was going to ask Miki but since she has a bond with those four too I might as well take any answer.

'I'll buy that' I replied. I was willing to understand more about myself and I was glad as hell I didn't have to be used as a method to kill any of the Kaiju, since two of them swore they would be near me in case the aliens decided to come back and abduct me all over again. 'Something tells me I haven't seen or heard the last of them' I thought as I followed Miki to my next lessons, telekinesis.

Miki's POV

I read Kitsune's thought and she was contemplating her abduction and why I decided to take her out of that orphanage, I thought after our lesson we can talk about it. "Kitsune, after the final lesson today we need to talk" I said to her. Kitsune looked me in the eyes "I can guess what the topic is about" she replied. I nodded to her and of course I had to let the EDF guard follow since he was put in charge of her safety and wellbeing.

"Now Kitsune let's see what you can try" I said using my telekinesis to move plastic cubes around with her eyes closed. Kitsune did what I did only her eyes were open. 'Well I never seen this before, normally all trainees have their eyes closed but Kitsune is far different from the rest I have ever had' I thought. I made sure she couldn't read my thoughts and she does know how to block hers, however she does make an exception when she is with me.

"Once again Kitsune you never fail to amaze me, you did something that no one at the institute has ever done" I said. Since I took her under my care she has surpassed me and those who came before her and she is very special, aside from her being one of the humans with Kaiju blood, her bond with Godzilla is even stronger than mine is with him. Of course Kitsune told me Godzilla was one of the Kaiju who protected her when she was abducted, I know she has more than one bodyguard aside from Kiryu; Zilla whom I am aware is nearby in the ocean making sure she remains safe from harm.

When our lessons were over I took Kitsune to my office. As soon as she sat down; "Kitsune I know you were thinking about why I decided to be your guardian, I knew you were a special child and I was aware of the dreams you were having prior to adopting you" I said to her. Kitsune stayed quiet, the indication to tell me to go on. "I too went through the same thing, unsure of myself and when I discovered my powers I too was reluctant to reveal any of them but Kitsune there is no need to hide it from me after all you are a unique human" I said.

Kitsune is a special girl to me and she will not be used as an asset to destroy the Kaiju since she has Kaiju blood she is able to understand these creatures. "Thank you Miki" Kitsune said after a moment of silence. "You can go Kitsune" I said to her.

Third POV

Kitsune went to the common area and she was glad she didn't have to worry about the other trainees being concerned about her and as much as Kitsune wanted to keep her powers quiet everyone who specialized studying the Kaiju knew it. 'Least Miki told me why she decided to be my guardian but now I am unsure' she thought. 'Don't be and Kitsune I am outside and we hope the aliens won't come back' Zilla said through their bond. 'I hope not either' she replied but she was sure she hadn't seen let alone heard the last of them.


	17. The Girl with the Kaiju Blood

The Girl with the Kaiju Blood

To MD and Guest thank you for the ideas, and of course I shouldn't forget about Global Defense Force (GDF) so thank you guys for reminding me about that Kaiju group. Although I will have to include Kitsune's relationship with Ozaki since he is in charge of her protection and I need to include what he thinks about her. So I am open to ideas as always.

Ozaki's POV

'Guarding a girl with Kaiju blood and can form bonds with those creatures' I thought when I first heard about Kitsune Akira although I know she is valuable and vulnerable at the same time. The Shobijin and Cosmos had warned me and those who are trying to study let alone defend the human race against the Kaiju that she could be the last one alive and had to be protected. 'I can see what the alien invader want her for their own agenda.

'Kitsune you are a special girl alright' I thought. I didn't mind being a bodyguard, sure my mutant comrades tease me but they will understand she is far more interesting if they would take the time to think about it.

I kept my eyes on her; even when she is in class with her other psychic trainees'. "Very good Kitsune" a teacher said breaking me out of my thoughts. 'Too bad you don't have m-base in your DNA Kitsune, you would have been an interesting addition' I thought. My com-link buzzed and I picked up "Ozaki" I said. "How is your assignment coming along Ozaki" my commander, Captain Gordon asked. "She is easy so far however some of the personal keep their distance from her, although I am not surprised about this thought" I replied. "She has a powerful connection, far more powerful than her mentor and guardian" he replied.

Third POV

Captain Gordon was briefing Ozaki about the lack of activity from the Kaiju and the alien invaders who abducted Kitsune. Of course the Global Defense Force was coming too and there was one officer who Gordon didn't look forward to seeing, Admiral Gyozen.

G-Force Conference Room

Prime Minister Takayuki called everyone, including Miki Saegusa. "Now that everyone is here let's start" Takayuki declared. Commander Tagaki started "we understand you have a girl who has Kaiju blood and has a far more connection to these creatures than Miki Saegusa". A member who came with them Victor Vortex looked right at Kitsune's guardian with interest 'my queen would be glad to hear that and if we can get close to her than we can use her, something X and the other two races failed to do' he thought.

"Yes it is true" Miki replied. "Can we meet her after the meeting" Tagaki asked. "Yes please let us see and talk to her" said a woman, Kenji Miku said. She studied Kaiju and when she heard there was a human with Kaiju blood and able to form powerful bonds with them. "What do you think Dr. Shiragami" Kenji asked. "Yes she does sound like a fascinating child" he agreed.

Admiral Gyozen was not so pleased 'that 'child' is not a human if she a Kaiju blood then she should be isolated not coming into contact with humans' he thought. Miki heard his thought and made every effort not to cringe. She knew since Kitsune's abduction Kiryu has been protective of her but Kitsune was hiding something. "Captain Gordon can you call Ozaki and have him bring Kitsune here please" Miki asked. "Of course" he said and picked up his com "Ozaki can you bring Kitsune here please, thank you".

Kitsune's POV

As soon as I got out of class meaning the rest of the day is mine, I would see Kiryu but I couldn't since I didn't want to reveal my relationship with Kiryu to Ozaki. 'When I am Kiryu I will see you' I said to him through our bond. 'I understand Kitsune' he said. "Kitsune" called Ozaki, he got down to my eye level since he is a tall man. "There are new comers to the conference and they would like to see you" he said. "Let me guess more people interested because I have Kaiju blood" I replied in a flat tone. "Yes and I am going to be right there, they won't get too close" he said.

I walked beside him although I had a bad feeling about this.

Miki's POV

"I would like to say something" Admiral Gyozen said. Takayuki gave his eyes of approval. "Before we arrived we were informed Kitsune Akira was abducted by not one but three races of aliens who intended to have Kitsune form ties with these alien Kaiju in order to destroy and take over our planet. So far there has been a silence of both the aliens and Kaiju of Earth. However it is unlikely the aliens are gone" he said. I was getting an uneasy feeling and I decided to tell Ozaki to keep Kitsune out of the room for a little while.

"What's your point Gyozen" Kenji asked. "Well what we should do is give them what they want, the girl with the Kaiju blood" he replied. "You can't be serious you just want to give Kitsune Akira to them" I said. "What just a bloody minute Gyozen we all agreed Kitsune would not be used as an asset to destroy the Kaiju and she is safe here as long as Ozaki remains with her" Gordon said. "Yes well Ozaki can be reassigned" he replied.

"Your plan is horrible Gyozen, Kitsune is a child and you want to put a child in danger" Tagaki said. "There might be spies everywhere and it will be a matter of time until they take her so why not use her as bait and I know Godzilla and the Kaiju of Earth will protect her so let them destroy themselves" he added. "What about Kitsune will she be safe in this scheme of yours" Gordon asked. "Yes Gyozen how are we going to ensure Kitsune is safe" Takayuki asked. I could tell he did not like this idea. "There will be a rescue unit nearby to get her away and when all is said and done Kitsune will remain locked up for the rest of her life under twenty-four hour surveillance" Gyozen finished.

Third POV

The room was silent until Miki broke the silence "I am not for this scheme Gyozen Kitsune will not be used as an asset to destroy the Kaiju who protected her" Miki said. "This plan of yours Gyozen is very unacceptable and we are not going to approve it, if you try anything to Kitsune then you will be asked to leave" Takayuki said. Soon the door opened and Miki could see that look of fear in Kitsune's eyes when she looked right at Gyozen, Ozaki could see that and moved his arm to signal her to stay close to him. "So that's the girl with the Kaiju blood" Gyozen said getting out of his chair and walking up to her trying to look friendly.

Kitsune's POV

I did not like that man who called me 'the girl with the Kaiju blood'. Of course I tried not to hear everything he was saying, the door and walls are thin to me so I can hear everything whether I wanted to or not. "What's wrong girl" the man asked trying to sound friendly "I heard your plan and I will not be used as bait to those who tried to use me to hurt my own kind, I don't trust you" I said. I was used once and I don't want to be used again and I did sense another individual giving off a bad vibe as him. "She's right Gyozen back away from her" Ozaki said.

"Now that this is settled Ozaki, Kitsune please take a seat" Takayuki said. I made sure to avoid looking at Gyozen since he was giving off a bad vibe 'trying to use me as bait against the Kaiju who protected me and I don't see what's so different from humans and Kaiju' I thought staying close to Ozaki and Miki. "I am deeply sorry you had to hear all of this Kitsune and we are not going to do any of the sort" Takayuki said. Although I did not like the way Gyozen was looking at me, eye burning holes in my skull.

Third POV

Kitsune was glad the meeting was over but she couldn't help but glance at Victor Vortex and Gyozen 'something about those two makes me feel uneasy' Kitsune said to Kiryu and Zilla through her bonds with them. 'You have a good sense Kitsune and pay attention to it' Kiryu advised.

The GDF Commander Tagaki and Specialist Kenji Miku walked up to Miki, Kitsune and Ozaki. "No sudden moves" Ozaki said to the two GDF officers. "We just need to see Kitsune Akira" Kenji said getting down to her eye level. "We are deeply sorry Gyozen came up with such a plan and Kitsune we promise he is not to go anywhere near you" Tagaki said as he too got down to Kitsune's level. "I never thought we would find anyone like you, a human with Kaiju blood and has a powerful connection to the Earth Kaiju" Kenji said. Dr. Shiragami approached the group although he knew Kitsune was protected by Ozaki.

"Fascinating a human who has the blood of Kaiju" he said. Kitsune thought 'least they don't want to use me as a weapon and I am not going to be used to destroy the ones' who protected me and I still see them when I'm dreaming and since Ozaki follows me for my own safety I can't see Zilla and Kiryu'.

Outside of G-Force

Victor Vortex got ahold of his kind "Vectronx to Vorton I found something interesting our queen would love, there is a human with Kaiju blood and it is just what we need".


	18. Sinister Plot

Sinister Plot

To dogs019 Kitsune has Kaiju blood but she is a human not a Kaiju. I am going to have to get into more detail into her origins about humans who have Kaiju blood and are able to form ties with Kaiju such as Godzilla, Mothra, MechaGodzilla and more. I am open to ideas and thank Uminoko for keeping my brain well-guarded (See _Saving a Father_ ). Open to ideas as always.

Mt. Fuji

Third POV

When Vorticia of the Vortex aliens received new from Vectronx "my queen I have news from Earth there is a way to conquer it, way better than the Kilaak, Xiliens and Simians" he said. "Out with it my servant my patience wears thin" Vorticia hissed. "My queen there is a human who has the blood of Kaiju and she is able to form relation and ties with these creatures however she cannot turn into one" he relayed. "I see so there are some out there" she said.

At first the Vortex on board and the spy on Earth were surprised and amazed at the same time. "I have heard of humans like that and I thought most of them were hunted down to extinction however there is one" she said.

"What do you know about these humans my queen" one of the Vortaak asked. "They were feared but respected because they could call Kaiju to aid them in their wars however they were feared and hunted down once the wars were over. However they managed to keep themselves hidden away. Only a special human being can be born with this type of blood and that happens every ten Earth years" she explained.

G-Institute

Kitsune's POV

I knew there was something in the air and I have a bad feeling something was about to happen, I don't know how but I can. 'Should I tell Miki' I thought. Ozaki was with me since he was assigned to protect me since my abduction however there was a member of the Global Defense Force who I didn't like because I sensed something amiss about him. I wasn't thinking about the Admiral Gyozen.

"Ozaki I sense something and it is more than a Kaiju" I said to him. "Can you tell me what Kitsune" he asked. "I sense that people are going to be after me since I might be the only one with Kaiju blood and I don't know if there are other like me out there" I replied.

"Like you as in have Kaiju blood" he asked. "I had to research more about those who have Kaiju blood and I should tell Miki" I said. "What have you found out" he asked as we walked down the hallway. "I found out those human with Kaiju blood were used as war assets since they were able to form ties with Kaiju and those Kaiju were willing to carry out destruction, however once the wars were over the humans with the Kaiju blood were feared and hunted down".

I could sense Ozaki's bewilderment over what I had researched since I was dying to know if there were other like me or if I was the only one. I know Miki doesn't have Kaiju blood, of course when I was told I had to find out if there were more like me. "Do you think your birth parents had this too" he asked. "I am not too sure about it, this only happens to one human every ten years" I replied.

As soon as we got to Miki's office I knew she could sense me "come it Kitsune and Ozaki" she called through the door.

When we entered her office she motioned me to take a seat, Ozaki just wanted to stand. "There's more than something I need to tell you Miki" I said.

Miki's POV

"What do you need to tell me Kitsune" I asked her. "I found out those with Kaiju blood are born once every ten years but that is not all. I found out in ancient times those with Kaiju blood were used as assets for war by summoning Kaiju to war. When their wars were over those with the Kaiju blood were feared and hunted down. I don't know if my birth parents knew but I know people have a right to fear me because of my ties with Godzilla, Mothra and the other Kaiju, including Kiryu. Since my abduction Kiryu and of course Zilla decided to be an extra set of eyes" Kitsune explained.

Ozaki and I almost jumped with she mentioned Zilla. "Zilla is nearby" Ozaki and I said together. "I didn't want him hurt because he agreed to fight when the Kilaak, Simians and Xiliens took me. He agreed to help Kiryu keep their eyes on me, please don't let the G-Force hurt him" Kitsune said.

"Kitsune I know you don't want Zilla hurt but since he isn't anywhere near-by I won't" I said to her. "There is something else, there is someone with the GDF that I don't know if I can trust, aside from Gyozen, Victor Vortex make me feel uneasy" Kitsune said.

"Kitsune I know you don't like Gyozen but we are on the lookout for those who look and sound suspicious to assure that you are safe from harm and thank you for telling me everything Kitsune" I said to her.

"I never knew my birth parents and at least I know the Kaiju blood isn't genetic and I am aware from what the Cosmos and Shobijin had told me my powers are going to continue to grow and I know other will be after me because of it" Kitsune said.

"She is right; my group including Gordon feel she is both venerable yet valuable, which is a good reason to ensure all eyes are on her" Ozaki said. Although I was unsure of how to react when she informed me she has more than one bodyguard, two Kaiju one Kiryu and the other Kaiju MechaGodzilla.

Activity from Godzilla has been quiet. "Kitsune does Godzilla plan on" I was about to ask. "He told me only if I call him but only if Japan is in danger which I hope doesn't happen" Kitsune said.

I hope it doesn't' I thought. "You can go if that was all you needed to say Kitsune" I said. When she and Ozaki left the room 'so there will be another human with Kaiju blood but in ten years still a human with Kaiju blood is interesting' I thought.

Third POV

The Vortaak were now lying in wait for their target "a human girl with Kaiju blood now this will be a valuable asset but with her bodyguard nearby we can't make a move, we need to render that mutant immobilized and then make our move" Vorticia said with an evil smile as her spy recorded her.


	19. Dreams and Questions

Dreams and Questions

Merry Christmas Kaiju fans and fanfiction readers, since it is close to the big day even though I'm Jewish least I can do is send a little cheer. To MD I had to include origins of Kaiju Blood people and Kitsune does have super abilities please re-read earlier chapters and you will see them (just giving a hint). To the reviewer who asked for MUTO and yes Godzilla in this Fanfic is from 2014, cause he was so badass in the movie but I'm sure you get the idea. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

Kitsune was unsure if she did the right thing researching more about humans with Kaiju Blood and if she was the only one out there since one is born every ten years. 'Normal humans have a right to fear me since those with this type of blood were feared and used as weapons of war' she thought as she did her session with her teachers. 'I know there will be another one in two years' she thought. Although there was still a bigger question she had about herself 'who were her parents'.

Some things may never be answered for her but what really bothered her was who could she trust, she knew there was something about Admiral Gyozen and Victor she didn't like but she couldn't pin point as to what it really was. 'I have a bad feeling worse is yet to come' she thought as she drew her dreams she had been having for several days.

Kitsune's POV

I have been having these terrible dreams of two Kaiju of the same species, possibly mutations and they were planning to bread. I drew the best I could, since I was three I was very good as drawing. The Kaiju I had been seeing in my dreams were black, with cyclops-like eyes, blood red eyes. One was smaller than the other, but the smaller Kaiju had bat-like wings while the other walked like a spider.

'What could this mean' I thought as I drew them on the paper I was given. "Kitsune" Sayaka said pulling me out of my chain of thoughts. "Yes Sensei" I replied. "What is this" Keiko asked when they got down to my level. "I don't know but I have been having dreams of them for so long" I replied. "In the next class can you ask the Kaiju you are able to contact" they asked. "I'll will see what I can get but something tell me the big guy might tell me" I replied.

I wasn't sure if asking him was the best idea but something in my head told me if anyone can tell me who these Kaiju are Godzilla might tell me. "Please do Kitsune and as a thank you from the institute we thank you for looking more about people with Kaiju blood" Keiko replied. "I am unsure if I did the right thing looking it up Sensis'" I replied.

Keiko's POV

When Kitsune informed me and Sayaka she had regrets about researching those with Kaiju blood I was not too sure of how to react. "I just have a bad feeling to wrong ears would know and it was bad enough a small band of aliens tried to use me to destroy Earth using the alien Kaiju but I am more concerned about these Kaiju in my drawing coming" Kitsune explained.

It is true there could be more with Kaiju blood and they could or couldn't know about it. "What the Cosmos told me is the powers I have as a Kaiju Blood have to do with having connections to the ones on Earth. I did not want to be used as a weapon against them since I have been able to share their thoughts and their powers I grew to understand them" Kitsune added.

"We can understand where you're coming from Kitsune, we like Miki have wanted the G-Institute to study Kaiju to further understand them" I said. "I don't have regrets with going with Miki when we first met; I was never understood since I was left in a basket on the steps of that orphanage" Kitsune replied. "So you don't know who you were" I asked. "No and if I did I have nothing to say to my birth parents because you, Sayaka and the other trainees are my family as far as I'm concerned" Kitsune replied.

Sayaka and I knew she was not going to say anything about the natives who took her away from her captors and the Kaiju who protected her so we decided not to press her about it. "Now Kitsune your next session is about to start and you know what you have to do to find out about these two mysterious Kaiju" I said as me and my sister to her to her bodyguard. Ozaki did have a look at her drawing.

Ozaki's POV

I saw the drawing Kitsune was holding "Kitsune what is that" I asked her as I escorted her to her next session. "I have been having these dreams about them and something tells me they are the same species of Kaiju" she replied. "Do you know which ones" I asked. "No but I think another Kaiju will know" she replied. "Kitsune" I said. "It is part of being here, most of us have ties with Kaiju but you know this information" she replied.

"Kitsune do you think any of them will tell you" I asked. "Ozaki I have a better understanding of Kaiju after all when I was taken to be used as a weapon I swore I would not let it happen, I just have a bad feeling and based on the dreams they are coming and human weapons won't do a thing we need Kaijus' on Kaiju" Kitsune replied.

I did see logic after all I was told that Kaiju Blood humans who were born once every ten years never wanted Kaiju to be hurt and Kitsune did admit she did feel pain where the Kaiju in question such as Mothra was hurt.

As soon as we got to the room Kitsune was on a hospital-like bed, her guardian Miki was there. I knew Kitsune was going to ask the King of the Kaiju himself of what these Kaiju could be although I had to admire her drawings for a tween she had quit a knack for drawing.

Kitsune's POV

"Ready Kitsune" Dr. Ozumi asked. "I'm ready" I replied as I let the doctor put me to sleep so I can get into contact with Godzilla. I know Godzilla hates humans because they hate him, but I don't I understand him. I didn't want to tell Ozaki let alone anyone who wasn't a Kaiju Blood of seeing little or no difference in humans and Kaiju.

As soon as I was in a deep sleep I knew what I had to do, ask the King of the Kaiju.

Kitsune's Dream

I found myself on the Kaiju Island, where I was several weeks ago when I was abducted from my guardian, this time I was not afraid since I am only an apparition so the Kaiju could not touch me. 'Now to find the big guy which should not be so hard to do so' I thought. So the Kaiju could not touch me. 'Now to find the big guy which should not be so hard to do so' I thought.

I had to know what this Kaiju in my dreams is and if Godzilla knows them because I have a bad feeling the two Kaiju I have been seeing are the same type but the bigger question for me was; is it possible Godzilla fought them before?

The ground began to rumble, the sound of gigantic footsteps got closer 'he can't touch me because I am not here physically' I reminded myself. "So you came back puny human girl of Kaiju Blood" a familiar voice rumbled sending shocks through my body. The next thing I knew he said "I need you to get on this cliff, I can barely see you let alone hear your answer as to why you are here" he said.

I did so since it was no use arguing with the King of all Kaiju of all beings. When I was close to his eye level he spoke "why are you here". "I have been having these dreams Godzilla and they involve these two" I replied showing him the dreams I have been having. As soon as I shared the dreams I have been having with him.

"So they are coming and they will within a month" he said after a moment of silence. Before I could ask "the MUTO my ancestors fought with them and I know what they want but knowing your race they will act before they think" he said. I didn't want to tell him the dream I was having with him was being recorded.

"I know they know what I am telling you" Godzilla said. I said nothing since it was a bad idea to offend him of all Kaiju. "I will deal with them when the time comes along with some of my Kaiju brethren including Kiryu" he said. "Thank you Godzilla" I replied to the giant.

Coming out of the dream

I came out of my dreams now that we have the answers although I had to agree with Godzilla, humans tend to act before they think. "We will forward the information" Dr. Ozumi said. "Miki Doctor I have to agree with Godzilla only other Kaiju can stop them when the time comes" I said.

"We will have to see Kitsune" I was told.


	20. Asset or Tool of War or Conquest

Asset or Tool of War or Conquest

To Dogs019 probably not a good idea, Kaiju are very unpredictable besides I watched Pacific Rim just because Kaiju fans out there have so many good reviews about it, watch it cause it kicks ass. To MD had you going on which Godzilla didn't I but to tell you the truth I let the reader use their imagination cause it takes you on various unexplained trips whether there is something in the coffee or not. Uminoko tries to tell me to take it easy or she would make sure I would get nothing but decaf. By the way MD I answered your question about how I keep Uminoko in line in _The Secret World of Yugi_. To add I informed Uminoko humans taste terrible.

Kitsune's POV

I had a bad feeling about being at that meeting because I have to be with that admiral. 'I am unsure if I should tell anyone more I learned about Kaiju Blood humans. The traits I noticed about myself is I feel so much faster, stronger and smarter than normal humans' I thought as I felt Gyozen glaring at me. However another set of eyes that made me stay closer to Ozaki were Victor's. I sent the image to Kiryu 'there's just something about him that I really don't like and don't want to be in the same room with him'. 'Kitsune you have instincts of a Kaiju and it is important to pay attention to them' he said through our bonds.

What was concerning me were the MUTO's Godzilla warned me about and what stupid moves the GDF, EDF and the G-Force were planning. 'Now that knowledge of Kaiju Bloods is open what am I to the Institute a human who is considered part monster or something else' I thought.

The meeting was about the dreams of the MUTO's I have had and what Godzilla told me but something is telling me that I should have stayed on Infant Island. I have considered the idea because not everyone in the room I can trust for good reason. One reason was Gyozen wanted to use me as a weapon to destroy the Kaiju and my reward would have been imprisonment for the rest of my life just because I can't help the fact of being born a Kaiju Blood.

"Kitsune can you stand up please and give your account of what your dreams were and what Godzilla told you" Takayuki requested. I complied. 'Go one Kitsune it's alright' Miki said. "I have had these dreams for many nights and I knew this was a Kaiju, I didn't think it was a male and female Kaiju" I began.

"With the sessions of dream we had I know other trainees have powers similar to mine however I am able to sense a Kaiju's presence and I have a much stronger bond with them. Since I didn't know which Kaiju the one's I had been seeing in my dreams the only thing to do was the session in which psychic's like myself and Miki are put to sleep to reach out to one and I knew which one to ask" I added. "Which one did you ask" Kenji asked. "Godzilla" I replied.

There was a silence in the room, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and now I was wondering if coming to this meeting was a good idea, especially since Gyozen was giving me a dark look and if he threatens me again I am out of here.

"You contacted that monster" Gyozen finally said. "I had to he is the oldest Kaiju that ever lived and if anyone can tell me let alone fight those MUTO's it had to be him. I am not hateful towards him. When I was taken by the Kilaaks, Xiliens and Simians he was one of the Kaiju who saved me. Mothra let me stay on her home, her people treated me kindly. They knew I was a Kaiju Blood but did they care let alone try to use me as a weapon, only to be locked away as an award for my service to destroy them" I said trying not to get angry with him.

Deep down I could sense Zilla and Kiryu ready to get to him. 'Don't Gyozen isn't worth it' I said to them.

Gyozen's POV

When I saw the girl with the Kaiju Blood in the meeting I was disgusted and when she brought up the MUTO and being able to contact that beast for answers. "You contact that monster for help he is a menace they all are" I objected. "He saved my life and let me tell you something you ignorant officer I think Godzilla and other Kaiju are the only solution to stopping them, I read about your bio and about the rap sheet. Now before I continue I owe Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju my life, they saved mine and I am one of few who has no hatred towards them" the girl said.

She did not like me and well I don't like her either. "How did you know my plan before" I demanded. "I heard it, I know my guardian Miki tried to keep me out of it, however I don't know if I can trust one like you" she replied in a cold tone. "Gyozen I don't want to hear any more words out of you and if you come up with such a disgusting plan like the one you came up with the other day you will be asked to leave" Takayuki warned.

'I knew he would take that brat's side, I do not trust her. As far as I am concerned she is one' I thought as I glared at her. Her bodyguard, Ozaki glared at me and gently told her to sit down. Captain Gordon gave me a hard look.

"Takayuki the kid does have a point, it seemed necessary to ask another Kaiju about these MUTO's and if Godzilla is the only option we have then so be it" he said. "WHAT" I shouted. "Gyozen" Takagi called, I knew it was a warning. "Shut up Takagi Godzilla is a monster and now we have one among us in this room" I shot back. "Gyozen as your commander I am giving you an order to leave this room at once we will talk about this later do I make myself clear?" he ordered. I got up and left.

Third POV

Kitsune was glad Gyozen was out of the room. 'Thank you Takagi' Kitsune thought. Takagi then looked right at Miki and Kitsune "I am sorry about Gyozen" he said. "I am not too concerned about him Takagi, he is not worth resenting besides I wouldn't be any better than him and Godzilla told me what he doesn't like about us humans" Kitsune replied. "What did he tell you" Kenji asked.

"Godzilla know human being are going to do something rash against the MUTO's and how Kaiju Bloods were used as weapons only to be disposed of in the end" Kitsune replied. Miki knew what she was saying; she was thinking most people of G-Force were seeing her as an asset or a tool against the Kaiju, however she had no fear of them anymore she wasn't full of hate towards them.

"Why do you think we are going to do the same to you Kitsune" Takayuki asked. "I read how Kaiju Bloods were treated once their purpose had been served they were disposed of, I was told by the Cosmos and Shobijin my abilities as a Kaiju Blood will continue to grow. They do not want me to be used as a weapon for war and I refuse to take part in the Kaiju destruction" Kitsune replied.

Miki was not expecting her charge to have confidence in her voice, however she wasn't too sure if she should be applaud or impressed.

Kiryu and Zilla could sense from Kitsune's bonds with them. 'She has grown from a timid little human to a confident human' Kiryu thought. Miki finally said "while I am still disgusted with Gyozen's plan to use Kitsune as an asset to destroy these creatures after they protected her. I know Kitsune as a Kaiju Blood still has powers and they will grow however I am not for using her as a tool, she is a human being and what she has seen in her dreams and being able to contact Kaiju such as Godzilla" Miki said.

Kitsune was rather pleased no one was going to look at her as a tool, bad enough her alien abductors planned on it and Miki looked at Kitsune as a special human being with Kaiju blood, however there was more she was not telling her.


	21. Gyozen Snaps

Gyozen Snaps

I changed the title of my story since my story had evolved from psychic bonds with Kaiju to a girl with Kaiju Blood. I am unsure if I should or shouldn't bring in HEAT (watch Godzilla the Series) or not. I hope this answered your question MD and Guest cause this story did evolve from there, this is what I mean about a muse taking us places whether it is a writer or reader. Open to ideas as always by the way look up Kitsune (Japanese Fox Sprit sometimes has one tail to nine tails).

Gyozen's POV

I was beyond angry about getting pitched out of them meeting because of that freak. 'Why won't they see these Kaiju are mindless beasts and I don't believe these beast even cared for a tween like Kitsune. My plan was reasonable that brat should be locked up along with those other Kaiju-Bloods who knows how many are out there' I thought.

I heard the door open to see Ozaki and his ward, Kitsune the freak as I call her because of what she is. 'Freak' I thought and sent a glare her way. She looked right at me "I heard that" she replied. Tagaki walked up to her "I am deeply sorry he tried to use you as bait and I know you feel you owe these Kaiju such as Godzilla your life, he had a bad experience with him" he said to the freak.

After he left she went in a different direction. 'I will get you, you damn Kaiju Blood freak' I thought. "Gyozen" Takayuki said walking up to me when he emerged from his office. "We need to talk about your conduct in today's meeting" he added. Tagaki then nodded in my direction. I had no choice but to comply.

Third POV

As soon as all three men were alone in the conference room. "Admiral Gyozen your conduct was very inexcusable today we needed a plan to deal with the upcoming threat. You are pain to aid in the defense of Earth not Kitsune Akira" Tagaki said to him. "She is a threat she is a Kaiju Blood, Kaiju Bloods have ties to these beasts. She should be locked up she and the rest of the Kaiju Bloods out there are a menace" Gyozen declared.

"Kitsune Akira is not a menace, she had to contact the Kaiju on our world for help based on her statement taken when she was returned here after her abduction" Takayuki said in a commanding tone. "Gyozen under the request of Miki Saegusa you are to never approach let alone contact Kitsune Akira. You are ordered to stay away from her" Tagaki ordered.

When as was said and done Gyozen stormed out of the room, the Vortex spy watched 'hmm a disgruntled GDF officer well this will be perfect' he thought feeding the information to his queen.

Vorticia's POV

"I see Vortex this Admiral Gyozen will be perfect for our plan to abduct the Kaiju Blood since this is the only one whose powers have awakened" I said to my spy. "Yes my queen we could use him to abduct her, once her mutant bodyguard from the Earth Defense Force let's his guard down I can have him snatch her when her protectors least suspect it" Vortex said.

"My Queen" said one of my grunts "yes" I said motioning him to continue. "We do have to worry about her giant monster body guards after all there is one nearby and another in the Tokyo Bay" he said. "We will weaken them and then that Kaiju Blood is ours" I said. 'This girl will be perfect' I thought as my spy watched her every move.

Kitsune's POV

I had a bad feeling about Gyozen, I know he doesn't like me just because I'm a Kaiju Blood and I can't stand him either because he has a closed mind. 'He doesn't get it and he never will' I thought. 'You're right about that' Kiryu said through her bond. 'I know Kiryu but I have a feeling he is going to come off the rails' I replied as Ozaki escorted me back to where all psychics are housed.

"Something wrong Kitsune" Ozaki asked. "Just Gyozen I just don't know what is going to do after the way he acted during the meeting. I can see why your commander didn't trust him from the get go" I replied. "He does have a history of distaste towards Kaiju Kitsune and the fact your one of the Kaiju Bloods it was what set him off" he explained.

"There is something else I'm concerned about him going off the rails" I said. "Kitsune he is going to be watched and you have every reason not to trust him" Ozaki replied. "Well since I can communicate with Kaiju using telepathy and in my dreams during sessions and off time. Kiryu told me I have strong senses and to pay attention to them" I explained to him.

"You know something Kitsune we thought you would be a human with a fifth base in the DNA but when we were told you were a Kaiju Blood we were all taken off guard" Ozaki replied. I knew his comrades would tease him about having to guard me since all of the worst case scenario would happen.

Third POV

Dr. Yuhara watched the GDF officer, Ozaki with his ward Kitsune Akira. 'She is quiet a girl to go through being left on the steps of the orphanage and not only that is a Kaiju Blood. Sera watched her too. "Ozaki your needed for a briefing" Gordon called walking up to the duo. Ozaki then got down to Kitsune's level "I'm going to have to leave you alone for a while Kitsune, not to worry I just need to be debriefed and trained with the MUTO situation, don't worry we won't harm Godzilla" he said.

Sera watched her go towards Kiryu's hanger 'wonder what she's up to' Sera thought and decided to follow. Akane walked up to Tokumitsu Yuhara. "I never expected a Kaiju Blood to be here and have her find out more about the Kaiju Bloods" Akane said. Akane never thought she would find someone who understood Kiryu and Kitsune did seem to feel she owed the Kaiju for keeping her away from her alien captors.

Kiryu's POV

When Kitsune walked into the hanger I was pleased to see her again. "Kiryu I had to wait for Ozaki to leave me alone. Since my abduction I can only see you when I'm sleeping" Kitsune said. 'I understand Kitsune' I replied to the young Kaiju Blood. "I had to reveal everything about Kaiju Bloods, how they were used and once they served their purpose they were disposed of" she told me. 'I know Kitsune, I can tell the one's of the EDF, GDF and G-Force will not do this to you' I replied.

"There is something else Kiryu, Gyozen is about to snap I know it and this Vortex guy is who has me concerned cause I can sense something off about him but I can't read what he wants when he looks at me" I said to him. 'That does sound like something if off Kitsune and while you're body guard is away from the building stay away from those two human males' I warned.

"I will Kiryu" Kitsune replied and then she turned to face the left "I know you're here please show yourself" she called. The little girl who seemed to like one of my piolets, Akane Yashiro's love interest Dr. Yuhara's daughter, Sera Yuhara came out of the shadows.

Sera's POV

When Kitsune found out I was there I had to come out of the shadows. She looked me in the eyes "I'm not in your head, I'm not allowed to do that unless it is dire" she said. "I wasn't worried about it" I replied. "Sera it is what you think I am communicating with Kiryu" Kitsune said. "What does he tell you" I asked "he told me to trust my instincts and to keep my distance from Admiral Gyozen and Victor Vortex" Kitsune replied.

"I heard what he said" I told her. "Were you listening in" she asked. "I heard a bit of it" I replied. "I see, Sera I don't trust them cause of my reasons" she told me. "I know I am upset Kaiju Bloods like you were treated as weapons just like Kiryu" I told her looking up at the titan. "I know Kiryu feels the same way too, I have been able to understand the Kaiju, and I owe them for saving me from being used as a weapon of destruction" Kitsune replied.

"Sera" I heard my dad call "I have to go see ya Kitsune" I called "same" she replied. When I was with dad "so enjoy your time with Kitsune" he asked. "Yeah she told me a little about Kaiju Bloods" I replied. I told him about how they were used and abused for who they were. "She told me Kiryu is very protective of her" I explained. "Yes and we know about her Sera" dad said. "Yes we saw how Kiryu reacted when she was taken, in fact she is a star pupil among the psychic institute" dad replied.

I thought she was a nice girl after all she is more than a Kaiju Blood.


	22. Plight of the Fox

Plight of the Fox

Alright I know some of you missed some Kaiju action and this will happen soon enough and a spoiler alter: HEAT will come into play in the future. Thank you again Machine Dragon and I will get Biollante in play too cause the Vortex are about to make their move soon. MD has been the biggest contributor to the suggestion box (reviews) so please send shout outs to MD. By the way in _Saving a Father_ Megaguirus will get to play too. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

Admiral Gyozen was still fuming about the Kaiju Blood kicking him out of the meeting 'so what if I can't approach her I don't like freaks I hate them, especially one's like her' he fumed. He watched as Kitsune leave Kiryu's hanger. 'So she was with that Mecha unit well I should not be surprised since that thing has the first Godzilla's bones inside it' he thought.

Kitsune made her way to her room on the base, since she has to be there where she can be watched closely. 'I hope Ozaki comes back I have a bad feeling something is going to happen' she thought. She wanted to go see Zilla but couldn't cause she didn't want anyone to see him and assume he was hurting her so she had to go see him in her dreams. 'Sorry Zilla but since I was abducted I can't leave the institute and if any one sees you Zilla people will call in the force and hurt you' I said to him through our bond.

'I understand Kitsune and I know you told me about the individual with the GDF trying to use you and then dispose of you' Zilla said through their bond. 'I will have to go back to New York, my human father is going to wonder but I know Kiryu can't go anywhere' he replied.

Kitsune's POV

'What do you mean human dad Zilla' I asked him. 'I was a baby when he found me so he cared even if some humans wanted to kill me, he's with HEAT' Zilla explained through our bond. 'I think I have heard of HEAT or should I say Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team' I replied. 'You go it right they look out for mutants and other Kaiju like myself and Godzilla' he answered.

'Alright I hope to meet them someday' I replied to him and I could sense him leaving of course I knew Zilla can't stay there forever he does have humans who care for him and don't want to destroy him. ' Dr. Nick Tatopoulos I read his writing all the time, along with Dr. Chapman and Dr. Craven but Tatopoulos's aid Randy Hernandez I hope he messes with the robot again if I meet them of course this mysterious Monique Dupre' I thought.

I told Zilla when I watched Craven's presentation the robot started singing. "Randy Hernandez I hope you do it when I meet HEAT" I said to myself still laughing. 'You will' Zilla said through our bond. "Lights out Kitsune" called Miki.

Vortex's POV

I waited for the girl to fall asleep I knew I had to go to Gyozen with a proposition. I walked up to him "So you hate the brat don't you" I said to him. "Yes and how do you know about it" he said in a gruff tone. "I can read everything, the way she managed to get you kicked out and I had to agree with you the Kaiju Blood's should be considered a menace after all she could use these beast for her own gain" I added. "Now that you mention it what do you propose" he asked.

"I am one of the Vortaak and you have the ambition enough to lead the GDF" I added. "So your one of them well while I hate these Kaiju more than anything and getting rid of that brat would make my day" Gyozen replied. "Excellent and since you can't go near that brat then I will abduct her and then we can take her to my queen, she wants to see that little brat more than anything" I replied.

"Let's start now here's some chloroform" Gyozen hissed handing me the chemical to render that Kaiju Blood out cold so she will be easy prey" I said in a sinister tone. 'Now then time to get that brat and with her mutant body guard gone, the weaker links are around her room they are easier to take out' I thought.

Third POV

The Vortaak spy made his way to where Kitsune was living in 'time to trap a little fox' he thought as he found the guards around her door. He used the shadows, took out his gun, and loaded sleeping darts in the gun. 'Lights out you stupid humans' the Vortaak thought as he fired at the guards, when they were out he entered the room.

'Sleep and you will be pray brat' he thought as he took out a cloth and put the chloroform on the rag. He put the cloth on her face. Once she was in the alien's arms a small ship was waiting, Gyozen followed. "Now once we make her use her bonds to make these beasts attack everyone and everything she will have to be locked away for the rest of her life" Gyozen said.

"Actually we Vortaak can keep her prison forever after all we can harvest her blood for our queen" the Vortaak spy proposed. "Hear me out you won't see her again" he added.

Once they were gone the guards woke up and saw the girl gone. Kitsune told them through her telepathy what she heard and now she was going to be used as a pawn for another set of alien race's sick game. Miki was devastated when she was taken.

Ozaki's POV

I was told what happened. "Gordon the Vortaak sent a spy and Gyozen was in on the plot to abduct Kitsune, according to her message to Miki the Vortaak and Gyozen plan to use Kitsune to make the Kaiju destroy everything" I said. Kazama then walked up to me "Ozaki it could have happened to any one of us and we will get her back, I know she is a Kaiju Blood and it is interesting to have one after all we all know what it is like to be used and fear at the same time" he said.

"We have to get Gyozen back and when we do he is going to pay for what he did to her, Kitsune is a good kid and I know she was reluctant to reveal what she is" I replied. "Ozaki I know I teased you about having to guard Kitsune Akira and I thought it is interesting she is one of those Kaiju Bloods" he said. I was shocked knowing she had been abducted and now who knows what plight she is going through.

Kitsune's POV

I woke to find myself in a cage, and I didn't think I was better the first time I was abducted. "Well did you sleep well" came a sinister voice. "Who are you" I asked backing away from a green alien with long nails but she held my face. "I am Vorticia Queen of the Vortaak and you Kaiju Blood will be the key to my conquest of Earth" she said. "I refuse I will not be used for your sick games" I hissed.

I used to be scarred out of my mind of them and now I had just about enough of the plots of being used and disposed of like garbage once done with their plans. "Oh and when all is said and done you will be locked away" she added. This sound familiar and soon enough I saw the man I hated, Admiral Gyozen.

"You jerk you're in on this at him" I hissed at him. "You got that right and now that I have you where I want you I will make sure you are locked away forever" he replied. "Now young one we are near your pathetic city and you cannot escape these bars will kill you and don't think your big friends will save you" Vorticia said. "Oh word of advice make yourself comfortable you're going to be here a while" she added.

The two of them left. 'Kitsune' called Kiryu. 'Kiryu they told me about the defenses they isn't anything you can do for me, I am on my own but as soon as the guard comes in I will have to use everything I was taught by Miki, I am more than a Kaiju Blood, I am Miki's top pupil' I said to him. 'Alright Kitsune I knew there would be times where you have to do this on your own and when you manage to take out the defenses call all of us Earth Kaiju' he said.

'I understand, good thing those aliens can't read what I am thinking since they took my communicator to call the G-Force, EDF and GDF. I will do everything to resist and if I can't fight it then I will make sure you and the other Earth Kaiju can resist' I said to him. I sent the same message to the rest of the Kaiju 'if I can't resist with what they want then resist what they are making me send' I said.

I will get out of this and I hope Miki and the others can cope.


	23. Meet Biollante

Meet Biollante

This story has evolved from a timid girl with Kaiju Blood with ties with the Kaiju of Earth to a girl who would use her powers to aid her human kind even if some think she is a monster herself. Now I am unsure if Megaguirus should come into play in this story since the plot line for her in _Uminoko, Princess of the Kaiju_ is currently under construction once Uminoko and Godzilla take care of a lose end. Open to ideas as always.

G-Force

Third POV

The whole institute was in an uproar over Kitsune's abduction, Miki was most upset. "Who could have done this" she cried. She wanted to have Kitsune with her and now she was sure Kiryu was going to break out but he didn't. Miki was even more upset once the footage was recovered and discovered Admiral Gyozen was behind her abduction. "Why would he do this? What would make him abduct a kid" Kenji asked.

"I found more disturbing auto, that member we recruited recently was a Vortex spy" Takagi informed everyone in the conference. Gordon was most upset. "How could this have happened?" he asked. "I don't know and now we know Kitsune is a marked target and I think Gyozen is planning to frame her" Miki said.

"Kitsune was able to get a message, she told me her communicator had been destroyed and she can't tell me where she is since she was drugged but she knows she in deep sea" Miki said. The room was silent. 'I hope Kitsune is alright' Ozaki thought wondering how to get Kitsune out of the mess Gyozen put her in.

Kitsune's POV

While imprisoned I could sense a powerful force, something or a Kaiju that felt like Godzilla but had some human traits to it. I decided to reach out to the Kaiju. 'Who are you and why do you have a part of Godzilla and a human being' I asked using my telepathy. 'Why does a human like you take an interest in me' was the reply. 'I am a Kaiju Blood' I replied as to not provoke the Kaiju in question.

'A Kaiju blood yes I have heard of you from my half-brother Godzilla seeing how humans killed my human self so long ago' was all I got. 'You about me' I asked the Kaiju, which I could tell was a female Kaiju; I knew only two female Kaiju; Manda and Mothra.

Soon the door opened and Gyozen entered. "What the hell do you want" I hissed at him. "I think this will work don't you, I get to use you to have these beasts destroy each other and then dispose of you where no one will see you again" he sneered. "We'll see about that Gyozen the G-force had to review the footage by now" I growled. I was not going to be in fear anymore, not of my powers and the Vortex.

Third POV

Vorticia then made up her mind "you" she ordered pointing at one of her soldier's "fetch me the girl I would like to speak to her up close" the queen ordered. "Yes my queen" the soldier replied. 'Well I hope we can get that Earth brat to do what we say' the soldier thought. He heard how much trouble the Kilaaks, Simians and Xiliens had with the Kaiju Blood.

'I know the only difference between her and the ones who had not surfaced yet is her powers were discovered at an early age' the Vortex thought as he made his way to the prisoner's cage. When he arrived Gyozen had walked past him. "Told her when you were done I was going to lock her up for the rest of her life" he declared. "Our queen might have something better, steal her powers and then dispose of her" the Vortex said as he took a key out.

Kitsune glared at him. "Our queen wishes to see you" he hissed. "What for to bond with a space Kaiju" she retorted not in the mood for the queen, all she wanted to do was get out of here and find out which Kaiju she contacted. "Let's go you little pathetic Earth brat" the Vortex said taking Kitsune by her cuffs. Kitsune shot a nasty glare at Gyozen 'they will find out, I will show them everything' she thought in an angry tone.

"Resist all you want but there is no escape" the soldier growled as he took Kitsune away from her prison.

Kitsune's POV

I knew I had to contact the Kaiju in question again. 'Can I ask who you are' I asked the Kaiju I managed to contact. 'I was created by my father when I died in a terrorist attack to get Godzilla's cells. I was known as Erica Shiragami but he calls me Biollante' was her reply.

'Wait I met him Dr. Shiragami' I said to her. 'Oh you did' she asked and I sent her the proof as I was being led away. 'Please I need help the Vortex have me prisoner because they plan to frame me for a crime and Admiral Gyozen is going to throw me in prison. I know Godzilla but I can't tell you where I am because they drugged me please I need help' I said to her.

Biolante's POV

I was shocked to find out about a Kaiju Blood and this one has powerful ties with Kaiju, although I have heard about her but had yet to see the human girl for myself. 'This one knows my human father and not only that a member of the GDF was planning to use to Vortex to frame the girl and then dispose of her.

'I should get my Kaiju brethren of Earth to help after all she will be forced to use them for something terrible and she did not want this to happen, my human-self wanted to be a big sister to the little girl and protect her. 'Tell me your name since I told you mine' I said to her. 'My name is Kitsune Akira' was her reply. 'Alright Kitsune since you have Kaiju blood we need you to keep in contact with us and we will find you but since you are underwater it is going to be an issue' I said to her.

I knew it was not going to be easy getting her out and away from the Vortex; however I made my way to where Godzilla was living.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I saw a large plant-like Kaiju coming towards the island I share with my dad. "Dad" I called. "Yes" I asked and I pointed in the direction the Kaiju was in. "Biollante" he said surprised. "You know them dad" I asked looking up to him. "Yes my son and I am going to hold my fire since she doesn't want to fight me right away since she is my half-sister" he said.

"Godzilla the Kaiju Blood has been taken and I am able to sense where she is and if we don't get her away from her captors they are going to force her to have you and several others attack and then when the aliens are done with her a certain human is going to dispose of her" she said to me and dad.

I was shocked, for a human with Kaiju Blood her own kind well some of her own kind wants to use her and then dispose of her like a common thing. "Dad are you" I was about to ask. "I will have to son, I need you to stay where you are, you are not ready to fight them yet until I say you are ready" dad said.

Third POV

It wasn't long until the rest of the Earth Kaiju got the word about Kitsune's abduction at the hands of the Vortex. Based on what Biollante and Kitsune had informed they about the Vortex and they knew Kitsune was no longer a scared little girl, she was going to resist what her captors want since she can block bonds with them if she wanted to and they knew her psychic powers were now more powerful than her guardian's.

'That little human is growing up' Godzilla thought as he and the rest of the Kaiju, including Biollante were keeping their senses out for Kitsune. Godzilla hated humans because of their fear and hatred of him; however Kitsune seemed to understand him. 'This human does not fear nor hate me and since she altered me about the coming MUTOs' I think she will become a powerful Kaiju blood' he thought.

Kitsune's POV

As I was dragged to the Queen I couldn't help but glare at her. "Now don't give me that look human you are just what I need" she said. "You mean what you **want** " I retorted back. "Now don't give me that I need you to ensure the takeover is complete we took the Kaiju the Kilaak, Simians and Xiliens failed to use you to bond with a take control" she said giving an evil smile.

"I will not be used again" I hissed. "Now come now you will be rewarded" she said getting down from her throne and used a long nail to force me to look in her alien eyes. "I know what you are planning, you are going to dispose of me or should I say Gyozen is going to when you are done with me" I hissed.

I was not going to let them find out I told another Kaiju of Earth to get me away and I hope Biollante will help me, from what I used my powers aside from talking to her was to see what she looked at me. 'Least she can keep me safe and I never felt Zilla and Kiryu get so mad. I had to tell Kiryu to stay where he is to protect everyone. 'Kiryu G-Force needs you and the rest of the Kaiju of Earth will help me' I said to him.

I knew Kiryu was reluctant to stay at G0Force but I did not want the Vortex to find out. "We will not dispose of you your own kind will" she laughed. 'We will see about that I can resist whatever you do to me' I thought. "You will obey me for you are powerless" she laughed. "I wouldn't count on it" I replied knowing she will find out. "You will not resist me" she hissed. "You take her back to her room" she said to the Vortex officer who took me back to my cell.

'I will not lose there is more to fighting than brawn, you forget humans are intelligent beings and if you can force me to bond with those space Kaiju then I can have them do something for me, spell the end of you' I thought.


	24. Outfoxing the Captors

Outfoxing the Captors

Guys should Megaguirus have a chance to play in this fanfic since as a little spoiler for _Uminoko, Princess of the Kaiju_ will get to play. Keep in mind my Kaiju alter ego is not an ordinary princess; one she is not spoiled nor does she have anyone serve her cause she doesn't care for that. I would compare Uminoko to Xena Warrior Princess or San from Princess Mononoke. Open to ideas as always just to add more material to the plot Kaiju. (Everyone uses bunny so I decided to use something different).

Kitsune's POV

I was not going to let those aliens use me only to dispose of me or should I say ensure that pricks plan did not work. 'I have been reading your mind Gyozen and of course you could not take all my methods to expose you. You seem to forget I have been training with Miki and she taught me how to use my powers to expose you for who you really are, an ugly human with the ugliest nature I had ever encountered' I thought.

'Kitsune are you alright' Mothra asked through our bond. 'I'm alright so far Mothra they took my means of communication but not my powers' I replied. 'I understand you told Kiryu to stay where he is' Mothra said. 'I had to in case another spy was still there and this was to avoid those freaks from finding out, my captors not any of you Kaiju' I said.

'I understand Kitsune and keep your bonds open with us we can detect you and find you' Mothra instructed me. 'I understand Mothra' I replied. The door opened to reveal Gyozen. "What do you want now back to blab about how you plan to dispose of me and then find and lock away other Kaiju Bloods" I hissed. "Now don't be like that" he said with an evil grin on his face. 'C'mon you leach open the door so I can stun you' I thought and since I lived on G-Force base I watched the troops train and picked up on the training.

Third POV

Vorticia was pleased her subject she sent to spy on the GDF found out about a Kaiju Blood. "Yes she is perfect for my plan and now that I have the space Kaiju the Kilaaks, Simians and Xiliens tried to use but failed to get that Kaiju Blood to bond with them" she said giving a sinister grin.

"Bring me the prisoner" Vorticia ordered. "Yes my queen" the Vortex she addressed replied.

Kitsune's POV

I was beyond angry or was it Godzilla's anger over the fact that his home was being threatened again by an alien invasion. Soon the door to my prison opened 'now's my chance' I thought and I used my psychic powers to have gravity binds on Gyozen and the Vortex jailor. I took the keys from the Vortex and use telekinesis to move the two of them into my cell.

'Now to look the part' I thought taking the jailors clothing and weapons, good thing the guard was just as big as I am. 'This should fool the others but I am not too sure about the Queen herself and I will have to take Gyozen with me when the Kaiju come and get me because they know what I told them. 'I would love to eat him' Rodan growled through our bond. 'No Rodan let my own kind deal with him and besides treason against our own kind does not carry a light punishment' I replied.

'Now then' I thought. I practiced mimicking the jailors voice and I exited the room. "Guards the prisoner is gone the air duct is open she is lose" I said.

Third POV

The act worked the guards went in to look for 'Kitsune'. 'Suckers' Kitsune thought as she silently closed the door and locked the guards' in. "Where is the prisoner" came Vorticia's voice. "My queen the prisoner has escaped" Kitsune heard through the com-link.

'I better move' Kitsune thought. She knew she had to keep her act up in order to deceive her captors. 'I will need to be ready for the Kaiju of Earth and I better tell Godzilla and the others about the Space Kaiju coming back' Kitsune thought.

'Godzilla the space Kaiju are with them be careful Big G' she said using her bond with him. 'Thank you for informing me young Kaiju Blood, Manda and Zilla are arriving to the location, now you are going to have to be in one's mouth, I'm sorry' Godzilla said.

Vorticia's POV

I was beyond angry "that disgusting Earth brat dares to defy me" I roared pissed off about the brats escape. "Find that brat and bring her to me" I ordered. 'How could that brat escape I made sure she couldn't' I thought.

The guard I sent passed. "You come forward" I ordered. The guard did just that although I felt something was off, way off about him. "Yes my queen" he said getting down to his knees. 'Good he remembered to do that' I thought. "Tell me what happened" I ordered. "My queen she somehow got out of her cell and the air duct was ajar" he answered. "I see now get out of my sight" I hissed and he was gone.

Kitsune's POV

When the queen demanded I come to her I knew right away what it was about, of course I read the guard whom I am impersonating on how to address his queen. 'I hope this works I can't let her find out it is me and the Kaiju of Earth are on their way because I kept my bonds open so they can track me down.

'Go along with it Kitsune' I thought. "You come forward" she ordered. "Yes my queen" he said getting down to his knees. 'Good he remembered to do that' I thought. "Tell me what happened" she ordered. "My queen she somehow got out of her cell and the air duct was ajar" I answered. "I see now get out of my sight" she hissed and I was gone.

'Thank God that's over' I thought as I made my way to the control room. 'I need to get their plan, G-Force, EDF and GDF are going to need these' I thought. I was not too sure how long my ruse was going to last and I knew it was only a matter of time until I would be found out.

'Kitsune' called Zilla. 'Zilla I am dressed up as a guard and Vorticia might have bought it and I am going to have to get Gyozen out too after all he abducted me and he needs to answer for his crimes' I said to him. 'We understand Rodan told me what you informed him young Kaiju Blood' Zilla replied.

"Stop you" called a voice. 'Well guess I am found out but don't worry about me just do your part' I said to Zilla and the other Kaiju. I turned to face the Vortex in question. "Thought you could get away, you human friend told us how you got out" he said. I took the gun and shot out the lights, I had to rely on my abilities as a G trainee and from what I learned to evade to take them out.

Third POV

Kitsune managed to shot out the arms of the Vortex who tried to recapture her. 'I am not going to be forced to awaken and bond with those Kaiju again' Kitsune thought as she managed to evade the Vortex trying to capture her.

"Not so fast girlie" came the voice of them man she hated, Admiral Gyozen. In his hands were a pair of cuffs. "I have far more experience, you cannot hide from me" he said. 'Don't count on it' she thought as she used a com she had stolen from one of her captors and she turned it on.

"Why are you doing this" she asked in a nonchalant tone. "Why because I wanted to use you for their plan, once the Kaiju began fighting I would have dropped you in the middle let your huge friends deal with you, take you away and then lock you away" he replied. 'Got it all' she thought. "Furthermore prove Kaiju Bloods like you do not deserve to walk among normal humans" he added. "What about those like Ozaki" she asked hoping to get more incriminating evidence. "Those mutants are freaks and should not be around humans at all" he said and he went to look for Kitsune.

'Got what I needed, every word' she thought and she could sense Biollante close by with Zilla. 'Zilla we need to take him I am going to get him closer to me' she said to him. 'I have evidence to get him so much hard time' Kitsune said putting the com away in the suit pocket she had stolen from her captor, she used a stun gun to stun Gyozen and too the cuffs from him 'I know those were for me and now I better make some adjustments' she thought as she used wire cutters to cut away the ships defenses and weapon systems.

Biollante's POV

I can sense the Kaiju Blood and not only that I had to agree with her, that human who tried to use her for that invaders' own selfish agendas' needs to be brought back and face everyone. 'I can sense you Kitsune and you will be safe in one of my roses' I said to her. 'I got it Biollante and by the way I made some 'improvements to their ship' Kitsune replied. I sent my vines in to grab Kitsune and that human.

She got inside while the rest of the Kaiju took the time to attack the aliens who took her. "Biollante, Zilla take Kitsune to safety. Manda and I will make sure you won't be followed" Godzilla ordered. "Understood" I said, it was a good thing my roses will keep her and that human dry and I am giving them oxygen so they could breath.

Third POV

The Vortex tried to fight against Godzilla and they saw so much damage done by Biollante that they couldn't get their defenses up and running. "How" Vorticia demanded. "My queen the prisoner was in the guards clothes and not only that the plant Kaiju of Earth took her and Gyozen. She got away" was the report. **"** **I KNOW THAT AND I DEMAND A RETREAT NOW FLY US OUT OF HERE"** Vorticia bellowed. The ship flew away from Godzilla and Manda but not Mothra and Rodan.

As soon as Biollante surfaced she opened the rose containing the young Kaiju Blood. " **I WILL BE BACK AND NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE MINE"** Vorticia bellowed at the Kaiju Blood. 'We will see about that, in fact I would strongly advise you not to underestimate me I am no longer scared of my powers I know what I am capable of and I am not going to let you use me to use the Kaiju of Earth as weapons' she replied using her psychic powers.

Zilla walked up to Kitsune and got down to her eye level. 'You did well for a human, in fact my human friends had to deal with the same thing only this time none of us were brainwashed thanks to you' he said to Kitsune. 'We better get her home and this one has plenty of crimes to answer to' Biollante said.

Zilla and the rest of the Kaiju such as Mothra, Manda, Rodan, and Godzilla decided to walk back in case of an ambush. 'Miki I'm free and I have so much evidence to get rid of my abductor' Kitsune said.

Miki's POV

When news of several Kaiju on the edge of the harbor came I had a feeling Kitsune was coming home. Sure enough they were there. "Miki" called Takayuki. "It's alright I can sense her they came to give her back" I said. Biollante put two vines down, she opened the rose to reveal Kitsune, wearing a Vortex guard outfit and when she took it off I knew she had something else. "Miki I need to give this to Tagaki" she said handing a device to him.

Soon the second vine lowered. "Let me go now" Gyozen growled. As soon as Tagaki played the recording it revealed everything. "Let him go Biollante and then the GDF can arrest him" Kitsune said with a playful grin on her face. "WHAT?" Gyozen shouted as soon as he was released.

Kitsune's POV

When Gyozen tried to lunge at me I moved toward Zilla and he allowed his salvia to fall on the disgraced Admiral. "By the way Gyozen how should I put this, well KASTANK you are so busted" I said. In fact Zilla got down to my eye level. "Thanks everyone for getting me away from that mad queen" I said rubbing Zilla's snout. 'It was you who did most of the work Kitsune' Mothra said. 'She's right for a human you are pretty smart' Godzilla said.

Soon the Kaiju left on peaceful terms, of course Zilla was going to stay nearby. Gyozen was taken in cuffs. I knew I was going to have to tell them everything once I had a good meal and a better place to sleep, besides a cold cell.


	25. Admiral Gyozen Imprisoned

Admiral Gyozen Imprisoned

Sorry for the wait guys my hard drive went dead on me so I couldn't update a single story so I deeply apologize for the wait. Keep in mind Zilla did steal some of the show, I know he was not a popular Kaiju, well his dad wasn't but any who I thought it would be fun to have him be one of Kitsune's bodyguards since he agreed to protect her so now that Gyozen has been exposed let's just say he is in for it.

Kitsune's POV

'Kiryu' I called to him through our bond. 'Kitsune I heard the whole thing Biollante told me how you managed to escape and I have to say good job little one. You have grown out of your fears and you have grown little one' he said.

Miki still wouldn't let me out of her sight and I don't blame her. Kazama, Ozaki's mutant comrade got down to my eye level. "How did you manage to pull this off kid" he asked. I touched his forehead with my palm to show him everything. I already did that with Ozaki because it was going to take a long time to explain so using my psychic powers. "I see" he replied after I removed my hand, he then rose to his full height.

"Let's take you home Kitsune you need some food cause I can tell those Vortex did not take better care of you" Gordon said. I had to agree and I am not so warry of him anymore. "Now kiddo I have to ask you how did you come up with this escape plan of your" he asked giving me a grin of approval. Ozaki explained to me when he gives you that grin it means I have his respect.

"I watched G-Force, GDF and EDF soldiers train" I replied. "So I see well I am pleased you learned this all on your own and if you had the M-base you would have made a fine addition" he said ruffling my hair. Ms. Saegusa you little charge is quite a quick study" Ozaki said. I turned to watch Gyozen getting hauled away in cuffs. "She's the monster not me she would have unleashed those mindless beast on us she and the other Kaiju Bloods have not to be trusted and should not be allowed to walk among us" he ranted. 'Doesn't he ever shut up' I thought.

Miki's POV

I never wanted to let Kitsune leave my sight again after all this has been the second time she had been abducted, however she told me Rodan wanted to eat Gyozen but she managed to talk him out of it. "Kitsune you are going to need to explain how this happened and how you managed to escape" I said to her. "It is long and complicated Miki, why not use the same device we use to look into the dreams when I had the dreams of the MUTO's coming" Kitsune suggested. "Not a bad idea because Tagaki, Dr. Shiragami and Kenji Miku would like to know what happened to you because this matter does concern them too" I said to her.

"I know G-Force is going to want to know everything" she added. "Yes Kitsune General Hyodo and Prime Minister Takayuki Segawa were worried about you too in fact we all were but we are pleased you're safe" I said to her.

Since I took her out of the orphanage I could not help but feel protected by her. "Now Kitsune we think since you had a few rough nights because of the ordeal you had to go through we thought it was best to let you rest and get settled in and then we can get the information from you" I said to her.

Third POV

Kitsune was glad to be coming home, she knew the car she was in with Miki and Ozaki had to be flanked by motorbikes and the van Gyozen had to be guarded so both prisoner and the saved Kaiju Blood were safe. 'I wonder if I am the only Kaiju Blood out there' she thought. 'Kitsune your powers awakened because you had the dreams while the other Kaiju Bloods denied their powers' Mothra said through their bond. 'Why Mothra are they are in fear because they have blood ties to Kaiju like yourself and Godzilla' Kitsune asked.

'Little Kitsune you have more than one bond the other rejected their bonds while you on the other hand couldn't because of your powers of telepathy, telekinesis. You powers are much stronger than your human guardian's' Mothra explained to her. 'Thank you Mothra for telling me' she replied. 'There is something you need to know Kitsune Zilla will be staying close by after all he never went back on his word but he does have another group of humans to protect' she added.

'I know Mothra' Kitsune said through her bond. After the talk with Mothra Kitsune could see the building growing into view. 'I almost forgot how huge the building is' Kitsune thought as she followed Miki and the other members of the GDF, EDF and G-Force.

Soon the force was there to see her come back and this time Kitsune did not meet looks of fear from some member of Kiryu's operators and mechanics. Akane walked up to her and asked "How come Kiryu didn't move when you went missing" she asked. "I had to keep the Vortex and Gyozen fooled in order make them think there was nothing wrong and I thought he needed to remain here in case the Vortex tried anything funny such as sending any of the Space Kaiju's over to Japan let alone any place in the world" Kitsune replied.

Soon she was led into the building where the security had to be increased. An extra precaution to be taken was everything about Kitsune had to be under guard, in other words classified. "We have to keep her protected after all we know many will want to abduct her" Takayuki Segawa declared. "Miki it is for her own protection and we need to ensure she will be safe" he added after Kitsune was put to bed to sleep off her ordeal while Gyozen was put under strict guard twenty-four seven so he would not escape.


	26. Preparing the Trial

Preparing the Trial

Thank you MDN for giving me future aid should the Xenomorphs try let alone consider getting into my muses office, and since my hard drive went dead they were glad to have a day off so I let them and hope their ideas come in even if they read the suggestion box or not. So I can only hope the Xenomorphs will stay out of my muses' office cause they have enough to worry about besides vicious man eating aliens. HEAT and the MUTO's will arrive soon but first things first.

Kitsune's POV

I found myself on the bed in my own room, not in that cell. 'Right I have to use the machine for seeing dreams of psychics like myself and Miki' I thought. I know Rodan wanted to eat Gyozen however that jerk should consider himself lucky I talked the pteranodon Kaiju out of it cause I didn't think he tasted too good anyway.

Soon I was dressed and prepared to show what happened and how I managed to escape. 'Well I hope I can get the other solder's praise of the EDF since I got Gordon's approval and I am more than a little girl with Kaiju Blood' I thought. Ozaki greeted me as I emerged from my room. "The evidence from your mind is vital Kitsune Akira and we all look forward to seeing this" he said.

I understood why, he didn't know I would watch him and the G-Force, EDF train. Soon the two of us were at the room and I was led inside. "This is important Kitsune so please show us everything from the start of Gyozen and that spy abducting you" Takagi said. "I understand Commander Takagi" I replied as soon as I was on the bed and the wires were hooked up to me. It was a matter of time when I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep to show the evidence from my point of view of the abduction and how I managed to escape before I was locked up for something I was not in any control over.

Takagi's POV

I had to say I was shocked over the actions of Gyozen, seeing him on the security cameras taking Kitsune by rendering unconscious with chloroform. "Well looks like we are going to see everything" Ozaki said looking right at the monitors.

We had the TV monitor on record for Gyozen's court martial for treason. "Well he did plan on using her to destroy the Kaiju and in the end lock her up" Kenji muttered. I was not at all surprised since he planned on disposing of her to isolation for the rest of her life for his own selfish agendas'.

Soon in the dream of what had happened when Kitsune was abducted. "Well we knew he hated Kaiju's but a kid with Kaiju blood" Kazama muttered not even trying to hide his disgust. None of us knew how far Gyozen was willing to go just to get his way so we could only speculate he joined in on the Vortex's plan to get revenge against Kitsune.

"What else was he planning" I asked myself. Soon it showed when Gyozen told Kitsune his plan with the Vortex jailer taunting her. We could hear what she had been thinking at the time, she was searching for weak points and hear her plan. 'When the guard comes back, since he is just as big as I am I can use what I learned from watching the soldier training and from what Miki and my teachers taught me'.

"Well looks like we are about to find out and see who she managed to get out" Kenji muttered. Soon the jailor and Gyozen returned 'now' came Kitsune's thought. She used her telekinesis to immobilize the Vortex guard and Gyozen, took the guard's armor and tricked the Vortex on board the ship into thinking she had gotten out using an air vent she could move into.

"Clear girl" Kazama said. "Well Ozaki looks like your ward and Miki's top student is smarter than we all thought" Karen said. Karen was another EDF M-base soldier. The part that made me nervous for Kitsune was getting up close and personal with the Vortex Queen, Vorticia.

'Didn't think she would fall for this' Kitsune thought again as we all watched everything and the end was when she was returned to us. What caused Gordon to grin was the part when Kitsune shot out the lights in order to use her psychic powers to locate her enemies, shot out their arms so none of them could fire at her. Of course we learned how she got Gyozen to say what he had said on the recording she gave me.

Third POV

Once Kitsune's account was done the operator, Uzimi Katone took out the recorded evidence of Kitsune's account of events on her ordeal at the hands of the Vortex and Gyozen. "Gordon sir" Ozaki said after Kitsune woke up from her induced sleep. "Yes Ozaki" he replied. "Sir I think we should teach Kitsune how to fight after all we know this is the second time she had been abducted" Ozaki proposed.

"Hmm well she did learn how to fight by observing the G-Force and EDF so yes we should teach her after all she needs to learn this. She is a fast study and it is a shame she does not have the M-Base, however since she is a Kaiju Blood. We know how she can be used and abused for our enemies personal gain yes and Ozaki everyone will rotate so she can learn from more of your own" Gordon said.

Kitsune then said "good then the next time some jerk decides to use me I won't let them". "Thank you Kitsune for your account and now that we have what we need against Gyozen I can assure you his title will be removed and shamed forever" Takagi said. "Good he deserves it and my only message to him is 'get out of my hair and life forever' and to the Vortex 'don't mess with me'" Kitsune replied.

'Looks like she has been paying close attention alright' Gordon thought and soon the next phase was going to begin, trying and convicting Gyozen due to so much damning evidence.


	27. Gyozen on Trial

Gyozen on Trial

This is it humans and Kaiju readers the bastard who tried to use Kitsune as a weapon on to dispose of her however his little plan backfired besides he should have known she has other powers too. Of course if you piss off Godzilla let alone any other Kaiju (I'm looking at you Kiryu and Machine Dragon Nero) there is hell to pay. Of course Gyozen should have learned if you mess with the affairs of dragons for humans are very tasty and good with ketchup, mustard, BBQ, hot tabasco sauce. Open to ideas but if I see a nasty review from a reader and a guest you have a chance to stop reading and leave me alone or Uminoko will deal with you.

Third POV

Gyozen was sitting in a brig cell still unsure of how that brat with the Kaiju Blood managed to escape and he was not allowed to see the footage taken from her. "Gyozen" said a jailor. He got up to let the jailor; Kizuki Tazo put cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was escorted into the court room to answer for charges of blackmail, kidnapping, illegal transport of a minor and high treason.

Kitsune was sitting close to her guardian, to add to her testimony she decided to reveal everything including her two Kaiju body guards. She told Gordon she would tell him everything under the terms they leave Zilla alone since he was not bothering anyone, except the big fish.

"All rise honorable Judge Takayuki now residing" the bailiff called as the magistrate entered the room. "Please be seated" he said bluntly.

Kitsune's POV

Gyozen had seen far better days; he looked grey all over and in total disgrace. I did not feel sorry for him. 'Zilla I know you and Kiryu were against me telling them but I have to promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Besides Gordon promised they would leave you alone' I said thought our ties.

'I know Kitsune' he replied. 'Zilla it is the jerk who is on trial not me and not you' I replied sending him an image of what he looked like now and he said 'he does look pathetic'. 'I agree' I said back.

"Admiral Gyozen you have been charged with high treason against Japan, high treason against Earth, kidnapping and illegal transport to a minor how do you pled" Takayuki asked. "Not guilty" he replied. I could only look on in disgust over what he said. "Can you explain this taken from Kitsune Akira" Takayuki asked and he played the recording.

It had everything from my conversation with Kiryu, and Zilla to the escape plan I had. "It is nothing but lies your honor" he said. 'I know how a justice system works but not to have anyone to defend him and making the choice to defend him what a joke' I thought. Miki gave me a look but I just muttered "this is not going to go well".

I continued to glare at him on the stand 'you are a total disgrace and the main reason I regret researching more about Kaiju Bloods like me and I should have known you were full of crap' I thought. "Gyozen on behalf of Miki Saegusa and her adopted ward Kitsune Akira you abducted her and tried to frame her for a Kaiju war" Miki's attorney, Katzuma Inoichi stated.

"I did not" he argued. I could not help but feel flabbergasted he abducting me, locked me up like an animal, tried to sell me to the Vortex and was planning to frame me in order to keep me locked up for the rest of my life. "I have no further questions and I would like to call Miki please" Inoichi said.

Miki's POV

I went up to the witness stand to give my statement. I could sense Kitsune's disgust and anger over Gyozen trying to lie. 'I promise Kitsune when this is all said and done you will never see him again' I said to her using telepathy to Kitsune. 'Good and he should be lucky I talked Rodan out of eating him' she replied still glaring at the back of his head.

"I promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth" I said to my lawyer on Kitsune's behalf. "How well did you know Gyozen" he asked. "Not too well we only met a few weeks ago" I replied. "I see now what was your reaction over Gyozen's plan to use Kitsune Akira to force the Kaiju of Earth to fight" he asked.

"I was against the plan from the start Kitsune Akira is a child and because she was a Kaiju Blood. Kaiju Bloods were often used as weapons only to disposed of" I replied. "I see and is it true Kitsune did not tell you" he asked. "Yes and she had concerns people would brand her a monster" I replied. "Very well I have no further questions" he added.

I knew this was not going to go well for Gyozen since he planned the abduction of Kitsune Akira. Soon it was Kitsune's turn to explain the taped testimony of what happened to her and how she managed to escape.

Kitsune's POV

"Kitsune Akira please come to the stand" Inoichi called. I knew this was it of course Gyozen is going to attack my words well I know how to attack him right back. "Kitsune is it true you are one of rare cases of Kaiju Bloods" he asked. "Yes". "Do you know why Gyozen would plan to take you against your will and try to frame you for a worldwide Kaiju war" he asked. "He hated me from the start and having psychic powers like Miki, my guardian I could sense something off" I replied.

"I see now can you explain the video we took prior to this trial" he asked showing the room everything, including Kiryu and Zilla being two additional body guards. "Zilla promised to protect me after the first abduction and I can trust him and I would never dream of having any Kaiju's attack" I replied. "Alright now how did you know what to do when you were held" he asked. "While Ozaki, the EDF who is assigned to me was out being debriefed I would watch the soldiers human, G-Force and EDF soldiers train with hand to hand combat and weapons" I replied.

"So you learn by observation" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "I see well I have no further questions" he said. Gyozen stood up and said "so you learn by watching" he asked in a rude tone. "Yes" I replied making sure I hid my disgust. "Do you think I as a respected solider would try to frame you" he asked. "I saw your hand go around my face with chloroform and take me to the Vortex. In other words I could sense you giving off a bad vibe, I heard your plans when you first arrived Gyozen" I replied. I made sure to keep my anger in check cause Gyozen was the last person I wanted to talk with.

"I have nothing more to say to you" I said. "Can I go back now" I asked Takayuki. "Yes you can" he replied. "The jury will leave to decide the verdict" he replied.

I had a feeling this was not going to end well for Gyozen.

Twenty-Minutes Later

Third POV

The jury returned and Takayuki said "has the jury reached a verdict". "We have, we find Gyozen guilty on the charges of kidnapping, illegal transport of a minor and high treason. We recommend life without parole and his rank stripped" the foreman declared. "Very well take the defendant in custody" Takayuki said.

Gyozen was taken in chains he glared at Kitsune of course she glared right back. "Takayuki can I say one final thing to him" she asked. "Go ahead Ms. Akira" he replied to her. "You should consider being locked up for the rest of your life, having your military rank removed a blessing Gyozen. I am only going to tell everyone in this room while I was held; Rodan wanted to eat you so you of all people should consider yourself lucky I talked him out of it" she hissed. She turned to the guards and said "get him out of here and out of my life".


	28. Learning to Defend

Learning to Defend

How's it going human and Kaiju fans, we are back and since Gyozen is gone forever and maybe this time for good although the Vortex and the rest of the aliens will be back. Now as most of you know Rodan wanted to eat Gyozen of course he should be lucky Kitsune talked the Kaiju himself out of eating him. Now if a Kaiju wants to eat someone everyone hates ask the Kaiju these questions 1) want me to pass the ketchup, mustard or another condiment, 2) would you like fires with that, 3) would you care for a soda or coffee or a shake and 4) do you want your drink to be small or Kaiju size?

Third POV

Kitsune was glad the trial was over and Gyozen was locked up for the rest of his life. She was sound asleep clutching her Tanuki doll given to her by her adopted mother, Miki. Since she was freed with the help of the Kaiju Kitsune began to look at Miki as her mom, although she didn't know if her parents are alive or deceased.

Of course she had to prepare for tomorrow since she had been abducted Ozaki got Gordon's approval to train her on fighting skills. 'I have to learn Kiryu and since being abducted I have learn. I only learned by watching the soldiers' she said to Kiryu when she went to see him in her dreams.

Kiryu's POV

I was not too sure on how to feel Kitsune Akira learning to defend herself. "I don't know Kitsune" I said to her as she appeared in my dream. "Kiryu I had been abducted twice and I need this to protect myself" she replied. "I understand Kitsune" I replied to her. I knew as a Kaiju Blood she was vulnerable, meaning she could be used and abused at the same time, before I became a cyborg I knew about her kind.

"Kiryu I feel safe with you, Zilla and the security" she said. I never expected her to say that and even thought the ignorant human who wanted to use her and when all was said and done was to dispose of her in the end. "Kitsune I have to say for such a small human you have the abilities of a Kaiju. The Shobijin and Cosmos told me about her escape plan, plus how she stood up to her tormentor in court.

"I was not going to let my small size get the best of me Kiryu, you and the rest of the Kaiju taught me to never be afraid of my powers. I had to let them go and not let those who want to use me know I am not a weapon of war" she added.

I had to agree with her knowing all the hell she went through; left on the steps, in an orphanage for nearly ten years of her life and was abducted twice to be used and disposed of.

Kitsune's POV

I was in fear of my powers but not anymore I learned to keep them in control. Least I am in a warm bed and not some hellish cell, can't say the same for Gyozen, do I feel sorry for that prick; no he got what he deserved. Soon the sun pieced the blinds and I thought 'I might as well wake up now'. I put on a light green t-shirt, short jeans and running shoes to prepare for self-defense from Ozaki and a few other soldiers from G-Force, GDF and EDF.

I knew they would get up early so I feel the need to show them a good example I had been following although Zilla came into my head. 'Training Kitsune' he asked. 'Yes big guy' I replied. 'Well kiddo I found another Kaiju I love although I wish my adopted human father and the rest of the pack would leave us alone' he said. 'Who is she' I asked him unsure of how he would respond. 'Her name is Komodithrax' he replied.

He sent me a picture of what she looked like, a giant komodo dragon. 'Please don't be mad for asking' I said to him. 'I'll try not to' he replied as I walked to meet Ozaki. 'Can I meet her sometime in a dream connection' I asked. 'I don't see why not' he replied.

It wasn't long until I met-up with Ozaki at the mess hall. "Get something kiddo cause we have a whole day planned out" he said. I understood what that meant, by now I am used to having more than one bodyguard. His co-mutant Kazama gave me a look and after a moment of silence said "kid I have to say the way you handled the whole ordeal and escape plan was by all means impressive" he said.

Ozaki's POV

I never expected Kazama to say what he had said to Kitsune. "I have to agree with him Kitsune the way you got Gyozen to confess was impressive" I said. "Hey kiddo did Rodan really want to eat him" an EDF officer Ozikami asked. "Yes but that jerk should be lucky I managed to talk him out of all Kaiju out of it" she replied.

"Well kiddo when all of us are done with you those who want to use you and abuse you will think twice" I said to her. "Well life can be worse could be in Gyozen's pathetic skin right about now" she replied. As soon as we were done with eating I had Kitsune follow all of us into the training room where we can have her watch at first and then have her try what we had her watch.

Of course we had to go easy on her at first since she is so small and a kid who has special powers, although we wondered if she had an extra segment in her DNA like the rest of us. 'Too bad you would have been a fine addition but we still are unsure of what the MUTO is capable of. I knew we were going to have to have Godzilla deal with the threat' I thought.

"Watch everything Kitsune" I said to her.

Third POV

Training was all about self-defense and all Kitsune had to do was watch how attacks were thrown and blocked. So far Gordon and Miki were around to ensure Kitsune was paying attention. It wasn't long until Kitsune was asked to practice against a new comer by the American name Seth.

She was put in front of him "so you have Kaiju Blood well what can a tiny twerp like you do" he said. This was enough to get the approval from Gordon and threw a punch at the cocky mutant's groin. Seth went down holding his sensitive area. "Very good Kitsune" Ozaki said trying not to laugh. "Seth you need to keep your attitude in check" he added.

Seth soon got up and glared at Kitsune who glared back. "Why is this brat here anyway" he asked in a callused tone. "She needs this and you did not appear at Gyozen's trial and she needs to be trained in self-defense after being taken twice by aliens only to be disposed of in the end" Ozaki explained to the new comers. Kitsune already began to get annoyed with Seth for being cocky and being called 'tiny' she only let the Kaiju who protected her call her that, she isn't very big for a nine year old but still.

"Seth if you keep your attitude up it is going to get you killed" Gordon said entering after a moment. He turned to Kitsune "have to say kid you have been paying close attention" Gordon said getting down to Kitsune's level. She bowed as a way of saying thanks you to him. "Keep training her cause she needs it, and we know those she will have to protect herself" he added.

Kitsune's POV

The rest of the day involved training to protect myself, well considering the fact that I had chloroform in my face I couldn't help that. Of course with Seth I was not at all sorry for hitting him in the nuts for making fun of my smaller size. 'Very good Kitsune you have been able to use your smaller size' Kiryu said since I let him see what I was seeing in my eyes. So far Ozaki had taught me other methods of defense and so far I am not letting my size hinder myself.

So far I had to be put against Seth "puny brat" he muttered. 'I am not a brat and don't call me puny' I thought getting annoyed with him. "Alright Kitsune I am going to have you bound and we need to see how you can get out of it and defend yourself at the same time" Ozaki said putting cuffs on my wrists while Seth was given the key.

I could see he was getting a cocky look on his face. "Go" Ozaki ordered. Seth lunged at me while I moved out of his way and this caused him to run into a wall. I used my powers of mind over matter to get the key to free myself. Soon I was free and Seth turned to face me, he lunged again so this gave me time to use my telekinesis to stop him in his tracks. "You little" he growled. "Never let your guard down, that was the first lesson Ozaki taught or did you fall asleep again" I asked him. "Release him Kitsune" Ozaki said.

I let him get up. "Wow the kid beat you again and look at you Seth for someone three times her size she beat you real good" Kazama said, I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Very good Kitsune but we still have al long way to go, so you can go and Seth we need to have a talk" Ozaki said to him, I could tell this could not be good for him.

Ozaki's POV

I pulled Seth aside after Kitsune left with Miki. "Seth you need to focus on the training, I had to do this so Kitsune can learn to protect herself. Now you provoked her into doing it. Now you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and focus" I said to him.

"Now as small as Kitsune is she does have a huge amount of power and this power can be abused" I said to him and I left him at that to gather his thoughts.


	29. Visitors from the Other Side

Visitors from the Other Side

I think all you human and Kaiju fans know what this means and trust me Uminoko has been excited about this too. Now I think some of you are wondering what a Tanuki is, a little raccoon mischief maker like the Kitsune. If any of would like to learn more about these Japanese myths and Monsters search and read _Yokai Attack! The Japanese Monster Survival Guide._

Staten Island, New York

Third POV

Nick Teutopolis didn't know why Zilla was in Japan's bay most of the time and when he decided to phone the GDF and EDF the directors of both groups gave in and said "we will fly you and your HEAT team over. Major Hicks and those who are with you on your research will go. We cannot tell you on the phone let alone in an email because this is classified information" Takayuki said.

As soon as the call ended Nick turned to face his team "pack what you need we are going to Tokyo to find out why Zilla has been there lately" Nick said to his team. "Does it have to do with Komodithrax?" Randy asked. "They wouldn't tell me over the phone because it is classified so we were invited to go there" Nick explained. "Alright field trip" Randy said excited. Nick knew he could not let Audrey find out and much to his relief Major Hicks had the best computer technician block out travel information on his team.

Tokyo, Japan

Kitsune's POV

"Kitsune" called Miki. This made me come to her right away. "What's wrong Miki" I asked her. "G-Force is going to have American Visitors and they are HEAT" Miki explained. I could understand right away why Takayuki and the directors of G-Force, GDF and EDF didn't disclose as to why the Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team couldn't be told about me since it is all classified information.

"Why does it have to do with Zilla" I asked. "Yes and they are not upset they have to know under the terms it does not get leaked into the press" Miki explained. "Let me guess this is to prevent more abductions" I replied flatly. "You can say that and this is all I needed to tell you" Miki said.

I went back to train more with Ozaki. "So what did she want to tell you" Kazama asked. "Visitors" I replied. I knew he would be briefed latter. Since I managed to display my escape from the Vortex and knock out a new recruit from the EDF I have managed to earn their trust and respect.

"I see well that might be in our briefing latter on kiddo" Kazama replied. "Kitsune let's get started" Ozaki said. "We are going to spur and since Seth has to be alone with his thoughts with Gordon he needs to know to be on guard from now on" he added. I never expected to take down a mutant of the EDF; sure he is a big guy but still.

"Alright show me what you got" Ozaki said. I was not counting on him going easy on me because of being a kid and so much smaller than him. Aside from having psychic powers, I also had the speed and strength of a Kaiju. Ozaki threw the first punch; I moved out of the way with ease and used my speed to move behind Ozaki to catch him off guard.

"Well you dodged out of the way very good Kitsune" Ozaki said. Soon the doors opened to reveal the mutant I dreaded seeing him. "So kiddo ready for a beat down" he said. "Seth you have been told this is to teach Kitsune to protect herself and I don't want to hear from Ozaki you were acting like an idiot" Gordon warned.

"By the way kiddo pleased to hear about your progress" he added and left. I glanced at Seth, although I couldn't help but think about his short temper. "Do not say a word twerp" he said. "Yikes and I thought Godzilla had a short fuse" I said. He glared at me. "Well kid since you want a beating lets go" he said getting closer to me towering over me. I was not afraid of him, after all it was the Kaiju of Earth who taught me not to let fear control me anymore.

Third POV

Ozaki got in between the two of them. "Seth you brought this on yourself we are training Kitsune Akira for her own protection now if you want to spur you can but I am supervising" Ozaki warned. "Can you do this Kitsune" he asked. "Yes" Kitsune replied. She was not going to let Seth walk over her.

Seth thought 'maybe I can give this brat a spanking for the humiliation after all I underestimated the little shrimp' he thought. "Alright Kitsune we need to see how you are able to defend yourself against a much bigger and stronger opponent. Show me" Ozaki said.

Seth lunged at her only for her to use her powers to pin him down, despite having telekinesis and warnings of harming myself since Seth is a large man; however she had nothing to worry about since her strength comes from being a Kaiju Blood.

Seth's POV

I couldn't move, my body was in a vice grip. "Let him up Kitsune" Ozaki said and the weight was removed from my body. I got up and glared at her while she returned the glare. "Kitsune is it true HEAT is coming by" Kazama said. "What" I said. "Mutant Kaiju seekers and scientists" the twerp said. "I don't know what you are but I will not let you beat me again" I said to her.

"I am not in the mood Ozaki said I have been abducted twice. This is to help myself so no more can use and abuse me for being a Kaiju Blood" she replied in a flat tone. "Seth don't even think about it" Ozaki warned. I am still going to have to figure out how to step on this tiny brat, c'mon I'm a big guy and stronger but still. "Seth you need to keep that anger of yours in check and Kitsune uses her head rather than her body" Ozaki said.

"He's right and before you get mad I had to use your frustrations to my advantage that is why I was able to stop you in your tracks. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to be your enemy" the kid said. "She does have a point Seth Kitsune has been able to use her opponent's weakness to her strength and this is why we needed to test you out" Ozaki said.

Gordon walked in. "Have you figured it out yet" he asked. I then hit me Kitsune was not making me look like an idiot on purpose. "I think I am starting to get it" I said. I turned to get down to Kitsune's level since she is a small girl, for a nine year old. "Kitsune I am sorry for underestimating you and I have to say impressive and I did have a chance to watch the footage taken from your head on how you escaped. I have to say it is impressive" I said.

"Thanks Seth and I knew it was nothing personal" she replied. I couldn't help but ruffle her hair. 'Cute kid' I thought. I learned about her past and of course she has such an enormous amount of power for being a Kaiju Blood.

Soon myself and the rest of the EDF had to leave for briefing and I have to admit Kitsune is a smart kid and intelligent for a kid.

Third POV

Mendel was hoping NIGEL was not going to do anything funny and since Randy like to mess with the robot he had a feeling this was going to happen. Zilla in the meantime had his senses out for Kitsune, until he smelled his human father out.

"HEAT I presume" said an EDF officer. "Yes" Nick replied. "Right this way" he said leading the HEAT team to waiting cars. "Wonder what they have that is drawing Zilla close to here" Else Chapman asked. Monique had a bad feeling about this. Of course they were going to find out in all good time.


	30. HEAT: Surprise Surprise

HEAT: Surprise Surprise

This is it human and Kaiju readers, HEAT learns what has been drawing Zilla close to Japan and of course life can be a whole lot worse could be in Gyozen's skin. Well since life take unexpected turns everywhere we go such as muses coming out and giving off interesting ideas.

Third POV

Nick was unsure of what the EDF had to show him and his team. 'What is drawing Zilla here and why' he thought. Normally he had no issues with worms since they can't move to the other side of the world and remain there for long periods of time. Of course he and the Military managed by Major Hicks had to deal with Winter recently.

"What is it that you have that has been drawing the Z-man over" Randy asked after a moment of silence. "You are about to find out" the EDF human solider, Randel March said. As soon as the group, Major Hikes included were led to a training room where Ozaki was training Kitsune. "What it is you want to show us that has Zilla drawn here" Dr. Chapman asked. "One question why is there a kid here" Hicks asked.

"That kid is Kitsune Akira and she is why Zilla has been here" March explained. "A girl has the creature drawn here" Monique asked shocked. "This 'girl' is a Kaiju Blood" March explained. "A Kaiju Blood" Craven asked puzzled. "Can you run that by me doc" Nigel asked. "Alright Kitsune take a break you have visitors" Ozaki said putting the arms down.

Kitsune's POV

Training was on hold since I was told HEAT was here along with a US Major Hicks. "Can you run that by me doc" the yellow robot said and I looked at the scientist with long brown hair tied into a pony tail looking right at a young African American man. "She is the reason Zilla has been drawn here" the French member of HEAT asked. I could tell she was in shock and something told me to keep my distance.

"Doc something about girl" the robot said. "RANDY" the long haired man shouted. "Is it supposed to do that" I asked after an awkward moment of silence. "No it is not" he replied. "Craven calm down" the red head said looking right at me. I didn't know what to say since I had never seen American's not associated with EDF and GDF.

"Yes Kitsune Akira is a Kaiju Blood meaning Kaiju are attracted to her and these humans are able to form bonds and communicate with Kaiju" Miki said coming into view to get me out of the situation. It wasn't long until all eyes were on me. "What that she's a monster magnet" the robot said. At this point I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow that NIGEL hilarious" I said in between laughs.

A apart of me was somewhat offended but another part of me on the other hand was very amused by the robot. "A Kaiju Blood" the American officer said. "She is not a threat and since she had been abducted twice by aliens we had to keep all information about her level ten classified" Miki explained. "So she is the reason Zilla has been drawn here" the man in the red jacket asked. "That is correct Dr. Teutopolis" Miki replied.

"Can we see this in action" he asked. "Nick" the read head said. "Else if she is the reason Zilla is here than I have to see this" he replied.

Nick's POV

When we were told about a human known as 'Kaiju Blood' I was not sure what to think 'could this kid be the reason Zilla has been here' I thought. Monique did not seem to believe her power. "Kitsune is there something on your mind" Miki Saegusa asked her. "Zilla is here because after three spate races of aliens tried to use me to get space Kaiju to attack the world I refused to bond with them in order to be brainwashed into the human races fall. Mothra, the Cosmos and Shobijin told me my powers can help human kind and be dangerous at the same time. As far as I know I am the only Kaiju Blood who has even been found in centuries" she said.

"Why is that" Randy asked. "Many feared they would be used as tools of war and then be disposed of in the end. Kaiju Bloods are both feared and respected at the same time, the remainder of them could be in denial or just don't want to be found" she replied. ""So these 'Kaiju Bloods' are monsters in general" Monique asked. "No we have blood of Kaiju, which means their speed and strength" she replied giving her a sharp look.

"Kitsune has to be in top level protection meaning she cannot leave without her bodyguard Ozaki" Miki said as the EDF officer walked with us to Zilla's location. "So let me get this straight this kid has powers" Hicks said. "Yes Major Hicks and she is more than a young girl she is a top pupil the Psychic institute has ever encountered" Miki replied. "Before you ask she is a ward of G-Force and is not going back to the USA with any of you, her information is classified. Kaiju Bloods like her had their powers used and abused" Miki said.

I was taken aback by all this. "Zilla only want to protect me and he knows you are here" she said. Mendel did look nervous close to her. "I am not your enemy unless you plan on using me as a weapon to kill the Kaiju and I am not going to" she said. "Why" Monique asked glaring at her. She turned to face her "they are creatures and my time with them even if I am in their heads let alone having dreams about them has helped the G-Force, EDF and GDF understand them" she replied.

"Before you ask Dr. Teutopolis she is here too" she said. "Komodithrax" I said. "Yes her he told me I would get to meet her. He is one of the reasons ex-Admiral Gyozen is in prison for trying to use me to start a Kaiju War" she said. "So these Kaiju or monsters are in your blood" Randy asked. "No I have Kaiju Blood meaning I am able to form relations with them and with Zilla he has told me about HEAT and New York" she said. "What else has he told you" I asked. "He knows your human and his dad was not the best fighter among Kaiju" she replied.

Third POV

Under the instance of the Prime Minister the group had to meet Zilla and Komodithrax. Of course Kitsune moved ahead of the group to call them, 'we are here Zilla and Komodithrax' Kitsune said using her telepathy to call the two Kaiju. 'We are coming Kitsune' Zilla replied. 'Before you ask yes she is here too' he added.

The two giant reptiles appeared and it was not long until Komodithrax caught Kitsune in her eyes and lowered her head down to her level. Nick approached from behind and before Zilla could growl. 'Zilla' Kitsune said. She didn't want the army major to attack them.

Komodithrax then said to Kitsune 'so you're the little human my mate protects well I have learned about Kaiju Bloods like you from him now I am going to be here right beside him' she said. Komodithrax let the Kaiju Blood touch her to add her bond to the other bonds she had with the other Kaiju she met and bonded with along the way. When all was said and done the love of Zilla pulled away.

"What just happened" Else asked. "This is how it works I am able to form a bond with Kaiju by touch and with their permission" Kitsune replied. "Don't even think about it" she added looking right at Major Hicks. "I am not a weapon of war" she added. HEAT knew they had to stay for a long time to get to know the young Kaiju Blood and what else she had in store for them; Nick understood she was not to leave her country without her guards because of the circumstances.


	31. HEAT: Mystery of the Kaiju Bloods

HEAT: Mystery of the Kaiju Bloods

Well since Uminoko can't help me right now since her dad has her hard time training for acting arrogant during a chat with MDN it's just me without my Kaiju cohort. Since HEAT knows why Zilla has been drawn to Japan and of course I had to include Randy's hijinks with NIGEL cause those antics were so funny when the show was on air to bad it only lasted for two seasons. Don't worry Zilla Jr. you were far better than Zilla Sr. even if an alien race turned him into a cyborg (you guys know what I'm talking about).

Kitsune's POV

As soon as we were back I couldn't help but notice Randy messing with NIGEL 'guess I should have seen this coming' I thought and went back to train with Ozaki, Seth had to go on an assignment. "So you go here to train" said a French accent. "Have to" I replied not in any mood for her. I don't need to be a Kaiju Blood let along have to ability to read minds, move objects around to know it was her.

"Ready Kitsune" Ozaki asked as he prepared up. "Monique Dupre after being abducted and nearly framed for crimes against humanity and Earth it had been decided by her guardian, Miki Saegusa Kitsune Akira has to be trained to fight back after all I am unsure if you let alone any one in your group watched her escape" he said. "How did you get it" she asked. "There is a device used for those who have ties with Kaiju, being a Kaiju Blood I had to show what happened thanks to Gyozen" I replied. I did not hid my disgust towards Gyozen.

"I see well I'll leave it to that then" she replied and left. 'I don't know what her problem is but is she thinks I am going to be used to get close to the Kaiju in order to have them slaughtered than forget it' I thought as Ozaki and I spurred against each other.

Monique's POV

"Dr. Nick" I said getting his attention. "Is something wrong" he asked. "This Kaiju Blood what else does she have" I asked. "Monique she is a unique human no one has ever encountered in centuries and what she said about them is true; they were both feared and respected. They were used for their abilities" he replied.

"Well maybe she could be of assistance" I suggested. "Not unless her guardian and body guard are with her" Captain Gordon said entering. "I know what you are intending but she is not to leave without her guards, I assigned Ozaki to be in charge of her safety. Kaiju Bloods were both used and abused for their powers and Kitsune Akira is valuable and vulnerable" he added. "When did she gain her bonds with the rest of the Kaiju, Zilla included, we all saw how she bonded with Komodithrax" Nick asked. "We can have Kitsune show you ourselves" Miki replied and left the room.

"Monique she is special but she is a kid and I am not going to put a kid in the line of Kaiju let alone mutant fire" Nick said firmly. I did not argue with him and of course I read about her kind.

Third POV

"Alright Kitsune that's enough" Ozaki declared putting an end to the sparing. Of course Kitsune was hoping she wouldn't run into Monique she knew about her past with HEAT and she did not feel the need to harm any of the Kaiju, despite their destruction. 'I am not a weapon and it was bad enough he who should never be said tried to use me and then dispose of me' she thought. 'You are not a weapon of war Kitsune' Kiryu said to her. 'I know Kiryu but the whole thing makes me feel disgusted' she replied to the cyborg Kaiju.

'It does the same to me and my love' Zilla replied. 'I feel that I owe you and the Kaiju who save me from that fate my life Zilla and so did the other Kaiju' Kitsune replied to the two Kaiju's in her head. What yanked Kitsune's chain of thoughts was "RANDY".

Kitsune's POV

When Mendel's shout got me out of my chain of thought I managed to dodge Randy running past me. 'Now what' I thought. Sometimes I wonder about how much hunting they get with Kaiju's or trying to figure out how to reverse NIGEL's problems. 'I have tried to suggest leaving that robot' Zilla said.

I decided to go to where Mendel was to find out what Randy did now with NIGEL. "No good grunge face punk messing with NIGEL" he muttered. "Are we going with the monster magnet" NIGEL asked. 'I think the correct term is Kaiju magnet and if I have to go with them and Zilla I don't know how I would ever have a laugh without that robot' I said to him through our bond.

'Yes I roasted it several times because it wouldn't shut up' he replied. 'Yeah well if it calls me a 'Monster Magnet' again I'm taking all my training I learned from Ozaki, Seth and the rest of the Force on that thing' I replied. I passed by deciding to go see Kiryu 'don't even think about that Kitsune' Kiryu said. "There you are" said a familiar voice I turned to face Miki.

Miki's POV

"Kitsune I have been looking for you" I said to her. "Kitsune do you know you came into contact with Godzilla and the Kaiju's" I asked. "I don't know how I was able to bond with them" she replied. "How about we see if you can ask that question to one" I suggested as we walk to the device that was used to testify against Gyozen" I suggested.

"That won't be a bad idea and I know who to ask, Mothra" Kitsune said. We walked to the room used for individuals like us to view the dreams. Soon the two of us were in the room. HEAT and Major Hicks were asked to wait on the outside and watch the monitor since the Kitsune has gotten their attention.

I was outside of the room while Kitsune was put to sleep so the American group could watch, while I am aware Dr. Teutopolis is dating someone from the media and the last thing G-Force and the Prime Minister wanted was to have Kitsune revealed; this would be asking for issues.

Soon we were watching Kitsune's message to Mothra as to how she managed to create those bonds with the Kaiju we all knew. We knew from Biollante Kitsune contacted her and because this female Kaiju has a part of Godzilla it was easy for her to bond with her.

Third POV

Kitsune's Dream

Kitsune had thought about how she bonded with the Kaiju and only Mothra would be able to tell her, after all the Shobijin and Cosmos had been watching for Kaiju Bloods like her. "Why are you here young one" asked a voice, Kitsune turned to see one of the fairies of Mothra.

"There's something I need to ask Mothra" she replied. "We know what it is" the fairy replied. "You were only an infant when you dreamed of them and Mothra. They knew about you and knew how Kaiju Bloods like you were used and abused. It took Mothra a while to convince Godzilla and Rodan to bond with you when you were an infant Kitsune" the fairy answered.

Kitsune was stunned. "Zilla bonded with you when you gave him that fish and he wanted to prove to his Kaiju brethren that he can be trusted and a fighter" the fairy added. "You know the best time to call them and you know the MUTO's will awaken soon and you need Godzilla, Zilla and Kiryu to fight them" she added.

End of Dream

Kitsune's POV

I knew I had people watching this. "So this is how she bonded with the Kaiju" Miki said. Soon I joined her and I looked at NIGEL and said "don't even say it". "She's a" NIGEL was about to say and I gave Randy a nasty glare. I turned to Mendel and asked "have you considered an anti-hacker mechanism for that that robot cause he keep calling me a monster magnet" I asked. "I'll think about it" he replied.

"So you don't have any memories of meeting them at first" Nick asked. "No I don't" I replied. 'Least she answered that question' I thought but still there are more about Kaiju Bloods I don't know about.


	32. HEAT:Kitsune, Nick, Zilla

HEAT: Kitsune, Nick, Zilla and Komodithrax

To Gorjifan54 thank you for pointing out the spelling error with Nick Tatopoulos it was Wikipedia that gave me the spelling and thanks again. Keep in mind Uminoko is back and of course when it comes to the muse chapter discussion I had to include Godzilla himself, most of the time he does know how to answer the tough questions no human let alone young Kaiju could answer. I am going to say it again, I am open to ideas as always so send them over, could be in the reviews and/or PM box.

Nick's POV

I thought it was fascinating to see let alone meet a Kaiju Blood like Kitsune Akira although when I pass her room I noticed there were two guards from the EDF posted there. The officer by the name of Seth explained "she has been taken twice, however the first time she was left alone, the second time we had human soldier's but unfortunately Gyozen knocked both of them out, subdued Kitsune and took her to the Vortex".

"Does she ever leave the base" I asked. "She does but under the condition she is with two EDF solder's we cannot afford to have her taken again" Seth replied. "Have any of them been successful" I asked him. "I learned the first time the G-Force's cyborg, Kiryu broke out to save her, and the Kaiju's of Earth protected her. I learned from her Kaiju would protect the Kaiju Bloods. They were considered powerful assets of war however once the wars were over they were hunted down. From what Kitsune had found out they went into hiding and Kitsune is the only one who has ever been discovered" he replied.

I could only understand why Kitsune refused to be involved with the destruction of the Kaiju after all they saved her life and she did not mind Zilla being here to protect her.

Third POV

Kitsune was already getting annoyed with NIGEL calling her a monster magnet. She heard his tell-tale squeaking and she turned to face the robot.

Kitsune's POV

That robot was getting on my last nerves, normally I tolerate robots but I have to make an exception in this case and I don't care if it's that assistant of Dr. Tatopoulos messing around with it. 'Glad I'm not in that group' I thought. I could sense it about to call me a monster magnet, I turned around to face it and said "call me a monster magnet again and I promise I am giving you to Zilla to roast, again". This made it shut up.

I continued to walk over to where Miki asked to meet her. I heard running behind me. "I know it's you Randy and Craven. I was not being serous about having Zilla roast NIGEL and Randy I am tired of that thing call me a monster magnet, Kaiju are not attracted to me, I sense them" I said getting annoyed with him.

I ignored their petty argument, although I can sense how a Kaiju feels. It was not long until I got to where Miki and Dr. Tatopoulos were. "Kitsune I am sorry about Randy I have reprimanded him about messing with NIGEL" Dr. Tatopoulos said. "Don't apologize I should be satisfied Randy hasn't messed with Kiryu" I replied. "I have seen the mecha clone of Godzilla and why would you be angry if he did" he asked.

"Kiryu is one of my Kaiju guards, he promised her would protect me, he is the reason I learned to overcome my fear of my powers as a Kaiju Blood" I replied.

Nick's POV

I was not expecting her to inform me the cyborg is one of her Kaiju body guards. "So he helped you overcome your fears" I asked. "I was in fear of my powers, I never knew my birth parents and I spent part of my life in an orphanage until someone on G-Force told Miki about me" she replied. "Do you think you found out about Zilla by accident" I asked.

"He should be the one to answer that question" she replied. "Can you do that" I asked her and Miki. "We are able to do this but Kitsune is far more powerful than I am since she is a Kaiju Blood" Miki explained.

'These Kaiju Bloods are interesting and I hope Kitsune can show me how Zilla can tell me' I thought. I knew four member of the EDF were going to be with us and under the orders of the Prime minister take the meeting on an uninhabited island. This would be easier if the HEAT copter was with us but we had to use a G-Force copter since it was faster and this was to ensure Kitsune was safe from any abduction.

Third POV

It wasn't long until the group landed on a vacant island and Kitsune began to use her abilities to call Zilla and Komodithrax to the island.

Zilla's POV

I arrived to the island with my love to find my human father and Kitsune on a bluff at eye level with us. 'You called youngling' I said to her and my love couldn't help but grin at the Kaiju Blood. The next thing I knew she made contact with me on my skin and was touching him.

She was more interested in answering the question as to how I found out about the Kaiju Blood. 'I can give you to answer and then you can inform him' I said to her through our bond. This answer was simple, before I hated my father told me about the Kaiju Bloods; very special humans who can from ties with Kaiju like me and Komodithrax.

I found out about her when I sensed both Earth and Space Kaiju fighting. I agreed to aid them and in return I was taken to her on Infant Island.

Third POV

This answered Nick's question about how Zilla found out about the Kaiju Blood and why he agreed to protect her.

Nicks POV

I thought it was fascinating to see let alone meet a Kaiju Blood like Kitsune Akira although when I pass her room I noticed there were two guards from the EDF posted there. The officer by the name of Seth explained "she has been taken twice, however the first time she was left alone, the second time we had human soldier's but unfortunately Gyozen knocked both of them out, subdued Kitsune and took her to the Vortex".

"Does she ever leave the base" I asked. "She does but under the condition she is with two EDF solder's we cannot afford to have her taken again" Seth replied. "Have any of them been successful" I asked him. "I learned the first time the G-Force's cyborg, Kiryu broke out to save her, and the Kaiju's of Earth protected her. I learned from her Kaiju would protect the Kaiju Bloods. They were considered powerful assets of war however once the wars were over they were hunted down. From what Kitsune had found out they went into hiding and Kitsune is the only one who has ever been discovered" he replied.

I could only understand why Kitsune refused to be involved with the destruction of the Kaiju after all they saved her life and she did not mind Zilla being here to protect her.

Third POV

Kitsune was already getting annoyed with NIGEL calling her a monster magnet. She heard his tell-tale squeaking and she turned to face the robot.

Kitsune's POV

That robot was getting on my last nerves, normally I tolerate robots but I have to make an exception in this case and I don't care if it's that assistant of Dr. Tatopoulos messing around with it. 'Glad I'm not in that group' I thought. I could sense it about to call me a monster magnet, I turned around to face it and said "call me a monster magnet again and I promise I am giving you to Zilla to roast, again". This made it shut up.

I continued to walk over to where Miki asked to meet her. I heard running behind me. "I know it's you Randy and Craven. I was not being serous about having Zilla roast NIGEL and Randy I am tired of that thing call me a monster magnet, Kaiju are not attracted to me, I sense them" I said getting annoyed with him.

I ignored their petty argument, although I can sense how a Kaiju feels. It was not long until I got to where Miki and Dr. Tatopoulos were. "Kitsune I am sorry about Randy I have reprimanded him about messing with NIGEL" Dr. Tatopoulos said. "Don't apologize I should be satisfied Randy hasn't messed with Kiryu" I replied. "I have seen the mecha clone of Godzilla and why would you be angry if he did" he asked.

"Kiryu is one of my Kaiju guards, he promised her would protect me, he is the reason I learned to overcome my fear of my powers as a Kaiju Blood" I replied.

Nick's POV

I was not expecting her to inform me the cyborg is one of her Kaiju body guards. "So he helped you overcome your fears" I asked. "I was in fear of my powers, I never knew my birth parents and I spent part of my life in an orphanage until someone on G-Force told Miki about me" she replied. "Do you think you found out about Zilla by accident" I asked.

"He should be the one to answer that question" she replied. "Can you do that" I asked her and Miki. "We are able to do this but Kitsune is far more powerful than I am since she is a Kaiju Blood" Miki explained.

'These Kaiju Bloods are interesting and I hope Kitsune can show me how Zilla can tell me' I thought. I knew four member of the EDF were going to be with us and under the orders of the Prime minister take the meeting on an uninhabited island. This would be easier if the HEAT copter was with us but we had to use a G-Force copter since it was faster and this was to ensure Kitsune was safe from any abduction.

Third POV

It wasn't long until the group landed on a vacant island and Kitsune began to use her abilities to call Zilla and Komodithrax to the island.

Zilla's POV

I arrived to the island with my love to find my human father and Kitsune on a bluff at eye level with us. 'You called youngling' I said to her and my love couldn't help but grin at the Kaiju Blood. The next thing I knew she made contact with me on my skin and was touching him.

She was more interested in answering the question as to how I found out about the Kaiju Blood. 'I can give you to answer and then you can inform him' I said to her through our bond. This answer was simple, before I hated my father told me about the Kaiju Bloods; very special humans who can from ties with Kaiju like me and Komodithrax.

I found out about her when I sensed both Earth and Space Kaiju fighting. I agreed to aid them and in return I was taken to her on Infant Island.

Third POV

This answered Nick's question about how Zilla found out about the Kaiju Blood and why he agreed to protect her.


	33. HEAT: I can play pranks too

HEAT: "I can play pranks too"

How's it going Kaiju and human fans? Well I have been reading a new fanfic called _Living on Monster Island_ so please read it, this fanfic is getting interesting and of course that's how I get my ideas aside from them falling from the sky.

Kitsune's POV

"Monster magnet alert" NIGEL said. 'That's it I'm going to teach him' I thought. 'Kitsune what are you planning' Kiryu asked through our bond. 'Get the hacker' I replied. 'Alright but I don't want you to use your powers on him because if you do I will keep you inside of me and never let you out' Kiryu replied.

"Lousy punk" I heard Dr. Craven growl. I could tell he was annoyed with Randy's hacking with NIGEL. I walked up to him. "Sorry if he's calling you a magnet" he sighed as he reversed the work of the hacker. "I don't blame you however I would be angry if he dared mess with Kiryu then G-Force would be on him" I replied.

"Have you considered using a password for NIGEL" I asked as I help him take some equipment back inside the building. "I should thanks" he said. "So how many Kaiju-like mutations' are out there, I already met Zilla and Komodithrax" I asked. "We encountered plenty and there was an incident when Zilla was abducted to be used as entertainment for the Speil" Craven replied.

When I was told I was disgusted and horrified. "He used for Zilla for what". "Don't worry he got what he deserved in the end" Craven said. "Good" I replied. Of course I hated the idea of using Kaiju for fights. 'Zilla never mentioned that' I thought.

Mendel's POV

I was annoyed with that punk tampering with NIGEL, then again Kitsune was a rather nice girl and since she is a Kaiju Blood I can understand why she does not want to destroy any of them. "Is Randy up to his old tricks" Else asked. "Yes but I would like it is Kitsune went with us since she can detect Kaiju and she helped me get the equipment in unlike that punk" I replied.

"Mendel you know she can't leave Japan, let alone G-Force" she said. "I know but can't we ask for their help now that there is someone who understands Kaiju without long term study" I asked. I didn't think it was a bad idea and if she was with us then I won't have to worry about Randy messing with NIGEL all the time.

I am willing to admit I was nervous around her because of her ties with these creatures but she is the reason Zilla comes here and he just wants to protect her from abduction.

Third POV

Randy was satisfied that he got Mendel once again but little did he know Mendel was about to get an unlikely ally against him. He was eating a cupcake he got from the corner shop from G-Force. Kitsune watched at a distance. 'So you like sweats huh well when I'm done with you I will make sure you learned not to call us Kaiju Bloods 'monster magnets'' she thought.

'Now that I know what his weak points are I need to find out what kind of soda he likes and do the Mentos coke bomb trick' she thought. 'Kitsune' Kiryu warned through their bond. 'Relax Kiryu that jerk is going to pay and no one is going to get hurt' she replied.

Kitsune's POV

I enjoy being around Dr. Nick, Else and Mendel since I like their work with mutants or Kaiju considered mutants such as Zilla. To be fair I keep my distance from Monique and Randy because they don't have my attention, aside from annoying me let alone think I am some kind of monster.

"So Kitsune helped you bring in the equipment" I heard Hick ask. "Yes and she may seem like a kid but I know she is valuable among G-Force" Mendel said. 'Well Mendel since I am annoyed Randy too I am going to get you so help' I thought as I crept into the kitchen with the equipment on hand. I had a cupcake with chocolate icing laced with wasabi as an extra ingredient, slipped some red hot sauce into another sweat he liked, well turned out to be a sugar cookie. 'Just put the Mentos on the string to his soda and I'm done' I thought and snuck out of the kitchen.

'Let's hope this will teach him' I thought. "Whatcha doing kiddo" a familiar voice called. "I turned to face the hacker" "oh nothing just have to go see Ozaki" I replied and went into the direction of the training room. 'That was close' I thought. I knew I had to get at a safe distance and of course everyone could hear everything.

I used my bond to Kiryu and Zilla to show no one is going to get hurt except for someone's pride. 'Least I am not allowed to use my powers because I would not be any better than the jerk who tried to use me to start a world war' I thought.

Third POV

Randy took the snacks and soda not knowing a certain Kaiju Blood rigged them to go off when he would eat them and open the cap. He did take some pride in messing with NIGEL. He had been warned not to mess with Kiryu since G-Force would need him to keep a Kaiju away unless Kitsune can be used to stop the Kaiju in its tracks.

He took a bite of the cupcake only to be greeted with a spicy taste in his mouth he shoved the cookie in his mouth only to get hot sauce. As soon as he opened the soda the bottle exploded in his face. Little did he know Kitsune was watching everything and trying not to laugh.

'Sucker this will teach you not to mess with NIGEL and call me a monster magnet' she thought. She used her telepathy and said 'I can play pranks too'. Randy walked into the quarters HEAT was using covered in soda. "What happened to you" Nick asked. "Someone tampered with my soda and snacks" he replied.

Mendel then thought 'I think I know who it was and I have to say why didn't I think of that'. "I wonder who did that" Craven said not feeling any sympathy.


	34. HEAT: Kaiju and Mutant Talks

HEAT: Kaiju and Mutant Talks

In this story Zilla did kind of steal the spot light and to be fair with you Godzilla fans out there I am thinking about how to introduce the MUTOS' and to make it look interesting, after all stories take everyone on mind trips.

Third POV

Randy was still trying to figure out who spiced up his treats and caused his soda to explode. 'I wonder who did that' he thought. Meanwhile Kitsune was helping Dr. Craven with his work.

Mendel's POV

That password idea worked, Randy can't hack into NIGEL anymore. "Kitsune can you give me a hand please" I asked. "Sure Ozaki gave me a break for once so why not" she replied. "Thanks kiddo" I replied as I began to make a few more adjustments on NIGEL. "So Dr. Craven what types of mutants do you and HEAT encounter on a regular basis, besides Zilla" she asked.

"Let see we encounter the Loch Ness Monster once" I replied. "The Nessie herself" she asked. "She of course Else Chapman said she's really a mosasaur and she had a baby" I explained, "of course there are mutated animals that are enlarged" I added as she handed the tools I needed.

"I have been able to see Anguirus, Biollante, Titanosaurus, Rodan, and Mothra plus several space Kaiju" she said. She put her hand on my forehead and sure enough I was able to see the memory. "Well you have your share of adventures" I said. "Getting abducted was not adventure for me and since Gyozen is not getting out anytime soon, he tried to use me to start a world war" she explained.

Kitsune's POV

I heard a pair of feet walk in. "Hey guys" Dr. Chapman greeted and Tatopoulos in tow. "Well Mendel how's NIGEL" Dr. Chapman asked. "No more issues and it was because I took Kitsune's suggestion" he replied as he put the finishing touches on NIGEL.

"Systems operational and Kitsune greet assistant" NIGEL said. "Really" Nick said getting down to my eye level. "I work with the scientists' all the time when it comes to studying Kaiju, since I am able to get up close and personal with them. I think the mutants qualify as Kaiju because of their size and powers, and since scientists just want to understand them I am able to give them input" Kitsune replied.

"We get up close too" Else said. "You mean like Nessie, before you ask Dr. Craven told me about her" I said. "Please call me Mendel" he said ruffling my hair. "Kitsune" Miki called. "I have to go thanks Mendel" I said and left the room.

Mendel's POV

"It was rather nice of her to help" I said and she does take the time to listen and pay attention to what I am saying" I said to the two of them. Monique and Randy walked in. "How come she likes being around you three" Randy asked. "Kitsune told me she helps the scientist because of her abilities to connect to the Kaiju, she told me she is able to connect with mutants like Zilla because of their size and powers" I explained.

I happen to like her after all she may be much younger than Randy, however she is rather mature for her age. She listens and likes to listen to my scientific finds. "Else she does pay attention but I didn't tell her about Wilson after all with what happened to Zilla I didn't want to upset her" I said to her. "You would like to have her on HEAT wouldn't you" Else asked. "I would but I know she belongs here" I replied.

"Well she is the reason Zilla is here and we had been informed she is valuable and vulnerable. Her guardian told me Kaiju Bloods like her were both respected and feared, however she does like being around the scientists because they don't want the Kaiju killed" Nick said.

Kitsune's POV

Miki was waiting for me. "It is hard to believe how much you have grown Kitsune; you went from a timid little girl to one considered wise beyond your own years" she said. "I had to Miki I was not going to let fear control me anymore and after being used to nearly cause a world war I wanted to use my powers to help others understand Kaiju" I replied.

"I understand Kitsune and G-Force does feel you have made an interesting impression on HEAT" Miki said. "Miki I have been thinking" I said. "What have you been thinking about" she asked. "I thought about having G-Force, EDF and GDF help HEAT after all the mutants HEAT studies are Kaiju because of their size and powers. They don't understand the Kaiju as well as I have been able based on how I managed to connect to most of them when I was still a baby" I explained.

"We will have to bring it up with them but that does not sound like a bad idea" Miki said. "I know they are short on funds and since I understand what they would like to learn about I am willing to use my abilities as a Kaiju Blood to get into their minds" Kitsune replied.

Miki's POV

I knew where Kitsune was going and of course we have the MUTOs' to worry about and her dreams have not been able to pin point when and where they are going to turn up. I had to agree to let Godzilla, possibly Zilla and his mate to fight them.

Kitsune was right about not involving the military and her kind was used for wars but this time she is not going to be disposed of in the end.


	35. HEAT: HEAT meets MONARCH

HEAT: HEAT meets MONARCH

And now the moment we have all been waiting for. I am sorry for the long wait everyone but I was trying to fit everything together like a puzzle. Keep in mind I am open to suggestions; I had issues with my muses having alcohol in their offices so Uminoko burned what I confiscated.

Kitsune's POV

I had that dream again. 'When the MUTOs' coming and what are these dreams trying to tell me' I thought as I woke up in the middle of the night. In these dreams I can see Godzilla, Zilla and Komodithrax fighting both of them.

'Kitsune I know these dreams are troubling you' Kiryu said through our bond. 'I am certain they will strike soon but I can't seem to determine when' I replied. The dreams were getting clearer by the day and I am sure one MUTO is nearby but where.

'Kitsune these are visions and we have always known Godzilla has fought these creatures in the past. Kitsune as a Kaiju Blood you are able to sense when a Kaiju is coming but these MUTOs' are different, the come as the go and no Kaiju Blood has ever bonded with them' Mothra explained. 'But why am I seeing them in my dreams' I asked. 'Kitsune you are a rare type of Kaiju Blood, most of them have been able to bond and detect the presence of one Kaiju at a time but never a MUTO. You on the other hand have been able to' Mothra replied gently.

I never thought about it. 'Sleep youngling' she said and before I knew it I was back to sleep and this time I didn't see any of the MUTOs'.

Third POV

Meanwhile Janjira a scientist by the name of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa couldn't help but wonder what had been causing the spikes on the monitor until a G-Force officer arrived. "Dr. Serizawa we need you and several staff of Project Monarch to come with me" the officer by the name of Kenji Yashito declared.

"May I ask why" Dr. Serizawa asked. "We have to show you this information about them is top secret and level ten security" Kenji explained. 'I wonder what it is they want to show me' he thought as several members of the US forces appeared including Ford Brody.

"Mr. Ford and Mrs. Graham please come with me" Dr. Serizawa said. Before Kenji could stop them "they are my top scientists and I need them" Serizawa explained. The three of them took everything from the graphs and notes about Monarch, however this something the G-Force had to show them was 'who' not 'what'.

Miki's POV

HEAT asked about Hicks taking personal to Janjira. "Dr. Tatopoulos Kitsune has been seeing Godzilla's arch enemies in her dreams and G-Force units and Hicks were needed to get a former scientist of G-Force because he might know something about these creatures" I explained.

Soon the doors opened to reveal Dr. Serizawa. "Dr. Serizawa pleasure to see you again" Dr. Tatopoulos greeted. "Same" he replied as the two bowed to each other. The guards led by Major Hicks arrived. "So why the need to come here" a soldier asked. "Lieutenant Ford they have a unique kid here and you will meet her" Hicks replied.

I knew I had to leave the room to get Kitsune Akira, my ward and the Kaiju Blood. Because of the past two abductions G-Force and the EDF felt it was in the best interest to not reveal any information about her to anyone unless they were inside the perimeter of the Institute.

I took Kitsune from class and my teachers' knew this was important because this matter involved both Monarch and Kitsune. Of course I knew what to expect from the visitors of Monarch.

Third POV

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa was not expecting a tween at all. "Dr. Serizawa this is the G-Forces newest pupil, Kitsune Akira" Miki said introducing her to the scientist in charge of project Monarch. Dr. Serizawa was surprised and of course Kitsune suddenly held her forehead.

Kitsune's POV

"What's wrong" Mendel exclaimed as I felt sharp pains in my head. "Kitsune" Miki cried. I was not at all expecting this at all. "Kitsune what's wrong" Miki cried out. "I sense something he has been in contact with them, the MUTOs' and I can feel Godzilla getting closer he knows they are coming" I said.

I looked Serizawa in his eyes and his personal. "I am a Kaiju Blood I can sense when Kaiju are near and if I get close to them and with their consent" I replied trying to fight the pain. "I can sense them, Godzilla's enemy MUTO" I replied looking Dr. Serizawa in the eyes.

"Wait I heard of humans who can sense Kaiju" he said. "Yes I am a Kaiju Blood and I might be the last one alive" I replied as the pain went away. "Mothra warned me about this" I added. "Warned you about what" Miki asked. "The MUTOs' are coming and I know three Kaiju will stop them. Human machines are useless against them" I replied.

"You are tied to him aren't you" Dr. Serizawa asked. "If you are talking about Godzilla I am, he saved me from four separate alien races that abducted me and tried to use me for their selfish needs, such as starting a world war. Those with Kaiju Blood were feared and respected, were often used as tools of war and when their purpose was fulfilled they were disposed of in the end" I replied.

Serizawa's POV

I was shocked when I was told I was facing and speaking with a Kaiju Blood. 'I have heard about them and I knew they feared imprisonment and death for being able to bond and communicate with various Kaiju' I thought.

"You think you are the only one" I asked. "I am the only one known, other like me are in hiding and Mothra explained to me they have kept their powers suppressed because of fear" she replied. I still would like to know more so I guess I am going to stay awhile.


	36. HEAT and Monarch

HEAT and Monarch

Not sure when the MUTOs' are going to come out but so far I have had to watch the movie several times so I have the plot into my head. Of course I have had to fire a muse for lack of work ethic and because they were doing something that can get you a pink slip, now pink is a good color but when it is a piece of paper than it is not a good sign. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

Dr. Serizawa and his personal were stunned when they were told about a young Kaiju Blood. 'I never thought I would even meet one' he thought. Although when she sensed the MUTOs' her head felt heavy as if she had a massive headache.

He noticed Kitsune being led to a room. He got up to follow to find out what it was they were about to do. "Kitsune we need to know what other dreams you have had with the Kaiju and we know based on the reaction you had with some of the personal of Project Monarch we need to know what else could happen" a scientist said.

Soon she was hooked up to electrodes and put into an induced coma. "You would like to know how we are able to learn more about the Kaiju" Miki asked starling Serizawa.

Serizawa's POV

I watched as Kitsune's dream appeared on a screen. "That's how we have been able to look into the dreams of our trainees but Kitsune is a very special case since she is a Kaiju Blood and the Kaiju including Kiryu are protecting her.

Seeing Godzilla on the screen with Zilla, Kiryu and Zilla's love that I learned is named Komodithrax fighting the MUTOs'. "Kitsune has a far more powerful bond with Godzilla, I knew this before I learned she is one of the rare Kaiju Bloods" Miki explained.

All I could see in her dreams is the battle of the Kaiju's. 'You are a special one alright' I thought. "She was reluctant to tell any of us she was a Kaiju Blood" Miki added. "I know I know Kaiju Bloods were used a weapons to serve armies, they were feared and after what was thought of the last of them being destroyed they all went into hiding" I said.

"Admiral Gyozen a former GDF officer abducted Kitsune and tried to use her to start a Kaiju World war only to have her disposed of but she didn't agree to his plan, she was able to free herself and then some" Miki explained.

I thought it was interesting this young girl who never knew her parents was able to be open about what she is.

Kitsune's POV

I was soon awake and in time to see my guardian, Miki speaking with Dr. Serizawa. 'He saw everything' I thought. 'Kitsune he might know something about the MUTOs', he may not be a Kaiju Blood like you but I think he knows something' Kiryu said through our bond.

'You fought those too didn't you' I asked the cyborg. 'I have Kitsune and Kitsune I know your dreams have included me fighting them too little one' he replied. I was unsure of what to ask him but then again this could explain the headache I got when I got close to him.

I emerged from the room. "There's something I need to ask you Dr. Serizawa" I said breaking the silence. "What is it Kitsune" he asked. "What is the purpose of Project Monarch". "That is classified" he replied. "I got that headache when I came into contact with you for a reason and I know from what Kiryu has told me it has something to do with the MUTOs'" I said.

"Kitsune is this true" Miki asked. "I can sense a Kaiju whether a human come into close contact with them or not" I said feeling Godzilla's strength burning within me. "I know what Project Monarch is, you know something about the MUTOs' don't you" I added getting confrontational with Dr. Serizawa.

"Kitsune" Miki warned. "Miki I am letting Godzilla take control it is his enemies Monarch is housing" I said. "What" Serizawa asked shocked. "He knows it I have seen those things in my dreams and they are getting frequent" I added. I could sense HEAT and the rest of the institute enter the room to see this but I paid no attention to them.

Third POV

Everyone in the room was shocked knowing this was the Kaiju side of Kitsune speaking and she sensed something that Serizawa knew. Finally he admitted everything. "You're right Kitsune there is no sense in hiding anything from a Kaiju Blood. In 1954 a bomb was dropped to destroy his own kind but there was one. In the late 1990's we found an egg under the Janjira and it has been housed here since" Serizawa said.

"It's going to hatch and so is the other one" Kitsune said. "Kiryu told me before he died because of humans in fear of Kaiju's like him he fought them and he doesn't need his pilot to help him fight he is going to go off on his own, just as he did when he saved me from the aliens that took me and tried to use me for their selfish needs" Kitsune said.

The room was stunned, the silence was so great, and a knife could cut the silence. "You're right Kitsune I should have known you would learn of everything" Serizawa said. The Brody's watched everything 'quite a kid never thought she would figure this out' Joe thought.

Soon Dr. Serizawa was done talking. "You know Godzilla and his kind don't you, I can tell" Kitsune added. Many in the room were stunned knowing how much Kitsune knew about Project Monarch. "That Kaiju is not safe machines are useless and it would not work to control Kiryu, let him lose and he, Godzilla, Zilla and Komodithrax will stop them" Kitsune added and she left the room.


	37. Understanding Kaiju Bloods

Understanding Kaiju Bloods

To be fair I wanted Joe Brody to live cause I like Bryan Cranston. Yes I watched _Breaking Bad_ and _Malcom in the Middle_. His bumbling antics amuse me. I bet none of you expected the Kaiju side of Kitsune to come out didn't you, for those who didn't know please send a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can, keep in mind it's the coffee talking.

Kitsune's POV

'Never expected you to take control Godzilla' I said to him through our bond. 'I needed you to talk, since humans do not understand' he replied. 'Why were they keeping the MUTO here Godzilla' I asked him. 'Wish I knew young human, however since we are able to share minds I know Kaiju's can use Kaiju Bloods to speak' he said.

Now he tells me. 'I felt like I was me, only powerful' I said to him. 'I see well I had to borrow you to speak little one' he replied. I could understand where he was coming from, humans hate him. 'Did you and Kiryu fight them before' I asked. 'Yes little one and I'm sorry I had to take control, next time I will warn you' he said.

Godzilla's POV

I had to use the young Kaiju Blood to speak to the humans and since I was aware Kaiju could communicate using them. 'You are a special human little one; your mentor has a bond with me but yours like many Kaiju Bloods before you your bond with me and other Kaiju's' I said to her.

'Why was I made a Kaiju Blood' I asked. 'Your parents were little one; they are deceased killed by the first wave of aliens who tried to use you. Mothra's priests left you on the doorsteps' I explained to her. 'Kitsune your parents were Kaiju Bloods and what your research failed to inform you is aside from one being born it is a blood line' I explained to her.

I knew her parents; they too bonded with me however Kitsune was only an infant when she first bonded with me in her dreams, along with the Kaiju of Earth. "Daddy" Junior asked breaking me out of the thought with the Kaiju Blood.

"Yes my little one" I asked. "Are you alright" he asked. I got down to his level "I needed to have the Kaiju blood to speak with the humans about the MUTO at the nuclear plant as humans call it on the huge island inhabited by the humans" I explained to him.

"Why" he asked. "MUTO is our old enemy from ancient times and so far the young Kaiju Blood has been dreaming about their return. I am in her dreams" I added.

Kitsune's POV

'So my mom and dad are dead, they didn't abandon me' I thought. I never considered Kaiju Bloods are genetic rather than having one born by chance. 'It is best that you never say a word Kitsune, you had been taken twice and Kaiju Bloods like you are a rare creature' Kiryu said in my head.

'Least I know you can use humans like myself to communicate with the human race' I replied. 'Kitsune Mothra and her people felt it had been their duty to protect you and those like you' Kiryu said. 'Should I explain to Miki what happened with the Monarch personal' I asked. 'I am unsure Kitsune I know you do not need a reminder of what had happened before when a human took you' Kiryu said gently.

I decided since Ozaki is out training and I was allowed a day off I decided to go see Kiryu. 'Why not since no one is around and I need to talk to him about what else I experienced' I thought.

Kiryu's POV

I was glad to sense Kitsune in my hanger. 'Been a while little one' I said taking her into my hand. 'Kiryu when Godzilla used me to talk I felt like he was inside of me and I never knew it would feel like I had his strength and power surging through my body' she said to me through our bond.

'I had to do the same to other Kaiju Bloods before you in order to talk of course by then many had disappeared at because of the fear of being hunted and used as their own weapons of destruction' I said to her, but not Kitsune. The little human has been helpful to those wanting to understand us Kaiju as well as she does.

'Kiryu why did my people like me disappear' she asked. 'Kitsune even I don't know, Mothra and some other Kaiju think they wanted to disappear and try to have ordinary lives' I replied making sure she was safe in my hand.

'I still think that I should tell Miki what happened when I confronted Dr. Serizawa about the MUTO and what project Monarch really was about' Kitsune said. 'I am unsure if you should little one' I replied.

I had a bad feeling it was a bad idea, I know Kitsune will not call any of us unless the space Kaiju come back, which they might. 'Kitsune if you want to tell your human guardian what happened I will not stop you' I said putting her down. I watched her leave 'she is growing up and her powers are growing fast' I thought.

Kitsune's POV

As soon as I left Kiryu's hanger I decided to tell Miki what happened. "Kitsune" she called. "Where were you" she asked with Ozaki in tow. "Kiryu" I replied. "Miki I need to tell you what happened, Godzilla has been able to use me as a Kaiju Blood to speak, he needed me to do so" I replied.

Miki's POV

I was shocked. 'So there is more to Kaiju Bloods like her, not only can she see into their memories, mind, call them the Kaiju in question can have her communicate using her lips' I thought shocked and amazed and the same time.

"Thank you for telling me Kitsune" I said to her. "Kiryu was against it at first but he let me decide in the end in case this happens again and you can count on that" she replied.


	38. Kaiju Blood Lines

Note: This is Kitsune's Dream.

Third POV

Kitsune did want to ask Mothra about her parents because she just felt the need for closure after all she wanted to know her parents. 'Who am I' she thought as she fell sound asleep. 'Child your parents died protecting you, you are from Infant Island little one. Your mother and father were Kushina Akira and Ryuu Akira little one. You mother and father entrusted me to take you to Japan where they thought you would be safe as a Kaiju Blood' Mothra said to me.

Kitsune was shown a vision of her parents; a red headed woman and a man with short black hair holding her as a baby. "I can show you your parents Kitsune" Mothra said in her head.

Kitsune's POV

I still have nightmares about the orphanage being called a freak. "No one will accept you" "go away" "get out and never come back" the terrible voices in my past said. "No stay here it's alright" said a gentle voice. I look up to see the two people Mothra described. "Kitsune we never thought we would meet you at last" the woman said.

I felt my hands move and the tears fall. "Kitsune our little girl" the man said. I hugged them but since I was smaller than the two of them it was hard to. "I wanted to meet you for so long mom, dad" I said through tears. "You are able to speak for and with the Kaiju, no doubt you are our daughter" mom said.

Third POV

Ryuu and Kushina Akira smiled down at their daughter now part of G-Force, EDF and GDF. "Kitsune we were killed by the first group of aliens who took you the first time. They knew we were Kaiju Bloods like you" her father explained.

"They tried to use me for their schemes but Kiryu saved me" Kitsune said to her mother and father. "We know we saw it in your mind Kitsune. Before we died we asked Mothra to transfer our minds into your so you could see us but since your powers had not awakened before" her mother added.

"Mom dad why do I have bonds with so many Kaiju of Earth and I found out recently the Kaiju could use me to talk to human beings" Kitsune said as she sat down with them. "Kaiju are misunderstood because of how humans view them being nothing but monsters but Kaiju Bloods Kitsune are able to understand them, we don't hate them" Kushina said to her little girl.

"Godzilla told me he hates humans because they hate him. I don't hate him sure he appeared in my dreams at first and sometimes I was seeing the world the way he sees the world" Kitsune replied to her parents. "This is normal for Kaiju Bloods" her father explained.

Kitsune was glad to meet them and be able to speak with them since she never met them before and longed for them her whole life; sure she had Miki and the rest of the Kaiju Scientists because of their own desire to learn more about Kaiju.

Kitsune's POV

I never thought I would even meet my mom and dad. "I am doing well mom and dad, I'm sure you know about my guardian Miki, she took me out of the orphanage and she was the first one who even took them time to get to know me, understand me" I said to them. "Yes we know, we are aware her powers are weaker than yours especially when it comes to Godzilla" mom replied.

"I never expected any Kaiju to have me speak to anyone using my own body" I said to mom and dad. "They need to in order to warn humans" dad explained. Coming from two other Kaiju Bloods like myself I can understand why that is.

I know the MUTO's are coming the dreams I have of them are getting more frequent and stronger everyday" I said to them. "Kitsune this is normal to have these dreams, we had them too when we were young of course most Kaiju Bloods deny their destiny but you on the other hand have been able to stay with it because this is your fate" dad said.

"We knew if the aliens had found out who you really were they would have stopped at nothing to obtain you because you know about being used as a weapon only to be disposed of in the end" dad warned. "I know you saw everything in my head dad" I said.

"Kitsune we are proud of you we knew it was the right thing but we need you to keep quiet about this dream and us. The one's who abducted you do not know you are our daughter and we cannot let them do anything in their own power to hurt you" dad said.

Soon the dream ended.


	39. A Warning

A Warning

The hour of the MUTOs' is near and of course some would say bond with them but I am going to say not a good idea because of how unpredictable these Kaiju can be as a result. For those who watched Godzilla 2014 I'm sure you get the idea. Keep in mind if I find myself running out ideas I will ask for more, those who don't have anything good to say will be asked to stop reading and go back to the main menu.

Kitsune's POV

I never thought for so long I would even have a chance to meet my mom and dad. 'Least now I know they didn't abandon me, both of them died to protect me' I thought. 'Do not reveal we were Kaiju Bloods Kitsune' mom's voice said in my head. When I think about the first time I was taken to be used for a groups selfish world domination schemes I think about the people of Infant Island and how kind they were to me.

'Kitsune Jun does miss you too and you were quite a guest for those on Infant Island' Mothra's voice came. 'Mothra did you know my parents' I asked her. 'Yes Kitsune I did, in fact Godzilla was there when you first entered the world. In fact many of the Earth Kaiju were there when you were born' Mothra explained.

'Why did I end up in Japan Mothra' I asked her. 'Kitsune your parents felt the population would be enough to hide you, however it failed' she replied. 'Mothra security on my behalf has increased and I feel safe. I know I should have to remind you about the second incident' I replied to her.

Mothra's POV

I knew Kitsune had a point about protection for her increasing after all Kiryu, Zilla and Komodithrax are nearby seeing how these three Kaiju promised to protect her, of course the EDG and GDF had guards for her. 'I knew her parents tried to protect her from harm. They knew she was a Kaiju Blood like they were in life' I thought.

'Mothra the MUTO's are coming and the people running Monarch have one' she said to me. 'Not only that Godzilla had to use me to talk to those who were holding that Kaiju and I know it's coming these dreams I have been having are getting more clear to me' she added.

'Kitsune they are coming and the humans keeping that egg were foolish to and I will need you' I said. 'You need me to speak for you on your behalf, the same as Godzilla' she asked. 'Yes Kitsune since humans do not understand the Kaiju tongue we needed Kaiju Bloods like you to speak. Godzilla will need to speak too' I explained to her.

'I understand Mothra' Kitsune replied. She is quite a Kaiju Blood seeing how she has been able to help humans understand Kaiju seeing how humans fear us because of our size and powers.

Third POV

Kitsune got dressed although she still couldn't believe she had a chance to meet her parents, sure they are now deceased however they died to protect her. 'Least now I have some warning having a Kaiju needing me to speak to humans at the institute to warn them about the MUTOs' time approaching' Kitsune thought.

'Kitsune you are more than a powerful creature you have the abilities of a Kaiju, you have a part of the Earth Kaiju inside of you and your offspring will have powers like yours' Mothra said to her in her head. 'Mothra did I really come from Infant Island' Kitsune asked her.

Mothra was not expecting the young Kaiju Blood to ask her that question. 'Kitsune you are from Infant Island, however your father was a high priest to me and he knew how to make the fairies of me happy. Their decedents after he died protecting you have waited for your powers to awaken. Other Kaiju Bloods continue to deny their purpose, you have not. You were young when your powers began to awaken, you never denied what you were Kitsune' Mothra said to her.

Kitsune was stunned when she learned the other Kaiju Bloods refused to let their powers to awaken. Kitsune was reluctant to awaken her powers, however thanks to her guardian Miki she was not in fear of her powers.

Kitsune's POV

As soon as I entered the room with the scientists I knew it was time for Mothra to take over a speak using me to warn the one's keeping that egg was a mistake and at least I had warning this time around that Godzilla was also going to have his say.

'Zilla, Kiryu if you need to speak now is a good time' I said to the two in my bond with them. 'We will youngling' Kiryu replied. Soon I was facing everyone 'alright' I said to the four of them to inform every one of the warning of what was to come.

Third POV

Mothra took her chance to speak having Kitsune be her lips including the other three Kaiju who were going to get involved once the MUTO's hatched. "Why did you humans keep the egg" Kitsune said. "Kitsune" Miki asked. "No Miki I am Mothra, Godzilla, Kiryu and Zilla will have their say soon but for now this is a warning of what is to come" Mothra replied.

"The warning is you humans are to stay away from that Kaiju this one cannot be reasoned with even if Kitsune were to create contact with them" Mothra said.

Godzilla then had his turn to have his say "you humans are more stupid than I thought you tried to destroy us after your acts of 'science' and 'war' awakened us from slumber. Kaiju Bloods like Kitsune are needed so you can understand us. You were even more foolish to keep that thing here" he said using Kitsune to speak. Kitsune does have her tone of voice when speaking but she felt even more powerful since these were Kaiju speaking.

Kiryu then said "I felt I had to be here to protect Kitsune Akira, she was entrusted to you and so far she had been taken twice. I helped her overcome her fears of her powers she knows we Kaiju need her to speak to humans" Kiryu said.

Zilla then said "what my kind had just said was a warning these Kaiju are coming, you are advised to stand down and let all four of us deal with it".

Everyone including HEAT were stunned. "I let all four use me to speak since humans cannot understand them" Kitsune explained. Craven was interested "impressive maybe next hunt we can have you try to find out what caused them to awaken" he said. "As long as the institute approves" Miki said. Kitsune knew what the response would be.


	40. The Awakening

The Awakening

Open to ideas as always because life has been trying to take my brain again.

Kitsune's POV

'They're coming I know it' I thought sensing the Kaiju's awakening and I knew I had to tell Godzilla and the Kaiju who were going to fight them. "Dr. Serizawa they are coming and the Kaiju know it" I said to him. He looked me in the eyes. 'Kitsune' Godzilla called from inside my head. 'Yes Godzilla' I replied back. 'Let me speak' he said. 'Alright say what you need to say to the man who kept that Kaiju there' I replied.

I felt myself get stronger and I felt disgust and anger and I knew it was Godzilla's power surging in my body; so this is a Kaiju's strength I can feel his own thoughts.

Godzilla's POV

I needed Kitsune to speak because I could see in her mind the one in charge of this 'Project Monarch'. Kaiju Bloods like her were needed by Kaiju too because humans cannot understand us so we need her to speak to the humans.

"You humans were foolish to keep that Kaiju here you knew what that thing was capable of" I said using Kitsune's voice to speak. I could see out of the corner of her eyes the rest of the humans inside of those buildings I run into every time I come to the human islands.

"What are you" the human asked. "I need little Kitsune, despite her small body her power is greater and you humans were dumb enough to keep one and it is going to hatch right about now" I said. I could see fear in their eyes except for the human female who I know is Miki, the female who adopted her from the 'orphanage' and made Kitsune her ward.

I have read and looked through Kitsune's memories as she had looked into mine right back. 'I need you to speak Kitsune because humans fear me and my own Kaiju kind because of our size and power' I said through our bond.

'I can feel everything Godzilla when you and the rest of the Kaiju use me to speak; I feel your own thoughts and power surging through my body' she replied.

"The mate will soon hatch and I detest the MUTO's more than anything, they are nothing but a threat to me and my son. They are a threat to you too humans and your weapons are useless against them" I said and then I let Kitsune take back control of her body.

Third POV

The room was stunned the silence was so great a knife could cut the silence. Miki then walked up to Kitsune. "Kitsune" Miki asked expecting Godzilla or another Kaiju to respond. "He had to warn everyone they are going to hatch and Project Monarch is the main reason they are here" she replied feeling her own self coming back.

"Miki when a Kaiju used me to speak I feel their thoughts and power surging through me" Kitsune replied as Miki recovered from the shock.

Miki's POV

I was stunned when Godzilla talked to us again and I was not at all surprised when he needed Kitsune given her abilities as a Kaiju Blood. What she said next stunned me to the core "I can feel their thoughts and power surging through me" she said. I could not believe this 'you are far more special than I first thought' I thought.

"Kitsune are Godzilla, Mothra on their way" I asked her. "Yes and not only that Miki the MUTOs' are about to hatch and when the male and female meet they are going to reproduce and their time is coming" she replied.

"Kitsune did Godzilla tell you" I asked. "He told me he can sense them coming" she replied. Dr. Serizawa looked stunned. "He can sense them as the alpha predator would" he replied. "He would have warned you is you were a Kaiju Blood but since I am I can sense them" Kitsune replied.

The room once again fell silent. "They are coming" Kitsune said. The electronics began to go off meaning the people on Monarch knew the creature they kept was soon going to put humanity in danger. "Do not send in the armies, let Mothra, Godzilla, Zilla, Komodithrax and Kiryu handle it" she said.

She turned to the HEAT of America and Major Hicks. "Do not send anyone and don't worry about Zilla and the love of his life they can handle them" Kitsune said.


	41. The MUTOs'

The MUTOs'

Kitsune's POV

I could feel the two MUTOs' coming; I could sense the female was much larger. 'Godzilla, Zilla, Mothra and Komodithrax please don't let them win' I said to them through our bond. 'Do not fear little one we won't let them' Mothra said. 'Kitsune I need you for a moment' Mothra added and I felt myself falling into darkness.

Third POV

Miki saw her young ward's eyes change from brown to crystal blue. "Human kind do not engage let us fight them, let us fight we do not need let alone want your interference" came Mothra's voice. "What this is our world and we are capable" Hicks said. "Do not question me human man I am Mothra and we Kaiju have watched and you are foolish to send your own in only to lose their lives stay out of it" she added.

Then Kitsune was released from the hold after letting Mothra use her to speak. "Kitsune Akira" Hicks asked nervously. "I had to let her speak Major Hicks it was Monarch's fault for having those things here and I agree with Godzilla, Zilla, Mothra, and Komodithrax because engaging them would only make matter's worse" Kitsune said.

Dr. Serizawa then said "agreed Kitsune, the arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in power control and not the other way around... Let them Fight." 'Mothra I am not sure if it worked and I know he is stressed. "Hicks, there is nothing humans can do, I know I am only a kid who can communicate with Kaiju and human interference will only make matter's worse" Kitsune said.

Hick's POV

I was stunned when the Moth Kaiju, Mothra talked using Kitsune. I know the kid is weird because she is a Kaiju Blood and I have to say she is a smart one. Nick told me Mendel is rather fond of her. 'Rather helpful and I have to say we could use her help in the future sine she can connect with the creatures' he had said once.

'I thought he would be concerned about being with her but she seemed to care enough to show an interest in his projects.

"Nick Zilla will be fine, he is backed up by three other Kaiju" Mendel said. Monique seemed silent of course I notice Kitsune glance at her and she then turned into a trance like state.

Kitsune's POV

I could sense Nick's anxiety about Zilla fighting and I knew I had to contact Zilla and tell him. 'Zilla I need you to use me to talk' I said to him. 'What's wrong youngling' he asked. 'Nick, the doctor is worried for you' I said to him through our bond.

'I see Kitsune I will do it' he said and again I felt my body and mind go numb and I let him take over my body.

Zilla's POV

I was in the girl's body and I have to say everything from a small human female's point of view was rather interesting. 'Well I always wanted to know what happened on the inside without using one eye to look in and being in her body is quite interesting.

"Nick it's me Zilla and I am going to tell you once to not worry about me. I was afraid when I was an infant and now that I have some ones' to protect. Kitsune connected with me because I gave her consent and I felt I failed her when she was taken for a second time. The point is I am fighting to protect every human, even if the ones try to shot me in the end" I said looking at the black haired female with a strange accent.

Third POV

Zilla soon released Kitsune and then looked right at Nick in the eyes; Mendel walked up and got down to her level. "What is it like when the Kaiju use you to speak?" He asked. "I feel numbed at first and I feel their thoughts and powers flowing through my mind and body" she replied to the scientist. "Fascinating" Dr. Serizawa said. Kitsune then looked him in the eyes but said nothing.

'Please don't let them win' Kitsune thought.


	42. The Battle Royale of the Century Begins

The Battle Royale of the Century Begins

And I'm back sorry for the delay had to work last week and I had to dent more into the OSHA HAZWOPER class. I have completed the class sure it took three weeks but it was worth it.

Kiryu's POV

'Kitsune I need to speak please let me' I said to her. 'Kiryu what do you need to speak of' she replied. 'Kitsune I am going to need you to fight the MUTOs' your power is what I and the Kaiju's fighting them will need your powers Kitsune' I replied to her.

I had been able to start myself but I will need her powers to stop the MUTOs' and the four other Kaiju's will need my help and I need Kitsune's help.

Kitsune's POV

I felt my body go heavy and I collapsed. 'Kitsune I need you now' Kiryu said as I found myself in his body seeing the world the way he sees it, then again this is how Kaiju see the world. 'How, why' I thought. 'It's alright little one you are in my body because your powers are what we need to destroy the MUTOs'' Kiryu said.

I could see the others were taking me to the infirmary. 'I made your body sleep while we fight and in the meantime you will be sharing my body with me' Kiryu said. 'Now before you get upset again, your powers have advanced little one. Kaiju Bloods have the ability to transfer their minds into Kaiju and are able to harness their inner strength' Kiryu explained.

'Kiryu what else as a Kaiju Blood am I really capable of' I asked him. Kiryu then started up on his own. 'You will discover them as you grow up and so will your powers' he replied to me as I found myself inside of his head flying towards the others although I couldn't help but worry for the others worrying about me.

Miki's POV

When Kitsune passed out without warning and I wondered what happened. "Take her to the infirmary" a G-force solider. Ford took her into his broad arms and into the infirmary. "Let her rest I think it had to do with the Kaiju needing her to talk to us because we don't understand them unlike Kitsune" Dr. Nick said.

HEAT was worried and so was her bodyguard. "Kid has potential, and too bad she isn't one of us" Kazama said. Normally Kazama would have been concerned about teasing Ozaki for protecting her but now I can see he respects her because she is a Kaiju Blood. Kaiju Bloods were feared and hunted to near extinction but now that she was here she was staying.

Third POV

Kitsune was unable to grasp the fact that she was going to fight with the Kaiju's and she was in Kiryu's body. 'I never knew a Kaiju had power so huge' she thought. 'Better get used to it Kitsune because these things are going to be as hard as hell to defeat the MUTOs' and to protect humans.

Normally when I was still Godzilla I would not have cared less but now that there is a Kaiju Blood alive and among them we had to protect her as if she was one of our own, even if other humans have a hard time understanding them.

The fight of the century was about to start and the rest of the Kaiju who agreed to fight them.

'I never thought I would be inside of you but what will I tell my guardian' Kitsune asked herself. 'Use the device used to see and view the visions of others like you' Kiryu replied. Kitsune now had to prepare herself.


	43. Kaiju War Part One

Kaiju War Part One

Third POV

Kitsune never thought she would be in the head of a Kaiju, especially Kiryu. She was only in their minds in her dreams but still there was more about her as a Kaiju Blood she had yet to learn and awaken. 'Your powers are awakening Kitsune and as a Kaiju Blood you have far more power than you will ever imagine youngling' Mothra said to her.

'Kitsune your body in resting in an 'infirmary' as the humans call it and when you return and if you chose to tell your guardian Miki you may but be cautious" Mothra added. "I hate keeping secrets from her, I know I should never tell her about my mom and dad, but she will go into my head and find out" Kitsune replied.

The other Kaiju were aware of her human guardian and like her is psychic but Kitsune would end up surpassing even her, she already has a more powerful connection to Godzilla.

Kitsune's POV

'Now Kitsune I need your powers to stop and destroy those MUTOs'' Kiryu said. "How can I help you" I asked the mecha-Kaiju. 'Kitsune your powers are what we need, what I need to fight the MUTOs'. 'Your powers can help me move and use my absolute zero' he said.

I was reluctant to use that since I am aware of what could go wrong. 'Do not worry youngling' Godzilla said looking Kiryu in his amber eyes. It took me a while to get over the fear of my powers, I had been abducted twice by those who wanted to use me for the selfish agendas.

'I am ready those MUTOs' have to go' I thought. 'Good youngling' Godzilla said in my head. When Kiryu and I began to move I could feel his power and thoughts flowing through me. 'Ready youngling the female is here and we have to destroy the nest" he said. "I'm ready Kiryu and I hope Miki isn't too worried" I replied.

Of course I know Dr. Craven would be since I like him and I know he was afraid of me at first but I could sense him warming up to me.

Third POV

Mendel was worried about Kitsune. 'Wonder what happened' he thought as he checked on her, still out cold. "You care for her don't you" Nick asked. "Yes Nick, she is quite a kid even though she is different because she is a Kaiju Blood. I would like to have on come by to HEAT someday" he replied.

No one from HEAT let alone the US army expected this, a human with Kaiju Blood and able to connect with those creatures. 'You are a special girl Kitsune' Craven thought and he left the sleeping girl alone. If only they all knew she was not sleeping, she was sharing a body with a Kaiju for the fight of the century.

Kitsune's POV

I have to admit the female MUTO was so horrible and monstrous. 'Yikes and I thought Godzilla was big' I thought as I used Kiryu's eyes to have a good look at her eyes. 'What are you' I thought. 'Do not try to look into her mind Kitsune, MUTOs' always take the mind of Kaiju Bloods even if you are in your body or not' Kiryu warned me.

I knew better than to try otherwise. Then the male flew in. 'How come they are different and you never told me they could fly' I said to Kiryu shocked. "Don't let your guard down" Kiryu warned. "Now let's get this on" Godzilla roared. I felt Kiryu agree. "Kiryu I never thought I would have the chance to fight alongside you at all and when you fought with the alien Kaiju who were with the first races who took me for the first time" I said to the Mecha Kaiju.

I knew I had to focus and not let my guard down. 'I won't let you destroy any of this, even if the MONARCH people brought them here' I thought. 'What were you people thinking' I added in thought as I help Kiryu open fire on the male.

Third POV

All the people involved with Kitsune could do nothing because Kitsune was used by the Kaiju to speak to them 'do not send any humans in they would never last' was the warning in Godzilla's voice. The MUTOs' were outnumbered because of how powerful only for Mothra to stop him. 'Good youngling' he said to the Kaiju Blood inside of Kiryu's head. The fight had just begun.

'Godzilla behind you' Kitsune warned before the male could knock him out. This was not going to be an easy fight as far as any of the Kaiju were concerned. "We won't let them win they will be destroyed" Godzilla assured as the fight continued.


	44. Kaiju War Part two

Kaiju War Part two

Third POV

The Kaiju fighting the MUTO's were holding their ground. Kitsune and Kiryu were using their mazers against the male to ground him. "How hard is it to ground him" Kitsune asked Kiryu. "Don't let your guard down" Godzilla said.

Zilla and Komodithrax tag teamed with Mothra to fight the female MUTO. "I just hope no one is too worried about me" Kitsune said to Kiryu. "They are Kitsune but as far as we are concerned they think you have exhausted your powers and it may be best not to tell any human within the 'building'" Kiryu advised.

Kitsune's POV

I never knew I could share a body with a Kaiju. "Mom and dad never told me about this power as a Kaiju Blood" I said to Kiryu, well his mind. "Kitsune there are many attributes as a Kaiju Blood, many would exploit it. You know it well youngling" Kiryu said. "I know it is best not to say anything about this because after the whole Gyozen affair I am positive to never say anything about this to Miki" I said.

"I know but Kitsune we cannot have you taken to have your powers used and abused by those who want to exploit you" Kiryu warned. I did not have to be told twice.

"Kitsune now" Kiryu called as I helped him block the male from knocking Godzilla down. "Kiryu is there anything else I am capable of besides using my powers to help you move without your handler" I asked. "There is, Kitsune your telekinetic powers can knock the male down so Mothra and blast her with our help" Kiryu said.

I concentrated long and hard on the male MUTO because he is smaller and is capable of flying, while the female is slower. "I'll stop him Mothra" I said through our bond.

Third POV

The male MUTO didn't know what to think, one minute he was flying the next thing he knew he found himself feeling heavier and he crash landed. "Good job Kitsune now try to hold him still do not worry you will not feel his pain" Kiryu said to her.

The humans could do nothing but let them fight; Miki would glance out the window as the fight moved away. She was worried for Kitsune; she was not sure if her powers wore her down and put her in a coma-like state. 'What happened Kitsune?' Miki thought.

Miki knew Kitsune was a special child after all because of her powers as a Kaiju Blood. 'Kitsune I never thought in my years of studying Kaiju I never thought there would be a human being who can form ties with them. Considered to be as powerful as one' she thought.

Craven was worried too, he had taken a shine to her. He admitted he was reluctant to go near her but she was a nice kid. 'Kiddo I hope the G-Force and Kaiju Scientists will let HEAT borrow you after all we need someone who understands them' he thought as he adjusted Nigel. "Worried about her" Randy asked. "Yeah" he said.

"Well the kid is alright and I know who rigged my snacks and have to say to her when she comes around is well played" Randy said and walked out of the room. 'Yes it was well played, thought she would use her powers on him but I guess she only uses them when told otherwise' he thought continuing to fix Nigel.

Kitsune's POV

'I never thought I would be fighting alongside the Kaiju' I thought as I aided Kiryu into transforming one of his hands into a drill. "Kitsune I needed you and there was no way in hell I was even going to stand by, I sat out the second time you were taken" Kiryu said. "I didn't want Gyozen to get suspicious as to what I was up to" I argued. "I know but I as other Earth Kaiju aside from the MUTOs' just want to protect you now pay attention" he replied.

The fight I could see was going better than I thought it was going to be. The female was fighting Zilla and his lover while three of them were going up against the male since he was smaller and far more agile. Kiryu and I used Kiryu's mazers. "Good girl youngling" he said.

I knew the fight was just beginning and there was no way we were going to let the MUTO's win. "Keep it up Kitsune" Kiryu said as he used hand to hand combat against the female who came to her mate's aid.

"It's not over till it's over and at least those who are not Kaiju Blood are not involved as you suggested Godzilla" I said.


	45. Kaiju War part three

Kaiju War part three

Third POV

Kitsune lay on an infirmary bed comatose Miki never left her side. "You're worried about her aren't you" Akane asked entering the room. "I am Kitsune since I took her out of that orphanage I never knew she was a special pupil to me and I can't help but view her as my daughter" Miki replied stroking Kitsune's long black hair.

What Miki didn't know was Kitsune was alright, she did not collapse from overusing her powers as he adopted mother before her had done. Kitsune was inside of Kiryu's body and under Kiryu's request she would not use her powers even if it was to stop the MUTOs'.

Kitsune's POV

I could sense Miki was worried about me and I heard what she said. "Kitsune focus" Kiryu ordered. "Yes Kiryu I heard what she said" I replied turning my focus to the fight. Mothra and Godzilla were dealing with the female MUTO and so far I had been able to sense her nest.

"Kiryu the nest if those things hatch who know if humanity will survive those" I said to him. "Right, Zilla Komodithrax forget the male we need to destroy the nest" Kiryu called to the two of them.

I used my telepathy to locate the nest before the eggs hatched. "There right there Kiryu" I said pointing at a location using his claw. I never expected to be able to control him like that and I was not sure how he was going to react.

Kiryu's POV

When Kitsune took control of my body to show us where the nest was I was shocked. "Kitsune I knew you would find out you could control a Kaiju like myself but next time more warning" I said to her. Kitsune said nothing.

"Now" I shouted as all three of us spit fire and bolts to destroy the nest. This got both MUTOs' attention Godzilla and Mothra were able to hold their ground against the male MUTO and the next thing I saw was Godzilla holding him in place while Mothra used her lasers to destroy the male.

The female was so angry at this point and she charged at the three of us for destroying her mate.

Third POV

The female MUTO was alone now that her mate was destroyed by Godzilla and Mothra. Her nest was destroyed. 'You're all alone now' Kitsune said to her using her telepathy. 'Now you have two options you can be destroyed or leave Japan and my race and these Kaiju alone in peace' Kitsune added.

The MUTO would not have any of it. 'You destroyed my mate and nest so I will kill you, your race and the Kaiju' she replied. 'Have it your way' Kitsune replied and the fight was back on.

Kitsune's POV

I turned to Kiryu "I gave her a choice and it is her last request" I said to him. I never wanted to harm let alone kill a Kaiju because of my blood but in this case there was no option left. I gave her a choice to leave us alone in peace but she signed her own death warrant.

The fight continued with Kiryu and I using masers to stun him "Kiryu we can't use your absolute zero. It is too risky if she moves away we could end up hitting one of our allies or worse" I said to him. "I understand Kitsune and I knew using it was a very bad idea" Kiryu replied. "If we can get her away from here then we can use it on an island that is not inhabited" I replied as we grappled with her.

"I know you are inside of him Kaiju Blood" she hissed. "Now" Godzilla shouted as Kiryu held her while he grabbed her and used his breath to destroy her on the inside out. She collapsed and there was nothing but her torso, neck and lower body.

'Wonder what the G-Force, Global Defense Force and Earth Defense Force scientists are going to do with the bodies' I thought as I helped Kiryu get back to his hanger and I can return to my body.

"You did well Kitsune and thank you for allowing me to use your strength and powers to destroy them, I know you didn't want to but you have the soul of a Kaiju. You fought to protect the ones who care about you" Kiryu said.

I had to agree with him because he was right but I knew I shouldn't tell Miki about a new ability I discovered as a Kaiju Blood, being able to fight with them while sharing a body with them.

Miki's POV

I could see Kitsune coming around. I wrapped my arms around her. "Kitsune I was worried what happened" I asked. "I don't know Miki maybe the MUTO's powers overwhelmed me" she replied. I had a feeling this was not the case but I did not want to push it but now the scientist have the job of taking the pieces of the Kaiju Zilla and the Kaiju involved had dismembered.

"I suggested the Kaiju who fought to protect us from the MUTOs' do it so it can make hauling their corpses away to do it" Kitsune said. 'I know there is something you are not telling me but I am not going to go into your mine Kitsune' I thought as I took my daughter to the main control center.


	46. Aftermath

Aftermath

Third POV

Kitsune came around with Miki by her side. "Are you alright Kitsune" Miki asked her. "I don't know what happened Miki" Kitsune replied. "You collapsed and I think it could have been using your powers for too long Kitsune. It happens to the best of us" Miki replied helping Kitsune out of the hospital bed.

Craven was worried too, since she began to assist him he asked the G-Institute if HEAT could borrow her when a mutation/Kaiju appeared. Segawa said "we will consider but Ozaki, more than one member of the EDF and her adopted mother, Miki will have to go with her. Kitsune Akira has been abducted twice since her arrival and she is a level ten classified for a reason".

"I understand and I know she is quite a help for the scientists since she understands these creatures" Craven replied. Else walked up to him "you have taken a shine to her haven't you" she asked.

Craven's POV

As soon as the MUTOs' remains were gathered for further study and I was excited about getting to work on it. 'I hope HEAT can borrow her because she has shown me how valuable she is a part of understanding the Kaiju and mutations' I thought.

"You have taken a shine to her haven't you" Else asked. "I have and besides she is very helpful, even when it comes to Nigel" I replied. I couldn't get out of my head on how she pranked Randy. Monique still kept her distance from her.

I looked at the doorframe to see Miki enter with Kitsune in tow. "How are you feeling kiddo" I asked getting to her eye level. "I'm fine Mendel" she replied. "Kitsune I wanted to ask you something" I said to her. She looked me in the eyes to show she was listening. "Would you be interested in coming with HEAT with your adopted mom, bodyguards to a HEAT mission" I asked her. "I am very interested I could only watch on TV but to see the real thing that would be so cool, I can see Zilla Jr get into the action too" she replied.

Kitsune's POV

I knew he was going to ask me that, when he said my adopted mom I turned to Miki. "Kitsune I am more than your guardian, you are my daughter and I know what you are capable of and more" she said. "However you can call me however you want" she replied. This did catch me off guard, I still thought about having been removed from the orphanage only to be taken into care by G-Force.

"Kitsune I know this is going to take time to adjust to having me as more than your guardian" Miki said. "It will be and I am interested in going to Kaiju studies to understand them because not all of them deserve the fate as the MUTOs'" I replied.

I still wondered if they could have been saved and taken to a containment island where HEAT took other Kaiju/mutation where they were kept away from humans and studied. "I don't think the MUTO's could have been brought to us alive" Hicks said breaking me out of thought.

"Kitsune we know how you are" Hicks said getting to my eye level. "Kid it is what it is and you know we and the Kaiju had to fight" Ford said. "I know but being a Kaiju blood I can feel their pain like it's mine" I replied to the military men.

"We understand" Nick said. "You do" I replied. "Kitsune I may not be a Kaiju blood like you and thank you again for letting Zilla talk using you as his way of speaking" he said. "I let them do this so you can speak right back" I replied. I still have concerns for my own future.


	47. Plans for Invasion

Plans for Invasion

I'm back in business and guys I am very sorry about having to wait so long I was on vacation and I had to work last Saturday. I'm back now and to MDN thank you for saving me from getting a bad writers block for giving me the ideas thank you. Please bear in mind my Family Guy story A New Life is complete and I had to have it come to an end and a sequel is in my head.

On a Distant Planet in between Mars and Jupitar

Third POV

The Vortex, Simian, Kilaak and Xiliens' were still angered and humiliated that a small human girl got the best of them. "How is it that a little tween like her who was left on the steps of an orphanage have a huge amount of power" X growled.

Vorticia said "she managed to deceive me when she escaped and her Kaiju slaves drove me away. She is not the scared under confident child you three tried to abduct and not only that my spies told me something interesting, she can transfer in mind into the Kaiju and lend them her powers" she stated.

"For the record we invited a race who had been humiliated by the humans and we had to tell them about her" the Simian leader, Goul said. "Enter" he added and a pair of bug-like aliens entered.

"Who the hell are you" X demanded. "We are known as a race called Leviathan. Zilla Jr and his human pets got rid of us when we tried to use the Kaiju to destroy and remake Earth as a planet we can live on without the need for human hosts" the Leviathan leader, Lethan replied.

"Ah so we are all on the same agenda" the Kilaak leader, Kilaara said. "Indeed" Vorticia agreed and we had a human help by the name of Gyozen, he simply abducted that tiny Kaiju Blood" she replied. "A Kaiju Blood" Lethan asked. "Yes this type of human is extremely rare she may be that last one for all we know" Vorticia added.

"Since we know you Vortex tried to have a disgruntled human work for you I can have one of my own enter his mind, he can use our powers to break out and take that Kaiju Blood. We can read his mind so we will know which one to take" Lethan said. "Be careful she is smarter than she looks and is capable of fighting back" Vorticia warned.

Earth

Kitsune's POV

I felt a chill go down my back. 'What's wrong' Zilla Jr asked as I helped Dr. Craven with Nigel and Randy didn't mess with it this time. 'I don't know Zilla Jr I had read your memories and I am aware of a race of aliens who tried to use you and your other 'mutations' to destroy and reform Earth' I replied though our bond.

'Before you get upset I have to read you to understand you because humans are interested just like you are interested in us when humans don't open fire on you' I replied. He got down to my level "please tell me he is not going to splash me again" Craven said. "He needs to speak with me Dr. Craven I just had a terrible feeling the aliens who took me and tried to use the Kaiju to destroy everything are going to come back" I replied.

"I am not sure but I sensed a disturbing feeling in the air and when I sense it I get a chill down my spine" I added. Ozaki walked up to me, he is with me since I asked if I could help Craven. "Kitsune we are here and we will not let them take you again" he said. "It doesn't always work I know and have a bad feeling Gyozen will play a part, I know I don't have to remind anyone about the whole Vortex affair" I replied.

Third POV

Ozaki and Craven were at loss for words. "Kitsune you are very valuable to us and those trying to understand the Kaiju" Craven said. "I know being a Kaiju Blood is rare but many would desire to abuse this power. Kaiju Bloods were hunted down because of fear and I still think about who my parents were and where I really came from" Kitsune replied.

Kitsune knew her parents were Kaiju Bloods like her but her powers were greater than her deceased parents. She promised them she would not give anything away; she knew who they were but not where she lived when she was born.

The feeling in the air was not something she was going to leave alone; she knew this was something she had to inform G-Force, GDF, and EDF.


	48. Are They Coming Back?

Are They Coming Back?

Third POV

All four faces continued to discuss the plan, Levan then said "I will have a few of my own take over several humans of that 'G-Force' to take that Kaiju Blood after all she does sound like the perfect weapon for us all". "Indeed she is we needed her to destroy Earth because humans are not worthy of it and that girl who is a Kaiju Blood" a Kilaak said.

"Yes but thanks to her connection to these creatures she escapes our clutches" said a Simian. "Well we cannot control the Kaiju after all their own minds are way too powerful to take control of" Levan said. "However I will need Gyozen to take her and since I had heard about her outfoxing Vorticia we will ensure she never plans her escape" Levan said.

"Yes and none of the Space Kaiju can help her at all" Vorticia said grinning although they were unaware of Kitsune's ability to transfer her mind into Kaiju.

On Earth

Kitsune's POV

I had to tell them about this terrible feeling I was getting as if something huge was going to happen and I am talking Kaiju size. 'Kitsune' called Mothra in my head. 'Mothra what's wrong' I asked her. 'Kitsune you learned that you can share a body with Kiryu, you can do this with other Kaiju' Mothra explained.

'What else am I as a Kaiju Blood capable of' I asked her. 'Your mind is stronger than ours because of your powers Kitsune' she explained. 'You as a Kaiju Blood as you showed when Kiryu needed you to fight the MUTOs' were able to use his powers and their own' Mothra added.

I know my powers are increasing however I never thought I would be able to do that as a Kaiju Blood. 'She is right Kitsune you are able to use your powers to help a Kaiju let alone control one who would think of doing harm' Kiryu added for her. 'Then how come I was unable to control any of the MUTOs'' I asked them.

'The MUTOs' had never believed in Kaiju Bloods and these creatures have a powerful hatred towards human-kind' Kiryu explained. 'What if it is a Space Kaiju' I asked him. 'Kitsune I do not have the answers for the question however if you deem it necessary' Kiryu advised.

I was concerned about the aliens coming back for revenge and since I am not allowed in the prisons, not that I want to be there with Gyozen there. The institute knew I had a hard time trusting anyone from Kaiju and Earth groups because of what had happened with him.

Miki, who I can call 'mom' now, understood why I was reluctant to trust the American army and HEAT scientists; it was because of that affair I had trust issues until Zilla assured me I had nothing to be nervous about at all.

'You were right about that Zilla, I could trust HEAT I know Mendel was nervous of me and I don't blame him. I wouldn't mind at all going with HEAT, I can go to more interesting places that way' I thought to him. 'You do Kitsune and you would enjoy it despite Nick's human girlfriend following him' he replied. 'Girlfriend' I asked him. 'Well she would not be allowed to report you because the Kaiju grapevine told me that you are a classified matter' he said.

'I know I am a classified issue because if word got out of who let alone what I am as a Kaiju Blood the militaries of the world would abduct me to abuse my powers. I want to you my powers to understand you' I replied to him. Zilla was silent 'what there are some humans like HEAT who are interested because we fine you interesting' I replied.

Third POV

Kitsune had every reason to be concerned about something terrible happening after all a Leviathan infected a G-Force personal's mind and was told to watch her every move. 'Soon you shall be ours to control Kaiju Blood' thought the alien within.


	49. Plans to Kidnap

Plans to Kidnap

Third POV

The alien races knew the plan was to have one of the EDF mutant's controlled to break Gyozen out of his cell. "He would no doubt want revenge against the brat who stripped him of his rank and caused to be locked up for the rest of his life" Levan said. "Yes he would" Vorticia agreed. She wanted revenge against the Kaiju Blood for ruining her plans to dominate Earth.

"We look forward to seeing how we can control that human there is no question she is worth more to our races alive" Levan said. The plan was going to go into motion tonight. The plan was to control the jailors guarding Gyozen, lead him to their ship and the controlled mutants would take Kitsune Akira.

'We all look forward for our revenge and this time that brat will be ours' X thought looking forward to this.

Kitsune's POV

I know something is going to happen but I don't know how let alone what to tell anyone. "Is something on your mind" mom's voice asked breaking my train of thoughts. "Mom I have a bad feeling we have not heard the last of the aliens I know they are going to come back, it is as if they plan on taking me for their selfish needs" I replied.

Miki's POV

When Kitsune said all of that I had to agree I could sense a disturbance in the air because we knew Kitsune was valuable to the G-Force and to HEAT because of her powers and the fact of being a Kaiju Blood.

"I know the aliens that took me are going to come back for me and I am not too sure if the EDF force can protect me and I have a bad feeling another race is going to be involved" Kitsune added. I could sense she was right about it the tension in the air was heavy.

Still I was like her; I had a feeling the security was not going to help.

Third POV

All races were using their eyes in a few infected humans to spy on Kitsune. "Yes you should be concerned youngling" Vorticia said in a sinister tone. The aliens watched. "So she can sense us well that is good and she doesn't know when we are coming" X added.

X had a score to settle the score with her because she humiliated him when she refused to aid him in the failed planned to destroy Kitsune's world but she did not want to have any of it. "I will never forget the humiliation, she ruined everything I had plans for she would not cooperate and now we have the means to make her" he said.

The rest of the aliens at the meeting knew how powerful X's face was and they knew he wanted to do more to her besides force her to do his bidding and then some, what he had in mind was far more sinister.

'It won't be long until you are mine you brat I have bigger plans for you besides using you as a means of destroying your home, no I will hold those you hold dear hostage' he thought. Until they could spring the plan for the night all they could do was watch her every move.

"Yes security will not help you Kitsune, it will hinder you and then you are going to be ours. Then your plant will fall because of you, you should know you along with other Kaiju Bloods were meant to be used as weapons not as a means of understanding these mindless creatures" Vorticia hissed.


	50. Gyozen's Return

Gyozen's Return

Gyozen's POV

'I will kill that brat for locking me away and having my rank stripped away' I thought as I glared out of the bars of my cell. "We know" said a voice of an EDF mutant. "Who are you and I thought you were to guard me" I snapped. "I am not who I am" the mutant replied.

I would see his eyes glowed green. "I am one of the aliens who would like to use the Kaiju Blood as a weapon and you can get your revenge by framing the Kaiju Blood who ruined your life" he added unlocking the cell I was locked in.

"Use this this will stun the guard outside her room and then this will ensure she cannot move" the possessed mutant said. "What are you" I asked him. "I am one of the alien races known as the Leviathans I tried to used Kaiju to destroy the world and human race. After I heard about the Kaiju Blood's resurface all four alien races plan to use her to destroy all" was the reply I got.

I walked out of my cell stunning those who got in my way 'yes this is the perfect revenge for what the brat has done to me and now she will really be blamed for what it to come all Kaiju brainwashed into attacking and destroying everything' I thought.

It wasn't long when I got the brat out of her room and this time she cannot move until she wakes up into her cell.

Third POV

Kitsune was abducted for the third time and this time all alien forces G-Force, EDF, GDF and HEAT had to deal with in the past. The races were bent on revenge for the human race and they had the weapon to do this.

When Miki went to check on her adopted daughter, when she found her bed empty "Oh my god no" she cried. "What" Craven called to Miki. "I need to get all commanders of Kaiju and Earth forces Kitsune has been abducted" Miki cried running to the command post.

Miki's POV

I was frantic with worry Kitsune had been abducted. "This is terrible" Ozaki said. The mutant that was control was brought to the infirmary and recounted what had happened. "George tell us what happened" Kazama asked.

"I don't know something was in my head and I know it used me to release Gyozen and he took Kitsune where a pod like ship was waiting for him. Kitsune couldn't move that's all I know" George said. "Wait I have seen this before the alien race that took over your mind was one of the Leviathan races" Craven said.

"They are going to use Kitsune as a weapon and when we were told about Kitsune's abductions and Gyozen's plan to use her and lock her up for their sick plans" Craven explained.

Craven's POV

I am worried about Kitsune 'please be alight kid I thought it would be excellent if we could have her with us to study these creatures' I thought. "We will have all units out and about to look for her even in the air if their ships dare come here" Hicks declared.

"Major there is more than the Leviathans you told me about" Miki warned. "We know Miki and don't worry you told me she was about to escape from her last encounter and I am sorry to say for now Kitsune is on her own and no I have not given up just yet and I know she is a smart kid" Hicks said.

Miki looked shocked. "Miki he is right and I know it after all she had become my own assistant and when she grows up I think HEAT would like to have someone like that on the teams who study Kaiju" I said to her.

"You're right Craven and I know she likes you and she likes being around the scientists at G-Force" Miki replied. "We know Gyozen was involved and when we get both him and Kitsune back he will be doing more hard time you can count on that" Tagaki declared. He was angry over the fact Gyozen had been let out and Kenji just hoped young Kitsune was alright, after all she was only a kid with special powers.

Kitsune's POV

Once again I found myself in a cage. "Well now who's locked up" said a familiar voice mocking me. I had one good look at him and hissed "not you again plan on framing me again" I added angry seeing him again.

Then an alien with two sets of glowing green eyes "what are you" I asked glaring at that thing from my cell. "I am one of the Leviathan's" he replied. I sent what I was seeing and since none of them know my powers to possess Kaiju I told them thought my bonds with them 'I'll think of something I always do' I thought.

"We cannot get into you head since your powers are too powerful all the worthwhile you aid us in our agenda and we will let you go think it over" was what I got before my guards left me alone. 'Oh I will but my own way' I thought.


	51. Their Little Girl

Their Little Girl

Third POV

George explained everything as best he could "I tried to fight it Ozaki and I am sorry if I caused Kitsune to be abducted. Believe me I like the kid, was skeptical about Kaiju Bloods and people like her but she has showed she has been able to show a different side to the Kaiju" he said.

Miki then said "I don't blame you for what happened Craven and HEAT explained this race to us and Kitsune was able to escape once before but until we can locate her and the aliens who took her" Miki said. She was worried for her and now she was concerned on what they were doing to her, "there is no doubt they are planning to use Kitsune to unleash the Kaiju and frame her for the destruction" Kenji said.

"We all remember his plan and we know Kitsune got away from her second attempt but now she can be in deep space for all we know and I am unsure of what we can do for her" Craven said.

Craven's POV

'Please be safe Kitsune and if those bastards hurt her I will make sure they never harm a soul like her again' I thought. "You worried for her" Randy asked. "I am Randy I know I was nervous around her since she can get close to those creatures" I replied. "Yeah I know she was the one who rigged my snacks gotta say well done" he replied.

"I know Craven she is a valuable asset to our science department and she has been able to convince people Kaiju are living beings, she understands them" Miki replied. "I know I have seen her in action" Tatopoulos added.

"Miki Kiryu has went crazy again it just left and it must know where Kitsune is being held" a G-Force personal ran in. "Let him go, Kiryu has been able to protect her the first time Kitsune was abducted" Miki advised. Takayuki, our Prime Minister the spook "Miki I hope young Kitsune is alright I know she would never do anything to cause harm. I was nervous of her at first but you told me she is a special child" he said. "Yes and she has surpassed me in more ways than I care to count, she is my surrogate daughter" Miki replied.

Where Kitsune is being Held

Kitsune's POV

'Kiryu Gyozen is back and I think I am in deep space and there is no way the land dwelling Kaiju can help' I said to him. 'I know Kitsune but Rodan, myself and Mothra can help you however I am going to need you to take control of a space Kaiju until we can arrive to get you away. When I get there leave the body of the Kaiju you have taken control over, return to your body, I will break you out from there' Kiryu instructed.

'I have already left to get you your bond with me, Mothra and Rodan are following but if the aliens follow I ordered Godzilla, Zilla and the rest of the Kaiju to stand by' Kiryu explained.

The door opened it was X. "You" I hissed seeing him with Gyozen in tow. "Yes and why the hateful look and voice kid after a long time apart you should be happy to see me cause if you help all of us in the takeover of Earth then you will be rewarded" he replied grinning.

I was not buying it "I know the reward you are going to plan to frame me after all that is you plan isn't it Gyozen" I replied. "No I am not going to frame you kid we are alike you know that" Gyozen said walking up to my cell. "I **AM NOT LIKE YOU** " I hissed at him. "I know about your ugly nature Gyozen your lust for power I know you wanted Takayuki's position of power, you want to destroy the Kaiju when in fact the irony is you want to use me to use them to destroy everything" I added angry he had the nerve to compare me to him. With that they left.

'Kitsune can you sense the space Kaiju' Kiryu asked. 'Yes Kiryu and I know just the one to take over' I replied. I was going to take over King Ghidorah because of his power and strength; he has the rest of the weaknesses. I had my chance. 'Now' I thought and took over the three headed Space Dragon.

I was soon in his head 'alright you jerk you are going to aid me and **YOU** are not going to give me any **_trouble_** because if you do I will allow Kiryu, Mothra, Rodan, Godzilla and the other Kaiju use you as a punching bag' I hissed at his mind.

Before he could attack chains appeared out of me and restrained him. He was not going to get out of them; the chains were made to retrain the Kaiju that wouldn't cooperate and now to make my escape. 'Those idiots won't know I am not sleeping I am in King Ghidorah's body and now time to destroy everything, Kiryu said not to tell anyone about this ability as a Kaiju Blood but mom will find out one way or another' I thought.


	52. Kitsune's Fight Part One

Kitsune's Fight Part One

So sorry for the late updates guys my boss had to be a jerk and spring something on me at the last minute and last week I had a family affair so I hope there won't be any more rude interruptions cause I would rather update these stories and be with MDN. Now on with the show.

Third POV

King Ghidorah tried to break free from his restraints but it was no use. "Don't even try these chains are unbreakable and when are you and the rest of the Kaiju's of space going to learn to aliens don't care about you. All they care about is their world and space dominations, so when they are done with you they will dispose of you in the end" Kitsune said to him as she used him to fly to where the rest of the Space Kaiju were.

Kitsune knew King Ghidorah was one of the most powerful Kaiju's alive and knew taking over his mind was the best choice however as soon as he got to where the reaming Kaiju were she recognized one Cyborg Kaiju; Cyber-Zilla.

Kitsune's POV

'So this is Cyber-Zilla those aliens, Leviathans'' are even more horrible than I thought. They could have left Zilla Sr in peace but no they desecrated his grave' I thought. "You said so yourself" King Ghidorah said. "Shut up" I hissed and the chains closed all of hid mouths. 'Good now to have you tell them everything' I thought.

"I know you think I am using you, well I am but unlike those who claim to treat you with rewards I will not dispose of you I will let the Kaiju of Earth decide that" I told him. The looks on their faces were of concern, good.

X's POV

I went to see how our prisoner is only to find her asleep. "Well sleeping beauty sleep all you want because you will have a role in the world of humans coming to an end" I said. "X sir King Ghidorah is on a rampage" I heard through my com. "WHAT" I should and ran out.

I left the room and I knew the prisoner was not going to last long. I was just in time to see everything King Ghidorah was on a rampage and soon the rest of the space Kaiju were joining in.

Third POV

Kitsune used King Ghidorah to speak to the other Kaiju. "My Kaiju these tiny creatures are not going to reward us they are going to dispose of us once we are done with the destruction of Earth and once the Kaiju Blood is their prisoner forever" he said.

The other space Kaiju were confused "think about it the human they have is going to be disposed of once his purpose has been served and once we are done what do they plan to do" he added. Cyber-Zilla spook next. "You are right Ghidorah I would rather have accepted my death but they brought me back and turned me into this monstrosity" he replied.

It wasn't long till the rest of them agreed. Kitsune then let the chains be removed from the mouths of the three headed Kaiju. "They agree with me" she said to him. "I see your point youngling and if you read us I am telling the truth" he said to her.

"I know but I am not going to decide what to do if you and the other space Kaiju decide to come to Earth, Godzilla could attack you and my human kind could I am not one to decide" she said.

King Ghidorah's POV

Least the Kaiju Blood in my main head let the chains off of me I am not going to attack her. "I need to return to my body now please think about what I had said and please say the same to the rest of them" she said and left.

I led the attack on the aliens and I had to agree with the Kaiju Blood and I wish her the best of luck.

Kiryu's POV

'Kiryu I have taken over King Ghidorah and my body is in this location' Kitsune said through my mind. "I know Kitsune and once I have your body inside of me return to it and leave King Ghidorah's body" I instructed her as Rodan and Mothra appeared.

'I understand Kiryu but I told him I would let you and the rest of the Earth Kaiju decide what to do in the end. I told him those aliens don't care about them, they use them for weapons of war just as Gyozen has tried to use me' she replied.

She had a point there and it was not up to her what to decide. As soon as her tiny body was inside of me I made sure oxygen was unlimited for her to breathe so she wouldn't die. 'Kitsune your body is inside of me and you will be safe inside of me however let me and the rest of the Kaiju fight' I said to her.

'Will you need my power to help you fight' she asked. 'Kitsune recharge after all you had used King Ghidorah to destroy the entire base' I advised. 'I left him as soon as you got me Kiryu and I think I got them to see the ugly truth and I know what it means to be used and tossed away and now we need to ensure those creeps never come back again' she said.


	53. Kitsune's Fight Part Two

Kitsune's Fight Part Two

On Earth

Third POV

"Miki don't worry we will get Kitsune back and those aliens are going to pay for taking her" Ozaki reassured Miki. "Yeah and after all those sessions with the kid I know she got away from them once and with the training we got into her she can do this. I am confident about it" Seth said as he and Ozaki escorted Miki to the Gotengo.

"I'm going too to represent HEAT and those Leviathans' are with them and there is no way in hell they are going to brainwash Kitsune" Craven declared. "Mendel are you crazy" Else cried. "Maybe but this girl is more than an assistant to me during our time in Japan to understand how and why he was drawn here. She is part of the science group to understand these Kaiju, mutation whatever we call them" Craven replied.

Craven's POV

I didn't care if Nick let alone everyone thought I was crazy to go with them. "I will go to represent HEAT, Else you remain here to advise and Randy you and Monique assist the scientists of EDF, GDF and G-Force any way you can" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick" I said to him. "Miki your daughter is quite a kid and I know I was nervous of her at first when we were told about her special powers" I said to her. "I was surprised too when I was told about it however I know there is more she is not telling me about being a Kaiju Blood and if there is she hide it away so her captors would not find out" Miki replied.

I do remember when she passed out when the MUTOs' attacked and Kiryu somehow was far more powerful than before, least that is what we had seen.

In Space

Kitsune's POV

I returned to my body and in time for Kiryu to take my tiny body into his hand. "Very good Kitsune now I am going to put you inside me now and I am going to need you to recharge" Kiryu said. I understood why I had used up my powers to attack the base having to use King Ghidorah.

"Kiryu are the other flying Kaiju here too" I asked him as I went into my place or where the pilot would go if the need to use Kiryu manually. "They are Kitsune and they know I am able to give you needed oxygen to live because I am the only one who can keep you safe" he said. "Kitsune when all is said and done can I eat him" Rodan asked. "Let me get back to you on that and I might talk the humans into it cause being behind bars has taught that man nothing, Gyozen has to die for his actions" I replied to the pteranodon.

'Although it does not sound like a bad idea' I thought. "Kitsune this is a life even if he tried to dispose of you twice he deserves to be judged by humans" Mothra scolded. "Well they could let Rodan eat him if it is an option" I replied sheepishly.

"Sleep Kitsune it will be over soon" Kiryu said. I went out like a light "sleep little one" Mothra cooed as I felt her powder made me sleep.

Third POV

Kiryu, Mothra and Rodan were joined by King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Gigan in the air. "The others are on the base attacking and the Kaiju Blood is right they are going to dispose of us in the end" King Ghidorah said.

"So you are" Mothra was about to start. "Yes join you and if we decide to return to Earth the little one said what you decide is our fate but we may not come with you, let the Kaiju Blood use the means to explain everything" Gigan said.

"Where is the tiny one" SpaceGodzilla asked in a nonchalant tone. Kiryu said nothing. "We do not intend to harm the little one" he added. "If she is inside of you we would like to see her in a place where she can breathe we would like to speak to her" Cyber-Zilla said when Kiryu landed.

The little Kaiju Blood was sleeping inside of Kiryu and the Earth Kaiju knew it so she would now feel the battle going on around her. Megalon walked up "she was right I heard everything those aliens plan to dispose of us in the end and we know what it is like they need to die" he hissed angry.

"I agree" Gigan said. 'Please don't harm Gyozen let the people of Earth deal with him' Kitsune's voice said. "We will Kitsune now sleep" Mothra said to the young Kaiju Blood.

On Earth

Third POV

Everyone was going into the Gotengo including Miki, Craven and Nick. "Those bastards are going to pay for taking her and may God help Gyozen if she is harmed" Seth growled. Ozaki knew he was contempt about Kitsune at first because he is a mutant officer and so much bigger than Kitsune.

"Seth" Ozaki said. "I know what you are thinking and if she managed to get away from them again I hope Kiryu has her safe inside of him you told me he kept her safe the first time" Seth replied. Captain Gordon agreed with him. "What she's grown on me and a cute kid like her shouldn't be in a war zone and if she is a rare Kaiju Blood then let's get her somewhere safe" Seth said.

"Agreed let's go this is operation Saving Kaiju Blood and Final War against the aliens" Gordon declared. There were roars of agreement. 'The Earth Kaiju are waiting standing by should survivors follow and the alien Kaiju are in a decision of whether or not to come and face their kind' Kitsune said in their minds.

'Let them decide and yes they are fighting with them. I can explain everything once I am home' Kitsune added.


	54. Kitsune's Fight Part Three

Kitsune's Fight Part Three

Third POV

The aliens and Gyozen were shocked to see the Alien Kaiju had turned on them. "How why" Vorticia cried. As soon as Kitsune heard this she asked Kiryu "Kiryu can I speak using your voice" Kitsune ask. "Why so Kitsune" he asked. "I have a message for the 'queen'" Kitsune replied.

"Very well speak" he said letting Kitsune get her message to her. Kiryu turned to face the Vortex Queen. "I'll tell you why your 'majesty' I told them what you plan on doing to them once you turn my planet to a place where you and your allies will occupy once you dispose of the human race you will then dispose of the Kaiju you recruited. I told them this and they get it once they are done with you the Earth Kaiju will decide what their fate shall be; whether they will be allowed to go peacefully or another fight will be on their hands" Kiryu replied in Kitsune's voice.

Kitsune's POV

I had to say that to them because I know what it feels like to be used and disposed of in the end, it was the fate of Kaiju Blooded humans in the end. "I wonder how they are going to escape from the wrath of the Kaiju they used and plan on disposing in the end" I said to Kiryu.

"Well you made a good point and since those creatures planed on disposing you in the end I am without question certain they were going to dispose of the Kaiju of Space too Kitsune" Kiryu replied. "Now I need you to keep calm and sit tight Kitsune I need to ensure the human who was in the center of your abduction is caught" Kiryu said.

'I am going to want to say something to him too and I should ask G-Force, EDF, HEAT and GDF if it is fine if Rodan can eat him' I thought. "Not a bad idea" SpaceGodzilla growled as I watched him smash twenty escape pods. "Before you ask yes I can read your mind too human hatchling" he added.

'Hatchling' I thought. "You heard me" he replied. I was not sure if I should take it as a complement or not but on the lighter side he and the rest of the Space Kaiju haven't tried to step on me or something. It wasn't long until I detected Gyozen trying to get into what looked like the royal pod. "Kiryu I see Gyozen grab him he needs to face the race he betrayed for his own lust for power" I said to him.

Third POV

Gyozen was rushing to get away from the chief aliens "where do you think you're going" Vorticia hissed as she tried to stop him. "Getting away" he replied and he shot her in the chest and ran into the pod. As soon as he started the engine he fled but only to be caught in Kiryu's hand.

'Going somewhere you SOB' hissed a familiar angry voce. 'Yeah I am the 'monster' but the only monster I see is you and I will let the humans decide your fate Gyozen because I think you are going to want to take the matter of your life and death with the big guys' she added angry at him.

"Kid I was going to …" he was about to start. 'Save me? I find that hard to believe coming from you' she replied through his head. He felt everything being peeled away like an onion. 'You are full of lies and you will get more hard time but I will try to talk the humans into letting Rodan eat you because for your crimes you deserve it; having your rank stripped and freedom taken away from you has not taught you anything' Kitsune hissed at him.

Kiryu glared at him, ripped the pod open and tossed him inside of the hatch where Kitsune was in waiting for him, once again she had planned to tie him up until her rescue came. 'You know what to do Kitsune' he said to her.

Gyozen's POV

I was facing an angry kid "good thing I remember to take these from my jailor you bastard" she growled. "Watch your language" I said in fear seeing her eyes change to amber yellow. "YOU SHUT UP" she yelled but this was not her voice. "I am Godzilla and yes she the 'monster brat' let's us speak through her" she growled.

I tried to push her away but it was as if she somehow she was so much stronger now. The binds went on my hands. "I would say let Rodan eat you but since Kitsune is caring even to those who don't deserve such mercy she insisted to take it up with her kind, the humans" she continued.

This stunned me. "What are you doing to her" I asked in fear. "You are not to know you puny thing" she growled. "Look who's talking you are using a body and right now I am three times your size now" I retorted struggling to break my restraints.

The next thing I knew her boot came down on my back. "SHUT UP HUMAN" she growled in Godzilla's voice. Soon I saw her eyes change back to normal. "He needed to tell me that now shut up or I will make sure you never get out of this again and besides Rodan is hoping to have a new snack on the menu" she said to me.

I shut up fearing Godzilla or another Kaiju will take over her body again.

Third POV

The Gotengo soon arrived to see the fight. Kiryu went right over and Kitsune said over the communicator "permission to come aboard" "granted" Ozaki replied allowing the ramp to open so Kitsune could come aboard 'Godzilla could use your strength to get this pathetic deadweight in here' she asked him.

'Very well' he said to her and she used the King of The Kaiju's Strength to drag the bound and disgraced Gyozen on the Gotengo.

Gordon's POV

When I saw her eyes amber yellow she had Gyozen tied up and when she was in the safety of the Gyozen, Seth walked up to her "nice one kid you got the SOB" he laughed taking him to the prison. "Yes good job kid gotta say you never fail to surprise all of us.

"Rodan has a question for you" she said and her eyes changed to yellow. "Since this pathetic human as Kitsune calls him took her and prison has not taught him anything may I eat him" he asked.

Her eyes changed back and said "I'm with him on that but let's let the groups decide that" she said.


	55. Kitsune's Fight Part Four

Kitsune's Fight Part Four

I had seen Shin Godzilla yesterday and since a reviewer/reader on my other Godzilla story Surviving Kaiju Island suggested adding Shin Godzilla in the mix and you what I say; Why not. Keep in mind I read all reviews and as I said in my Family Guy stories if you're going to be a jerk stay away, of course that's what the lady who gets pizza tossed on her roof where they filmed Breaking Bad said (good advice).

Kitsune's POV

Seth hauled Gyozen into a cell and asked "you think Rodan should eat him". "I have to say I agree with him prison has not taught him anything and since he planned to put Earth in danger I say let Rodan eat him but we should ask if he wants some Soy Sauce to go with that" I replied.

Seth could only grin and I followed him back to the main command post where Crave and Teutopolis were waiting. "Kitsune Akira thought we would never get you back" Craven said as he got down to my eye level. "Blame Gyozen and the Space Kaiju know from what I had read from the alien races once the Kaiju had served their purpose they would be destroyed" I explained.

"So you got into their head and read it" Craven asked. "Yes and once this fight is over I am going to have to tell the groups everything I kept because there are reasons as to why those with Kaiju Blood were feared" I replied. I was going to have to tell them and I kept it quiet because there were people like Gyozen who would want me used as a weapon and disposed of in the end.

'It would be wise to tell them Kaiju Blood' said King Ghidorah through my head. 'My name is Kitsune Akira' I replied to him. 'I understood the need to take over my mind and body Kitsune and thank you for showing us what the aliens planned to do with us when we were done with your world' he replied. 'You have a choice about what you do in life, if you return to Earth with us I don't know what Godzilla plans on doing along with the other Earth Kaiju, that they have to decide' I said.

Third POV

Gotengo opened fire on the alien base. "Let's hope none of them get out of here alive" Hicks growled, there was no doubt he was angry they had the nerve to return and take Kitsune. "Gyozen is going to fry for this" he added. "Hicks Rodan asked if he can eat him and SpaceGodzilla didn't think it was a bad idea and have to say I agree with them, imprisonment has taught him nothing" Kitsune said walking up to him to watch the fireworks.

"We will let the GDF, EDF, and G-Force decide what to do" Hicks replied looking at Kitsune in the eyes, her eyes were normal and human not Kaiju eyes. "Right now Kitsune getting rid of them to ensure they never come back and getting you home is our top priority" Hicks replied. Kitsune was not sure what was going to happen then the whole base blew up.

Kitsune was satisfied that her nightmare of being taken only to be used and disposed of in the end by that race. She looked at Ozaki and her guard said "let's go home". "Agreed and Kitsune we know you have something to tell us and based off of the fact of you being used as a weapon we all understand" Gordon said.

Kitsune knew she was going to have to tell all Kaiju groups defense and defense of her ability to go into a Kaiju's head and use combined strength and powers to deal with targets such as Kiryu needing her to fight off the MUTOs'.

Two hours later

Kitsune's POV

SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah decided to go back to Earth with Kiryu, Mothra and Rodan to guard against possible escapees from the destroyed space craft where all races of aliens were station. "Do you think those two will try anything" Craven asked. "Godzilla and Zilla will see that they don't and they assured me and I read it in their minds they are sincere about not trying anything strange" I replied.

Of course it was safe to have the Kaiju escort us back because they are huge and powerful, even with those surviving aliens could come back and revenge is not something anyone on Earth wants to be at the receiving end of.

As soon as we got off two EDF soldiers' had a cuffed and disgraced Gyozen off the ship and I could tell he had seen much better days. "Rodan did ask if he could eat him and I have to say not a bad idea" I said to Takayuki, Tagaki, Miku and other member present but I told the Kaiju it was up to humans present alone what to do with him.

Commander Kumasaka said "King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla are here too" she said. "I told them Gyozen was planning to dispose of me once he was done with me and that is what all alien races planned to do with the Space Kaiju" I replied.

'King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla you have my permission to use me to speak to them' I said to them through the new ties I got from them.

Third POV

Ghidorah went first "Kaiju Blood or as you humans call her Kitsune showed us, she can merge with us and her mind will take control at time and when she showed us what their plans were she told us we had a choice to continue or to decide for ourselves" Ghidorah said. Kitsune's eyes were golden and then turned red. "Kitsune told us if the Kaiju of Earth and if we were to fight we were to take it to where no humans were living, however we want to leave in peace" he said.

Godzilla Jr was also present although he was scared of SpaceGodzilla after he left Kitsune he explained everything and the Kaiju pf Space had no intension of coming back. King Ghidorah once more spook "If you are in need contact it is the least we can do to make our amends" he added.

The two Kaiju left on peaceful terms. Now the bigger question was what to do with Gyozen. "We have decided to keep in in solitary confinement for the rest of his days with no visits and he is to remain under constant guard and security is to be increase at the buildings and prisons for good" Takayuki said. Rodan was disappointed but it was what it was.

Meanwhile

Goro Maki was watching. 'So this is her she will be one to listen to me and my warning about a new Kaiju coming.


	56. Maki's Warning

Maki's Warning

I am not too sure if Gyozen should come back but if anyone wants him back in play let me know and I could arrange it. Now since a reader got my attention about Shin Godzilla coming in play so this will be a special such as the aliens coming back and HEAT.

Third POV

Kitsune was in the hospital unit recovering from her ordeal; security was around points of entry however Kitsune was not too sure it would work. She had plenty of visitors including Craven. "I look forward to having her out and about I like having her as an assistant" Craven said to Else.

"Why so" asked Monique she was interested on how she managed to get the Space Kaiju's help. "She told us about Cyber-Zilla helping her too although she told us she is able to take control of a Kaiju and she told us it is the same way with the MUTO incident" Craven explained. "She told us she had Kiryu's consent to do so because he needed her to aid in the fight" Craven added.

Monique was in awe she always thought these creatures were mindless however when she arrived to Japan she never thought she would meet anyone who can understand and connect with them.

Kitsune's POV

I was looking forward to getting out of the hospital unit. Mom came in "You are free to go Kitsune" she said. "Really, awesome" I replied getting out of bed and into an EDF shirt and short pants then we heard. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT IS COMING I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER". Mon and I ran to the window to see what was going on.

"Sir you have no access here please leave" a G-Force solider ordered as he and another man tried to get him off the premises. I read his mind and he was a biologist recently shunned but he seemed to know something. I went down. "Kitsune" Miki called.

"Mom he is sincere he had no ill intentions" I said as I got to the entrance where the strange man was trying to break out of the hold of the guards. "Let him go" I said to the guards. They turned to face me. "You knew I was coming" asked the man. "I could hear you screaming Goro Maki" I replied.

Maki's POV

I was not expecting her to tell the guards to let me go I knew something was coming, a Kaiju that looked like Godzilla but it was not him. "What do you need to see me about" the girl asked. "I am giving a warning the radioactive barrels are going to awaken something and this Kaiju is powerful" I warned her. "Mr. Maki my real name is Kitsune Akira" she said.

I was stunned when the girl gave me her name and I was soon taken away as she looked on.

Kitsune's POV

I sent what I was given to the Kaiju. 'Do you know what this means' I asked them? 'Yes we know what this means and we know that Godzilla and Kiryu have a cousin Kaiju, very separate and Kitsune we may need your help again' Anguirus said to me and I can understand why. 'If I get any dreams the institute is going to need and want information' I replied to the Kaiju.

'We understand young one and you did give the Space Kaiju good advice and it was the right decision to let them go in peace after all they were only following orders from the aliens. You did get them to see the truth' Mothra said. I continued to walk to the room where I could make an effort to get information about Mr. Maki's warning and I knew he was being sincere about the warning.

"Mom I know he is telling the truth, he's not crazy" I said to her. "Kitsune we have to take precautions we have been deceived before" she warned. I didn't have to be told twice after all Gyozen and the Diet personal got past security and took me for their selfish agendas.

Third POV

Although Maki couldn't give a description about the Kaiju coming Kitsune did have a bad feeling about it and she had another feeling that she would not be able to understand let alone reason with the Kaiju that was to come.

Soon she was put into the room where Miki and her peers would use. She had not been to the school without an escort because Kitsune was considered a security issue because of her powers and a Kaiju Blood. She didn't think of it as isolation she considered it means to protect her even if recent security efforts failed on her behalf but this time extra precautions were added.

'What would this Kaiju want' Kitsune thought. She did seem to be one of the few who believed Maki.


	57. A New Kaiju?

A New Kaiju?

Third POV

Craven and many other scientists in the G-Force unit were surprised Kitsune went straight to work to figure out what Goro Maki was talking about. "I could see it in his mind all of his notes about the nuclear waste being dumped and the 2011 tsunami something is about to awaken and it is not another MUTO" Kitsune said.

Joe Ford then said "I am going to speak to this man I know how he feels about no one believing him I lost my wife to a Kaiju all because it was moving underground and it was not detected in time". "His notes can be of value" Dr. Serizawa agreed.

"Before I go into this we need as much information about this Kaiju and is it possible the Kaiju will be the only ones to stop it" Kitsune said and she was out.

Kitsune's Induced Sleep

Kitsune's POV

'What could Dr. Maki be trying to tell us about this Kaiju and what can the monitors pick up. I know he does not know how to describe the Kaiju and how the nuclear waste could have awakened him/her or was it in slumber for so long like the rest of the Kaiju' I thought

Then I could see something that looked like Godzilla only it had red eyes, not amber yellow eyes like Godzilla. I told him I would send what I can find over to him because he is the King of the Kaiju and if someone is trying to knock him off his throne.

'I may be human but I am a Kaiju Blood' I thought as I could see the Kaiju changing going from two legs, bug eyes to something resembling Godzilla. 'Oh my god this Kaiju can change over time' I thought. The creature was able to open its jaws like a snake, its flame was purple and it was more than capable of firing from its spins.

I sent everything to Godzilla if anyone can explain what had been seen by me and everyone else including the soldiers after all we need to know and be assured if this Kaiju can be stopped and by the looks of it trying to reach out to him was worth a try.

Coming out of Sleep

Miki's POV

"We saw everything Kitsune and we know you have sent information to Godzilla and what did he say" I asked. Her eyes turned yellow "he is my own kind but as humans describe a 'new species' I will say it would not be wise for humans to intervene however Kitsune could make an effort to contact the creature but it may not work. The Kaiju will destroy it and under you desires we shall take the fight to a different location where no humans are" he said.

When her eyes were back to normal. "I have to tell Godzilla if anyone can tell us what humans are going to face then he and the Kaiju can tell us what to do Earth is their home too not just ours" she replied. "Thank you Kitsune" Dr. Ford said as he entered and he along with other personal carrying binders and diagrams containing notes.

"We should release Dr. Maki we need him he has expertise in this matter" Kitsune suggested. She looked to Ozaki.

Ozaki's POV

When Kitsune made that suggestion "Kitsune we don't know what he is really here for" I advised. "He came here looking form me and I knew for a fact since I can peer into everyone's minds when it is necessary" she replied.

"We are going to let him out but he will be on probation after all we cannot have you taken again" Gordon said to Kitsune. "I understand James Gordon" Kitsune replied. "Also you still having training to do and then you can assist the scientists" he added. Of course she has done very well in her training with us and of course I am the one overseeing it.

"Let's go Kitsune" I said. "I know Ozaki" she replied. As we walked to the training room she has done well and even Seth has gotten better with her. "Well we are going to spur with each other Kitsune and she has been able to focus her powers and since she can use her powers to have the physical strength of a Kaiju.

When training started Kazama got to be at the receiving end of it all. "Very good Kitsune" I said. Her training had paid off when she was taken by Gyozen and least she does have a way to use her powers and she used them for good; from understanding the Kaiju, having enhanced speed and strength and aiding the scientists to understand these creatures.

'You are quite a kid Kitsune I can see you being a great assist for all science groups in the future' I thought.


	58. Dr Maki and Arrival Part one

Dr. Maki and Arrival Part one

Third POV

Dr. Maki was put on guard since Kitsune Akira had been taken in the past. "Thank you for letting take the time and opportunity to help in this study I knew it was coming soon" he said. Kitsune entered the room with Ozaki right behind her.

"We cannot let you and Kitsune be alone for security reasons which are why we cannot let you have complete access to her" Ozaki explained as he gave Maki more of his notes back. Kitsune then said "it is because humans would use me as a weapon and I am more interested in understanding the Kaiju".

Maki nodded and went to work. 'I knew it was coming but no one took me seriously but least she was able to' he thought continuing with his work.

Kitsune's POV

'Least I haven't been branded a threat to humanity because of my ties with the Kaiju and I know Gyozen was planned on killing me because I had ruined all of his plans but I didn't care about the man because he now got what he had deserved although I should have let Rodan eat him' I thought.

I have been able to sense the Kaiju coming and because there had been strange occurrences such as underground tunnels leaking, frequent earthquakes and a long tail had appeared recently. "It's here" I said as I made an effort to contact the Kaiju.

'Who are you and what do you want out of this' I asked. I did not get a response and I tried it again. "IT"S HERE" Maki shouted breaking me out of thought. "Dr. Maki it's no use I can't contact him" I said to him.

"I had a feeling this would happen Kitsune" he said. "You knew" I replied. "I had hypothesized this could happen however it was worth trying to contact the creature" he replied. "I know they are going to deploy Kiryu to keep people safe" I replied.

'You're right Kitsune I am going to be sent to stop that thing in its tracks and I am going to need your help once again this creature may be week with only a long tail and two legs' Kiryu said.

'I wouldn't underestimate them we know looks can be deceiving' I replied.

Third POV

The creature began to make its way to shore, so far it was crawling on two hind legs, and blood was pouring out of its gills and two black wide eyes. The creature was amphibian-like. 'What is it' Kitsune thought as she was able to get a full picture of the creature.

'This is only its first stage Kitsune this thing is still changing and humans have no chance of stopping it. I know you tried to contact the creature but Kitsune it is no use it is just like MUTO the creature is not going to listen to reason' Kiryu said.

'I know Kiryu and I have a bad feeling things are going to get worse before they get better' Kitsune replied. 'Well Dr. Maki as he is called is going to be needed so tell him' Kiryu advised.

Dr. Maki's POV

"The scientists are going to need you Dr. Maki, I know people laughed at you but I am not and so is everyone in the building you know more about this Kaiju than any of them" Kitsune said. "But people said I was nuts" I said. "I am not saying that I read it in your head because people will use a Kaiju Blood like me and they throw them out like crap. You are the only one who can tell them" she said.

"People's lives depend on it" she said. I knew she was right I was the expert so she gave me what I needed.


	59. The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part On

The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part One: Strategy

Really sorry for the long wait guys I had to work for the past two weeks and I wouldn't count on being able to update every weekend now but please bear with me and I will get back on the Kaiju road.

Dr. Maki's POV

Kitsune knew I was right and she was also right about being the only one who can describe the changes the creature was going through, it was witnessing evolution in rapid movement. I had all my notes about the Kaiju and Kitsune offered to help me take them to the conference.

"Thank you again Kitsune" I said. "I have no problems besides I am the entire science departments assistants because I am the only one who can give an inside view of Kaiju" she replied as she helped me set up everything.

"Kitsune do you think the Kaiju can stop him" I asked. "I know they can I have faith in them and they have faith in me because of my powers as a Kaiju Blood. I used to be afraid of my powers but Kiryu and the others helped me overcome my fears" she replied.

Kitsune's POV

This Kaiju is nothing the Kaijus' of Earth have ever seen and I decided to ask Godzilla and Kiryu something 'Godzilla, Kiryu should this creature be too much for the Earth Kaiju can I ask the Kaiju of Space to ask. After all they made amends with Earth, they helped us when the aliens tried to kill me again' I asked.

'We shall see Kitsune but we will tell you when you can call them but until them inform them to stand by until the humans can tell you' Kiryu advised. As soon as I was back to reality I asked the Prime Minister. "Mr. Prime Minister I can suggest if the Earth Kaiju cannot stop this Kaiju have a few Space Kaiju aid after all I can show you what I went through and how I got through to them" I said.

I put my hand palm down on his forehead and showed him what I went through. "I understand what you are trying to show me and we will consider it if the Kaiju fighting this creature cannot win" he replied. "We are going to need help and the Kaiju don't want human intervention that would lead to further loss of life" I said.

"I know Kitsune and you have been quite a huge help to understanding and studying the Kaiju" he replied. "I would trust Kitsune with that option" Craven said. "You would" Randy asked. "Yes I would she was able to tell me and Else everything in Zilla's head and what he sees in humans, even the ones whom opened fire on him" Craven replied.

"Not only that when a new Kaiju appears and HEAT has to get called into looking into the mutant, Kaiju whatever we call them she can assess what to do even talk to them because she is a Kaiju Blood. I used to be nervous around her as you know about however she has been able to help me, Nick and Else out in more ways than I care to count" Craven added.

Third POV

No one even expected Craven to say that. "You really think that" Kitsune asked him. "I have observed how you helped the scientists Kitsune and I know we the HEAT team are going to need you someday" Craven said.

Kitsune knew he was right but now that the creature was changing slowly; the creature grew a small set of forearms and so far Mothra, Kiryu, Zilla, Komodithrax, Godzilla and Rodan were open to put the evil twin of Godzilla as some people began to call the Kaiju in its tracks.

The creature was going to continue to change and grew as far as Kitsune and the rest of the kaiju knew.


	60. The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Tw

The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Two: Round One

Third POV

"Oh my God" Maki said when the final form of Shin Godzilla appeared. The Prime Minister acted on Kitsune's advice, even though she had just turned ten years old to evacuate the whole city in case the Kaiju's on the front lines couldn't keep Shin Godzilla out.

"What does he want" Dr. Serizawa asked. "Let me find out" Kitsune replied. "Can you find out everything Kitsune" Joe Ford asked. She's getting that blank look in her eyes" Miki replied. "Stupid question really sorry" Joe replied sheepishly.

Kitsune's POV

I was in the Shin's head. "What do you want" I asked him but all I got was nothing so I began to go through his memories as if I was reading a book. "I see you are more interested in destroying humanity because of fear and hatred" I said to myself. "Interested in energy resource, nuclear plants and destroying the Kaiju fighting against you" I said again. As far as I could tell it was everything.

When I returned to my body I looked at the scientists in the room. "Kitsune Akira what did you find" Dr. Serizawa asked. "I got everything" I replied. I explained what Shin wanted, from destroying humanity, to stealing nuclear power from the plants and destroying the Kaiju.

"If the Kaiju of Earth cannot stop the only option is to call reinforcements from space, I told them how the aliens planned to dispose of them and they owe us because we saved them from certain fate" I added.

"Kitsune I know the Kaiju don't want us humans fighting this thing but we need to save our loved ones too and whether they want us to fight or not we are going in" Hicks said. "I don't know" I replied. I was not sure if that was a smart idea.

Third POV

"He has a point Kitsune we know how you fought the MUTO's when you were sharing your powers with Kiryu so we are going to join in whether they want us in or not" Brody Ford agreed. "I see your point" Kitsune said.

She knew she was going to tell the Kaiju even though they were in the middle of a fight. "Not sure of nuclear weapons is smart that Kaiju is after them, that was the cause of the rude awakening of the Kaiju" Kitsune advised. "I am going to inform Godzilla and to tell him not to harm you if you don't open fire on him and the Kaiju fighting to protect us" she added.

Godzilla's POV

"Don't stop the humans from coming in they told me they have loved one's too and Earth is their home too. They are willing to throw their lives on the line to stop this Kaiju" Kitsune said. "I told them not to fire at you and the Kaiju fighting for them if you don't fire on them" Kitsune said.

I knew there was a point in which the humans were going to want to fight and I saw no point in trying to stop them and I knew it was high time I let them.

"Very well Kitsune and we promise not to harm them" I said to the young Kaiju Blood. 'Quite a youngling they have and I never thought a Kaiju Blood would even manage to repair the rift between humans and Kaiju.

Third POV

"How do you plan in damaging this creature its hide is thick and then some" Kitsune asked Hicks and Sato. "We have modified weapons to cool it down and don't worry we will not fire on the Kaiju protecting us" Hicks assured.

"Don't be surprised if Kiryu asks me to fight with him and I am going to I am more than just a kid with unique blood ties" she replied.


	61. The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Th

The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Three

Third POV

Kitsune knew she was going to be successful talking the humans out of fighting Shin Godzilla with the Kaiju fighting the strange Kaiju. 'I am ready when you are Kiryu' Kitsune said to the mecha-Kaiju. 'I am' Kiryu replied.

Kitsune then went into a comatose state, Miki knew she was in Kiryu's head because of the MUTO affair Kitsune knew Kiryu needed her powers to aid the mecha unit. "Is she in his head" Akane asked. Hayama walked over as Ozaki took Kitsune's comatose body to the infirmary with two of the EDF soldier's standing outside.

"She can do this, she was able to before" Akane said to him. "Can we trust her" he asked only to have Kiryu glare at him. 'Zip it I am not going to cause Kiryu to turn on humans, sure I am considered part Kaiju' said Kitsune's voice in his head.

Hayama's POV

Akane was looking at me and Dr. Yuhara and his daughter, Sara walked in. "We can trust her she knows more about the Kaiju and she was able to show me everything from her mind when individuals like her and Miki show us" he explained.

When I found out she was a Kaiju Blood and found out what it meant I was in shock, in fact the entire institute except the scientists after all they wanted to study the Kaiju. "Kitsune is a valuable source for understanding these creatures" Akane added.

"She's different she told me she was shunned by potential adopters and other kids in the orphanage because she was different" Sara added. Kitsune mostly didn't interact with any solider in the institute except with HEAT, GDF and EDF for the most part.

Kitsune's POV

I never trusted Hayama and for the most part I kept my distance. "I'm ready Kiryu and the humans are going to help against this Kaiju" I said to him as we shared his body after all he needed my strength to deal with the threat.

"I can't help but think about what type of weapons the armies have" I told Kiryu as he advanced towards Shin Godzilla. It was not long until the Kaiju and I heard the sounds of tanks, planes and something that looked like mazer cannons.

'Miki what are those cannons' I asked her as Kiryu began to open fire on Shin. 'They are absolute zero cannons, true Kiryu has one but these are to slow Shin down' Miki explained. 'Wow Hicks was not kidding around' I thought.

'He never does' Zilla said. 'We should let the humans join in more often' I thought. 'I am unsure about that' Godzilla objected. Godzilla as I knew didn't always like humans but seeing a Kaiju Blood like myself being able to understand him and more.

'All out everyone' Godzilla ordered. 'Get ready to fire Hicks' I said to him through his head.

Hicks' POV

I thought Kitsune would be impressed with the weapons and now we are ready to open fire and drive this creature away. 'Ready when you are' Kitsune said in my head. "All units open fire but do not fire on the Kaiju fighting the Godzilla-like Kaiju, the one with short arms" I ordered.

Third POV

'You heard Hicks fire at will' Kitsune called through the Kaiju fighting Shin. 'I am going to fire my absolute Zero as a final wave I need them to keep him down while I am charging' Kiryu replied. Godzilla used his blue flame, Mothra used her powder to stun Shin, Zilla used his breath to keep him pinned and then some.

The rest of the humans used missiles and tank cannons to keep Shin pinned. "NOW" Hicks ordered at the top of his lungs. 'Clear the way' Kitsune said to the other Kaiju fighting as Kiryu fired along with the humans to freeze Shin. Shin fired opening his mouth. 'Kitsune used your telekinetic powers to increase the absolute zero cannon and mazers' Kiryu ordered. 'I got it' Kitsune replied as the power for those fighting against the threat and the Kaiju was frozen. 'Did we win' she asked. 'I am unsure' Kiryu replied.


	62. The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Fo

The Battle Against Shin Godzilla Part Four

When this battle is over I am going to need some new ideas on how the story should progress and sooner or later I am going to end it and create a sequel with Kitsune as an adult and head of the Psychic Institute and Chief Kaiju Study advisor. These are ideas that got into my head, in a nutshell it was something in my coffee, yes I am a coffee addict there I said it.

Third POV

Hayama and Akane, along with other jets in the armies flew in to see what had happened only to see the ice break. "God Damnit still not enough" Hayama. Shin Godzilla broke free from the ice. 'He's going to fire again get out of here' Kitsune shouted in their heads.

'Can you do another one Kiryu' Kitsune asked him. 'I have to recharge Kitsune however I am able to do hand to hand combat' Kiryu replied.

Dr. Maki was watching. "It won't be enough his outer hide is too thick for conventional weapons" he said to the board of advisors to the science department and defense. "Do you have any ideas Dr. Maki" asked Gordon. "Miki can you get me into contact with Kitsune" he asked. "I can try" she replied.

Maki's POV

Miki got me linked up to the device which had been used on people like her and Kitsune. 'Kitsune I need to tell you something' I said to her. 'What is it Dr. Maki' she replied. 'Shin's outer hide is too thick the idea I am going to suggest is wait for his mouth to open and then open fire when he does fire into his mouth and when Kiryu's Absolute Zero weapon is ready to fire again aim for his mouth' I advised.

'Great idea Dr. Maki it is a good thing I saved you from certain fate and when all is said and done mom and I can get you a place at the Institute we need people like you there to advise' Kitsune replied.

When I got what I needed to say I was let off the machine. "Kitsune can vouch for you to have a seat at the table you have been a great help to us" Miki assured me.

Kitsune's POV

I told all the Kaiju present about the idea Dr. Maki gave me. 'So we have to get his mouth to open' Godzilla replied. 'Yes and his hide is really thick and every piece of armor has its weak points and we need to aim all fire inside his mouth and once Kiryu's cannon is fully charged up then it can work to freeze him on the inside' I replied.

'Biollante can you help us from the water and if there are others who can help us have them arrive we need all the help we can get to bring Shin down' I asked her. 'I am on my way, plus Manda, Baragon and King Ceaser agreed to help, the Space Kaiju agreed to stand by' she replied. 'Thank you Biollante' I replied.

'This should work' Mothra agreed. 'We have to keep him riled up and when the bombs drop on him it should make him angry and anger makes those lose focus' Kitsune added. 'Hicks this is Kitsune can you have everyone make him angry, by anger Shin the Kaiju fighting him will protect you, mainly Mothra and Rodan as air support, Godzilla, Zilla, Komodithrax will provide support for you, Kiryu will make sure his cannon is ready to fire when the time is perfect we have to keep Shin angry'. Also from the water there are more Kaiju coming' I said to him.

Hick's POV

When I got Kitsune's message "All units from air, water and land fire at will we need to make this Kaiju angry, Kitsune assured me the Kaiju will protect you and there are more reinforcements arriving by water' I commanded.

The water soon erupted to reveal more Kaiju 'meet Biollante, King Ceaser, Baragon and Manda' Kitsune said to me in my head. 'These Kaiju are to provide more support against Shin, I tried to get into his head but he is far beyond reasoning and we know we have no choice, same with the MUTOs'' she added. 'Good to know you know something kid I can see you as head of the institute someday' I said to her back.

Third POV

All Kaiju and humans threw everything they had at Shin. 'Give it up and get out Shin we have you outnumbered, Kaiju and human may not see eye to eye but we are putting an end to your terror once and for all now leave' Kitsune warned him.

Shin would not heed the warning and he began to charge his spins. 'He's going to fire again' Kitsune cried out to the others. 'I got this' Biollante replied and she used her thick vines to tied down Shin. 'Keep his mouth open it is his only weakness' Kitsune advised.

With his mouth open everyone fired at him. 'This gives me plenty of time to have my cannon ready to go and from where it's firing to it should spread all over him from the inside' Kiryu added. As soon as the Kaiju was restrained and fired on Kiryu fired his cannon and it was right on target and the Kaiju began to freeze. 'I hope this works' Kitsune thought.


	63. Aftermath of Shin

Aftermath of Shin

I know I am going to run into a writer's block cause I could end it or start a sequel in which Kitsune is now an adult and Miki's successor but I am open to ideas as usual, so MDN my love send them over cause I don't know where I would be without my SIC. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

Third POV

Shin was now a block of ice. 'Did it work Kiryu' Kitsune asked him. 'Return to your body Kitsune we can handle this and you are quite powerful for a Kaiju Blood' Kiryu said. Kitsune did as Kiryu instructed.

Kitsune awoke to find Dr. Maki near her. "I am not sure but I think it's over and the G-Force owes you something you warned people about Shin and no one listened to you" she said to him.

Dr. Maki's POV

When Kitsune Akira told me what she had said to me. "You're right Kitsune and I should be the one thanking you. You were the only one aside from Miki who believed me, you didn't laugh you took my warning seriously" I said to her.

"I am going to ask to put you on the science department in the Institute we need people like you" Kitsune said. After that she got up and left the room.

Third POV

Everyone watched as Shin now a block of ice began to crumble into ice shards. The scientists began collect what they could of the remains of the destroyed giant. Kitsune was taken to the remains because she needed to see the Kaiju who fought Shin.

As soon as she arrived Godzilla lowered his tail, she got on and he set her in his hand.

Godzilla's POV

"You did well Kitsune and the way you and the humans fought alongside us and we could not keep the humans out of this forever and you fought well" I said to her. "Thank you Godzilla" Kitsune replied. "You and the humans have our thanks little one" I added to her.

For a tiny human she knows no fear and I know it took me and several other Kaiju a while to help her overcome her fear but she overcame it just as any Kaiju would.

I put her down and she went back to the humans. When all was said and done I turned around and left. 'Thank you Godzilla and all Kaiju for your help' Kitsune said to me as we left. "I knew that little female human was something special" Mothra said. I think about what her future shall be.

Two Days Later

There were efforts made to repair Kiryu after the battle and of course Kitsune did question what her future was going to be here and now. HEAT, GDF and EDF went back to their posts and of course with all the training Kitsune had done with Ozaki she was prepared for whatever the future had thrown at her.


	64. Moll and Lora's warning

Moll and Lora's warning

This is going to be a time skip in which Kitsune is a teenager and a full blown member of G-Force. I have my lover Machine Dragon Nero to thank for giving me the suggestions, make no mistake I plan on a sequel.

Six Year Later

Third POV

A tall slender fifteen year old girl left the board with files about the Kaiju and their activity so far there has not been any reason for attacks as of late. 'No activity that is how they want it' she said to Godzilla Jr. She does go to the island with the scientists to study them of course she remembered when Godzilla Jr saved her from a fall.

Flashback

Kitsune was allowed to go on her own from the group since she had no reason to be concerned about being on the island; most of the inhabitants knew her. 'Relax Godzilla they just want to study the place to see how radiation affected the flora and fauna' she said to him.

'I told them he wouldn't like this' she thought as she took more ground and rock samples to take back to home base. She knew Godzilla Jr wouldn't mind because he liked humans although he was a teenager like her he was still trying to find her or so she began to think. The next thing she knew she had stumbled off of cliff but lucky for Kitsune, her shoulder bag strap caught a branch. 'Need some help' came a gentle teasing voice.

Kitsune looked up to see Godzilla Jr, with his hand below her she feel into it. 'Thanks Godzilla Jr' she said as he put her down. 'Not a problem but watch where you walk next time' he replied grinning down at her.

End of Flashback

Kitsune's POV

I still remember that fall I took and the fact my bag strap caught a branch and Godzilla Jr having to get me down. 'Least the rest of the expedition went well' I thought. 'I just hope the peace will last but I know the aliens who tried to take me are going to be back' I thought.

Of course I maintain contact with EDF, GDF and HEAT after all so many memories. 'I have been able to go with HEAT when a new Kaiju surfaces so I get to be Craven and Chapman's assistant, most of the time keeping Randy away from the yellow robot.

I walked through the garden of the school I would have went to if I had not been discovered to be a Kaiju Blood. 'I never told anyone that being a Kaiju Blood is also a bloodline as both my late parents were Kaiju Blood's.

"Kitsune" said two small voices. I looked down at the roses to see two of the little Mothra fairies. "Moll and Lora right" I asked them. "Yes and please do not be angry with us Kitsune but we have terrible news" they said. "What should I be angry with" I asked them. "The peace will not last the monster will awaken and our sister is planning this" they said.

"What sister" I asked. I sensed Miki walking over. "Don't leave my mom needs to hear this too" I said to them. "Are you the Cosmos" she asked. "No they are the Elias mom and they are here to warn us about something" I replied to her.

Miki's POV

I was shocked when they were here. "You never mentioned a third sister" Kitsune said to them and held out her hand. The two of them walked into her hand and a tiny version of Mothra appeared. "Please wait Fairy" the two of them said at the same time.

"Who is your sister and what is the terrible news I know she is not enough" Kitsune asked the younger twins. "Her name is Belvera and she is angered over the near extinction of our race but you and several others have showed the four of us humans are not evil" Moll answered.

Then a small dragon appeared. "What the hell" I said as I saw it flying. Garu Garu" Lora said. Kitsune handed me the twins while she used her powers to protect Fairy. "Who are you" she hissed angry. She would get like that when those she cared about were hurt or trying to hurt them.

"Desghidorah will awaken and soon I will have my revenge" said a third Elias with black hair and black dress. "Belvera" Moll and Lora said at the same time. "What is the Kaiju you are talking about" Kitsune hissed at her. "The Kaiju who destroyed Mars draining the world of life and when he came here it took our race and Mothra defeated him and sealed him away" Moll explained as Belvera disappeared. "Do you know where he was sealed" Kitsune asked as she took Fairy into her arms, of course the moth seemed to like her.

"Near the base of Fuji" Moll explained. "Oh my god they are doing construction there" Kitsune exclaimed. "Mom we need to get to that tomb or someone is going to release the Kaiju and if he is released we are going to need some help and I might suggest King Ghidorah he might be able to help, after all he and his Space Kaiju owe us Earth inhabitants" Kitsune said.

"All right Moll and Lora we are going to need you with us to warn and explain this to everyone" I said to them.


	65. Trip to Mt Fuji

Trip to Mt. Fuji

Under the weather but I will try to update as best I can.

Kitsune's POV

Have to say I never expected the Mothra fairy sisters to have a fifth sister. "Quit a charmer, Belvera is" I said to mom as we drove to Mt. Fuji to see if we can fine the tomb Mothra sealed Desghidorah in ancient times.

"Mom I am going to speak to King Ghidorah himself, if anyone can tell us who we are dealing with he can, and if he is released we are going to need his help" I said to her. 'I just hope we are not too late' I thought. "You may be the deal was taken" said a small voice. I turned in time to see the four sisters.

"A little warning next time" I replied to the four of them. "We're sorry and Kitsune we know what King Ghidorah had done for you in the past" Moll said. "He is the best chance we have if Desghidorah in unleased" I replied.

"We know who took the artifact seal" Lora added. "Can you show us what it looks like or can you draw it out" I asked them giving them some notebook paper, I let them us their magic since they couldn't use a pen or pencil. "Also you can give us the directions in the GPS it should point us in the direction" I added to the little girls. "Yes we can tell you who has it" the Shobijin replied.

In the Goto Home

Third POV

Wakaba Goto was wearing the mysterious artifact around her neck and she with the help of Belvera was tormenting her older brother Taiki. When Taiki looked into her eyes there was nothing but black in her eyes, 'what is going on' Taiki thought.

Unknown to the family of what was going on the children's room a car with the G-Force logo on it pulled up. Kitsune knew there was evil in the air. Then she heard a boy screaming "stop it Wakaba".

She knew this was her cue she knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. She looked at Kitsune and saw her wearing a G-Force shirt and jeans. "What is it" she asked. Kitsune could tell she looked tired "may we enter we have reason to believe your spouse took something an ancient value and we would like to look at it at the institute please" Kitsune replied declaring why she and her adopted mom Miki were here.

"Can you describe it" the woman asked Kitsune. Kitsune could tell looking at the mailbox this was the Goto family. "Mrs. Goto the seal has a big cross in the center and two other circles with similar markings like this" Kitsune replied showing the drawing Moll and Lora gave to her.

"Yes my daughter is wearing it, my husband gave it to her" Mrs. Goto replied. "May we see it and where did your husband get this" she asked.

Kitsune's POV

"Wakaba can you come in the den please" Mrs. Goto called. I could sense something wrong "Mrs. Goto let me go and look for her something doesn't feel right" I said. "Why does G-Force want this" she asked me. "I'm sorry but it is classified" I replied taking a stun gun out but I used my powers to stop the intruder since I can sense it was her, Belvera.

Then a boy ran out, he had a brose on his arm. "Are you okay what happened" I asked him. "You're with G-Force" he said looking at my shirt and the lady is making Wakaba do this" he said. "Can I ask your name" I asked him. "My name is Taiki Goto" he replied. "My name is Kitsune Akira" I replied.

"Please wait out here let handle this" I said and went into the room. When I entered I spotted the dragon and her. "Should have known it was you Belvera" I said to her. "Let her go" I said when the girl tried to use Belvera's power.

"I will release him" she said as I used my powers to get into the girl's mind. 'Break free you're stronger than her' I said to her in her head. Of course Belvera's sisters' came in to take the artifact, I was able to keep her dragon pinned down but I knew we were too late, Belvera got the seal and the girl collapsed in my arms.

"Are you okay" I asked as mom, Taiki, and mom entered. "She got it mom, we're too late she's going to let him out" I said. "What happened" Wakaba asked. "You're free from the bad fairy" I said gently to the girl. "Wakaba right" I asked her. "How did" she was about to ask. "I am one of the G-Force psychics'" I replied. "We are going to have to ask you and your children to come with us" Mom said "we can fill you in on the way" I added.


	66. Awakening Part One

Awakening Part One

Over the cold and now I can update the stories over this weekend and keep in mind if I get sick I will have a hard time updating because my senses are disoriented.

Kitsune's POV

On the road the four sisters explained everything. "This seal your husband took is something the Elias and Shobijin sealed the Kaiju who destroyed Mars centuries ago until Mothra stopped him. "Now that your father has unknowingly removed it we can assume Belvera the fairy who had Wakaba under her control intends to let this Kaiju out" I told them.

"He works as a foreman for the crew clearing the forest" Mrs. Goto explained. "Oh no she could already be there, mom we need to take these three with us if Mrs. Goto and Taiki were able to break Wakaba out of Belvera's control" I said to mom.

"I know Kitsune but we shouldn't" mom replied. "Mom they are already involved and there is nothing we can do now and I know this Kaiju is beyond all reasoning" I argued knowing full well I was right there was nothing we could have done to stop this even if we had G-Force close off the area sooner.

"Mom we are going to have to contact our help internationally we are going to need their help too and we are going to need the EDF to hold this Kaiju off until Mothra and the other Kaiju we need to help arrive" I added.

Third POV

Miki knew Kitsune was right they needed to contact their international groups to aid in the coming of the Kaiju since they knew it going to be too late Belvera has the seal and she was going to unleash Desghidorah and he was going to finish what he had started.

Kitsune was in contact with everyone and told them what the situation was "maybe you should keep NIGEAL at a safe distance Craven" Kitsune suggested. She still had the memories of the issues with the robot.

"Not sure what to tell you Commander Gordon but we are going to need help dealing with this Kaiju. I have been able to get into the head of this Kaiju and I can already tell he is beyond all reason. The fifth Mothra fairy intends to awaken him and use him to cause humanity to go extinct" she explained.

"We are on our way" he replied to her.

Miki's POV

Kitsune knew we were too late because the evil sister however she knew she was going to see if she could contact King Ghidorah since he could be able to help. "Mom we are going to need him he is the opposite of Desghidorah and only he can help us" she said after a moment of silence.

"I told him the situation and it turns out they are brothers and they never got along with each other in the past. He is willing to come to Earth to help" she added and showed me her conversation with him.

Mind Link

"King Ghidorah we of Earth may need your help" she said to the gold Kaiju. "Desghidorah" he replied seeing what Kitsune was sending to him. "I am willing to help you and the Kaiju of Earth by any means" he replied.

End of Mind Link

"Least he is willing to help" Kitsune said. We knew we were going to be too late but it was not going to be too late to weaken him and seal him back up" Kitsune said. I knew it was a matter of time however I knew Kitsune had so much potential to even surpass me.


	67. Awakening Part Two

Awakening Part Two

Third POV

When the Kaiju groups whether defending and/or studying the Kaiju got Kitsune's message. "We know he has been dormant for centuries thanks to Mothra but there is only one, from the information the four sisters of Mothra had told me Mothra has given birth recently and she may not be enough to stop him" Kitsune explained in a call to all three parties.

"We understand Kitsune and we are on our way" Commander Gordon said. "We are on our way kiddo and let's see if all of the training at the G-Force payed off" he added.

Kitsune's POV

I got off the phone conference call with HEAT, EDF and GDF since I had to be the one to inform everyone what is going down from there. "They are on their way" I said to mom. "Who" Wakaba asked "some friends of the G-Force are coming to access the situation with Desghidorah and we are going to need him to slow him down" I replied.

"It will take more than that" Lora said. I looked down at the four of them in their box, made for them when traveling with them. 'I know but since everything about me is classified and I cannot tell them, I do not want humans afraid of me because I can contact and connect with Kaiju' I said to the four of them with my telepathy. The four of them understood, after all in ancient times people with Kaiju Blood were feared and that feared caused us to nearly die off.

I am unsure if there are more Kaiju Bloods, I never discovered my powers until I was about four, alone in an orphanage. 'I did meet my mom and dad, they too were Kaiju Bloods and they died protecting me' I thought.

I was shocked to learn about the tomb of Desghidorah and I knew he was going to be unleashed and I could feel his heartbeat. 'If any of them ask I can tell them I have Kaiju Blood inside of me, I can feel them' I thought knowing how I am a human-Kaiju hybrid as some of the G-Force members refer me to. 'Sometimes I am compared to Ripley 8 in Alien Resurrection.

Third POV

G-Force arrived to escort the reporters away knowing this was too dangerous and the last thing the G-Force and Kaiju groups wanted was a panic. "Clear out nothing to see" the commander Sato ordered clearing all workers and reporters.

"Commander Sato where is Mr. Goto" Kitsune asked having her mom, Mrs. Goto and his children in two. I showed him everything and how Belvera was going to use hum to unleash the creature. I took the box from the van and opened it "now would be a good time to call Mothra" Kitsune said to the fairies.

Kitsune knew she had to call the other Kaiju for aid to go against Desghidorah. 'Godzilla we need help Desghidorah and do not be surprised if the humans decide to help and I know they will and Mothra can explain everything when you arrive' she said to the Kaiju King.

When Kitsune went into a deep trance the Goto family were wondering what she was telling the fairies. Miki then said "Let her talk" Miki said. She knew Kitsune was going to need to speak with the Kaiju. Then a bull dozer rumbled.

Kitsune looked in the direction of the bull dozer, she tried to help Mr. Goto by going into his mind but Belvera was blocking her. 'No fight it' Kitsune cried out trying to get him to break free from his control. It not going to work 'no he is going to unleash him, the amulet was placed and now he has explosives' she thought and the side exploded and Mr. Goto has cleared when it blow. The monster was awakened.


	68. Awakening Part Three

Awakening Part Three

Third POV

G-Force had evacuated the hurt and bystanders around the base of the mountain since the Kaiju was awakened. 'I hope Mothra is on her away' Kitsune thought. She had a hand at the evacuation knowing Belvera was out for revenge over the loss of her race of fairies.

'Not all humans are like this if only you would realize this you don't have to wipe them out' Kitsune thought.

Kitsune's POV

We had no warning of this at all the sister of the Mothra fairies decided to attack us humans and now we have to deal with a Kaiju Mothra had sealed away so long ago. 'Why is she doing this now' I thought as the last of the civilians were evacuated and she could see the Kaiju fly away destroying everything in his path.

"Moll and Lora what can you tell me about this Kaiju, Desghidorah many Kaiju groups I have contacted are on their way. Please tell me and G-Force what you know" I told the girls in their box. "Desghidorah is only interested in consuming life to increase his powers" Moll explained. "What kinds of life forms are we talking about" I asked her as we drove away from the creature. "Trees for they live for thousands of years" Lora added.

'Godzilla I hope you are coming' I thought as the creature began to level the forest. "We had Belvera locked away for so long too" the Shobijin explained. "The seal taken also released her too she could not have used her dark magic to get out" the Elias twins explained.

With the Goto family in another van and since I was with high ranking G-Force members "are they on their way" one asked. "Yes" I replied. I was worried for Mothra since I was told she had given birth she would be weak.

'I hope she is going to be alright' I thought.

Third POV

Godzilla Jr. felt it was his time to fight. "Dad I'm ready the humans let Hannah join in when it comes to studying us" he pointed out since he and the Kaiju blood had been friends for years. "Jr" Godzilla sighed. "Dad I'm not little anymore and I can fight" he said.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I knew I had to convince dad I was capable of fighting and there was no way I would ever let my best human friend have all the fun. 'I was surprised they let me go' she told me once. Of course we were teens now, not little kids.

"Dad I'm ready you have been training me and I know I can do this" I said to him. 'I am not going to hide anymore I am not a baby anymore. I am more than capable of putting up a fight. "Alright Jr you can come but do not get in the way and if you get in trouble call me and I will get you out of there" he said. I knew what that meant, however I am not going to back down.

'He's letting me go Kitsune' I said to her. 'I know but keep Mothra supported she is old, she recently gave birth and I am worried about her' she replied. 'I will and thank you Kitsune' I replied.

Kitsune's POV

I thanked Godzilla Jr and told the fairies. "Godzilla Jr will try to support Mothra anyway he can and Mothra will have some help this time" I said to him. Of course deep down I was worried.


	69. Meeting and Planning

Meeting and Planning

Third POV

Everyone around the mountain was taken to the hospital however Kitsune was fine since she is a Kaiju Blood and therefor immune to the effects of radiation poisoning. She knew the Goto children were going to figure out she was not a normal girl.

'They are going to figure this out sooner or later Mothra and when the time comes I will tell them. I know in the past Kaiju Bloods were feared because of their ties with the Kaiju' Kitsune said to her. Mothra was not too sure if revealing this to anyone outside of the Kaiju groups was a wise idea. Kitsune had been in hiding for so long knowing how those connected to the Kaiju were feared and hunted down once their purpose had been completed they were disposed of in the end.

Kitsune's POV

'Are you up for this Kiryu and I called in extra help from King Ghidorah since he and Desghidorah are related he is the only chance we have against Desghidorah' I said to him. 'We understand Kitsune and we know Mothra may not last because of her age and the fact she has given birth recently' Kiryu replied.

I am now worried for Mothra. 'Kitsune I will die fighting to protect humans even if they unleashed this Kaiju however I know Belvera was the reason Desghidorah was unleashed' Mothra replied.

"Kitsune" called a familiar voice. It was Dr. Mendel and the HEAT team along with the GDF and GDF. "Long time no see Dr. Mendel" I replied. "So what are we dealing with" Dr. Chapman asked. "Desghidorah and I have four girls who can explain this in far more detail they are tied to a Kaiju who faced down this Kaiju and sealed him away thousands of years ago" I explained.

I took the groups to the Shobijin and Elias of course the Cosmos were absent, of course I was hoping they would be here too since it was their sister who unleashed the Kaiju. The little fairies explained everything from the creature destroy Mars of life to sealing the creature away.

"So this creature is only interested in draining life" Dr. Teutopolis asked incredulous. "I have called in King Ghidorah and before any one objects he knows this dragon-Kaiju and if the human race and the world has a chance we need to have a three headed dragon Kaiju go against Desghidorah along with other Kaiju including Zilla" I explained.

Before Gordon could said anything "King Ghidorah after I liberated him and the other space Kaiju agreed to help any way they could and since his twin brother is a force of destruction who will go to great lengths to drain all life from living things" I added.

"She is right" said Moll. "Yes Desghidorah will drain life force from trees and when he drains all life from this world stopping him will be nearly impossible and since trees are a key to oxygen all life will die out. Mothra and King Ghidorah are humanity's only hope if Desghidorah is to be stopped and sealed back up" Lora added.

"Is there any way to destroy him" Randy asked. "I checked with King Ghidorah and no Desghidorah has to be sealed back up" I replied.

'I knew stopping the threat Mr. Goto while brainwashed would not be easy and we all knew stopping a force of nature like that would not be easy however I have my faith in the Kaiju' I thought. 'It is good you have faith in me and the rest of the Kaiju Kitsune' Godzilla said. 'I know Godzilla Jr is going to fight and I am going to tell you this you are going to need King Ghidorah's help' I replied.

'Before you get angry he is one of Earth best chances of ensuring Desghidorah is sealed back up again and once all is said and done the fairies will ensure the seal will be even more powerful so no one and nothing will ever break it again' I added.

"I trust the Kaiju and if all seems to fail humans are going to have to deal with this too" I said. There was no talking them out of it.


	70. Battle On the Mountain Part One

Battle On the Mountain Part One

Third POV

Kiryu's squadron was preparing to go into the Herons' and Kitsune knew Heron one was where Kiryu would be controlled. "Kitsune" Akane said to acknowledge the Kaiju Blood was present. Of course she was not the nervous girl they knew before they met.

"If anything goes wrong with Kiryu he instructed me to take over" she said. Then her eyes turned bright yellow. "She is right I can trust Kitsune should things go wrong and from what Mothra has said during the meeting she knows she will die but her child will carry on the battle" Kiryu added.

As soon as her eyes were back to normal Tsuge walked up to them with Hayama following. "That never fails to creep me out" Hayama said. Kitsune responded by giving him a weird look which meant 'I have been doing this for how long and that still creeps you out'. Tsuge then said "thank you Kitsune and now that we know King Ghidorah is going to help this should even the odds" he replied.

Kitsune's POV

I should consider not all member of G-Force are used to having the Kaiju use me to speak to them of course Hayama has gotten was still not used to it. Of course he never expected me to excel at basic to advanced training in the army core Ozaki put me through when I was younger.

'I know Ozaki is coming too and I would not count on the EDF soldiers stopping Desghidorah. 'I am on my way Kaiju Blood' King Ghidorah said in my head. 'Kitsune, my name is Kitsune' I replied. 'My apologies young one' he replied. I was not at all offended by the name; after all he didn't know my name before.

'I just hope Mothra can last' I thought. I can feel her pain, she is old and I have a feeling she may not make it. 'I know she is in pain' I thought. 'You are right Kitsune I am in pain however I am going to die fighting Desghidorah to ensure hen ever drains this planet's life and to protect humans no matter the error they have made' Mothra said in my head.

Mothra's POV

I know I am not going to make it and I know the Kaiju Blood, Kitsune Akira will feel my pain when I die. 'My child will take over when my time is up Kitsune and I will as a Kaiju race live on' I said to her as I flew to the location of Desghidorah.

Godzilla, Rodan, Godzilla's son, Zilla Jr and Anguirus were coming too to fight Desghidorah 'King Ghidorah agreed to help too Mothra' Kitsune said. 'I see since he is Desghidorah's brother it is the perfect strategy to deal with the threat however we have to weaken Desghidorah and when all is said and done the ancient magic will be strong enough to seal with away, forever' I added.

Third POV

Kitsune knew where she had to go, if Kiryu even another needed her help to fight the Kaiju. She was on the bed where she would lie down and prepare to use when the Kaiju needed her help. She didn't notice Taiki looking in.

Taiki was aware she was Miki's daughter and second in command however Kitsune did become aware of his presence. 'I know this family is going to find out' she thought as she went into a sleep-like state to aid Godzilla Jr as his dad requested in her head.

'Hey' Godzilla Jr growled playfully knowing the young Kaiju Blood was in his head. 'Your dad made me so blame him not me' she told the adolescent Kaiju. 'Well I know with your powers and mine all of us should be able to stop him' Godzilla Jr replied to her.

Godzilla Jr's POV

"Dad I know she is in my head" I said to him. "I figured with her help you can put up a fight and this is not the training I put you through when you were younger Godzilla Jr. Kitsune has been an aid to Kiryu and I need her to help you" dad explained.

I knew her when she was a tween as humans call her even so she is still small, I remember seeing her again like it was yesterday when I caught her from falling from a cliff.

Flashback

When I caught her in my hand I was shocked by her size. "Wow did you get smaller" I asked her. "No you're just a giant" she replied. I could only smile down at her, she may be small but she has the strength and heart of a Kaiju.

End of Flashback

'This is not going to be easy' she said. I already knew that and was prepared for the worst so this is going to be a fight Kaiju and humans won't forget.


	71. Battle on the Mountain Part Two

Battle on the Mountain Part Two

Third POV

The young Goto couldn't help but look into the room Kitsune was in lying on the bed. 'What is going on' he thought. Kitsune could sense him near however she never disclosed what she was; A Kaiju Blood. "What are you looking for" Miki asked startling the young boy. 'Mom it's okay sooner or later people were going to find out' Kitsune said through her head.

"What is she doing" Taiki asked as a soldier escorted him back to his parents. "I will let my daughter, Kitsune tell you" was Miki's reply.

Kitsune's POV

"Godzilla Junior if things start to look like it would be hell for Mothra I am going to aid her" I said to him. "I understand Kitsune" he replied. He knew Mothra's age was catching up to her and when I had a look at her the last time I could tell she was weak and would not have been able to fight too well against Desghidorah.

'I know I cannot reason with him just as I was unable to reason with the MUTO's' I thought knowing the creature was unleashed by an evil fairy who was associated with Mothra. "Kitsune Mothra never told you this" Godzilla said. "What did she not tell me" I asked him. "She has a brother, Battra" Godzilla said.

I was stunned when I was told. 'How come I never sensed him' I thought to myself. 'He will appear but I have a feeling his sister will never live to see him again but her successor will live to deal with him' Godzilla replied to me.

As I fell deep in thought knowing Mothra had a twin just as the fairies were twins or in the Elias' case triplets however one seemed evil. Is it possible Battra is evil I know Belvera was upset about various humans being responsible for their near extinction.

Taiki's POV

I was in awe of Kitsune Akira I heard she was the youngest person to ever reach high rank in the G-Force. 'Why is she lying on that bed when there are Kaiju approaching Desghidorah?' I thought. "She will tell you after all she does have some secrets that should never be revealed" Lora replied.

'Wonder how she got to the rank she is' I thought as I was taken back to mom, dad and Wakaba. "Where were you" demanded Wakaba. "I wanted to look for Kitsune Akira and thank her" I replied. Although I knew Wakaba seemed to admire the G-Force girl who saved us from Belvera.

Kitsune's POV

I feel I owe the kids some answers I have spent most of my life keeping the fact of being a Kaiju blood a secret from the whole world and I am unsure of how people in today's world will react knowing I have ties to the Kaiju.

'I don't know whether to tell them or not' I thought as I was able to help Mothra but I could sense her egg was about to hatch. 'Is he/she going to try to help' I thought as I had my connection to Mothra. 'Kitsune I have little time left and when the time comes please aid my child in this' Mothra said 'you're dying aren't you' I asked her.

'Yes I am but please carry this battle on for me.

Third POV

King Ghidorah was able to hold off Desghidorah and when Mothra's son appeared he tried to fight the creature only to have his mother take the blow causing her to die. "Mothra Leo the Kaiju Blood will help you she will help you carry on this for me and the remaining Kaiju.

As soon as the cocoon appeared and Kitsune used her power to fasten the process to aid in his hatching and rebirth of Mothra 'ready Leo' a voice asked. 'Are you the Kaiju Blood' he asked. 'I am let's do this' she replied.


	72. Battle on the Mountain part three

Battle on the Mountain part three

Third POV

Kitsune was now in a comatose like state, the Goto kids got to the room but Ozaki told them "sorry kids but you are not permitted to enter" he said firmly. "But we want to speak with her" Taiki protested. "Later you can speak to her" Ozaki said and their mother appeared to take them.

"You two can talk to her later" she said and apologized to Ozaki. As Wakaba and Taiki were taken back to the infirmary where Mr. Goto was recovering and he soon came around.

Unknown to anyone within the building the sleazy journalist who tried to get the artifact managed to sneak in 'now what are they hiding he thought as he made his way to the room, he managed to sneak to where Kitsune was connected to Leo to help him fight.

'What is this girl and why is she a high ranking G-Force member and advisor she is only fifteen' journalist Mizuho Yoshi thought as he managed to get past the guards to see on the screen everything. 'This girl is half-Kaiju and she is a weapon or a human-Kaiju hybrid' he concluded and just when he was about to sneak out and take footage when something had him.

Kitsune's POV

I could see everything from Leo's point of view and asked 'ready Leo Mothra' I asked him but then I sensed something and this person had no authorization here. 'Leo I need to handle something can you manage without me for a little while' I asked him.

'I can Kaiju Blood' he replied. 'Kitsune Akira' I said. 'What' 'My name is Kitsune Akira'. I awoke to see an unfamiliar man leave the room 'those EDF people were supposed to guard this place' I thought and I used my psychic powers to stop him from walking out.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here. You are not a member of G-Force, EDF, HEAT and GDF" I asked him as I stopped him in his tracks and took what he had seen out of his hands. "You you are not human are you" he asked afraid as he should be since he had no business here. "Let's see" I added going into his head ignoring his question.

"A journalist I see don't you know you have no authorization here. You just want to be known Mizuho Yoshi and I can see your journalist badge" I added.

Ozaki soon entered. "You know where to put him we can interrogate him later" I said as the uninvited guest was taken to the brig where Gordon and a selected group were going to interrogate him of course I had a feeling people were going to find out sooner or later.

Mothra Leo's POV

I carried on the fight without Kitsune. 'Kitsune what a name for a human or should I say Kaiju Blood' I thought. 'My son with Kitsune's help and mine you have new powers now use them my son' mom's voice called.

'She is right you can attack him on the inside let me relay the plan to the others' Kitsune said in my head. 'What is going on Kitsune' I asked. 'There was a man who may plan on reporting everything about me as a Kaiju-Human hybrid which I am not' she replied.

I knew from what my late mother had told me Kaiju Bloods were feared and when their purpose was served they were disposed of however it seems these small Kaiju human groups have an interest in us.

Third POV

Kitsune then told the Kaiju fighting Desghidorah the plan. 'Mothra Leo can divide into smaller Mothras' and if you can keep him down Mothra Leo and the fairies of Mothra and seal Desghidorah up again or destroy him'.

'Not a bad idea' Godzilla thought. "Everyone attack him at once you too Junior" Godzilla commanded as the Kaiju opened fire on him while Leo prepared to divide and once he did Desghidorah was weakened.

The four fairies began to seal and Kitsune aided them 'let me use the chains the same chains I used to get King Ghidorah' Kitsune said. 'This will make the seal stronger and keep Desghidorah in chains and even when I die the chains will remain, not even your magic and Belvera's magic will break' Kitsune added.

Soon the Kaiju was trapped. 'Thank you King Ghidorah' Kitsune said to him. 'I felt I owe you and the other Space Kaiju still remember when you woke us up and told us the aliens were using us for their own gain' he replied. 'It is like I told you years before you have a choice' she replied.

King Ghidorah understood and he left, the remaining Kaiju went home. 'Glad to have help from Kitsune' Mothra Leo said. 'I agree' Godzilla Jr thought. 'I am going to have some explaining to do a pair of kids and a nosy journalist saw something I can handle the kids but the journalist well he is in hot water' Kitsune said.

Kitsune's POV

As soon as I came out of my comatose like state I knew I had something to explain but first I had to interrogate someone first.


	73. Unwanted Press and Answers

Unwanted Press and Answers

Kitsune's POV

"I wish to speak with that media man" I said. I know I am a teenager now and I was not happy about the reporter snooping around in places he shouldn't.

'Godzilla we all know Kaiju Bloods were feared and if this gets out there could be a serious frenzy' I said to him. Of course the report who I learned was named Mizuho Yoshi was held, his notes and phone confiscated. Of course I know the Prime Minister didn't want the leak to come out to what I really am and why the Kaiju have not bother to attack, I keep them away since I advised not to do anything to piss them; bad idea.

On my way to the brig where Mr. Yoshi was placed, 'I can't wait to hear about how he got in after all the press are not allowed here while I am around anyway. Who is really going to believe the fact a teen works here and no one would ever believe that' I thought as I made my there with security guards with me to escort him out, of course the Prime Minister does plan on charging him for trespassing because every file about the Kaiju and myself is very classified.

As soon as I got to the cell he looked right at me "what are you freak" he hissed. "What did you plan on taking you people know you are not supposed to be here" I replied. "Then why is that man here the one who unleashed the monster and what are you some human kaiju hybrid people are going to find out" he replied cold.

"You had no right to break in and Mr. Goto didn't know what that ruin was really for now the Prime Minister is thinking about pressing charges for trespassing and attempting to leak out classified information. I **AM NOT A KAIJU-HUMAN HYBRID** so you have two choices and what you decide is up to you but I'm sure your boss is going to want to speak with you" I said and I motioned the guards to escort me back.

Third POV

As soon as Kitsune was away from the brig the reporter was taken away by two EDF force members of course Kitsune knew for a fact no one was going to buy his stories and he could lose his job for telling lies.

'If he even thinks about it people could be after me for their own selfish needs and then throw me away like disposable property' she thought. She knew the Goto kids saw everything but then "so she is human but has Kaiju Blood" she heard the boy Taiki say.

As soon as she entered the room the four fairies said together "we explained everything about you". "So you were born with it" Wakaba asked Kitsune. "Yes I was born with it I was nearly nine when Miki took me out and I discovered what I was by communicating with various Kaiju" she added for the fairies.

"Everything about the Kaiju Bloods is kept secret because of who and what I am" Kitsune said. "Are you friends with the gold dragon" Taiki asked Kitsune. "Yes I saved him and his friends in the past when a Kaiju whom I cannot reason with appears we have to have the Kaiju remove them it is mutual I tell them to take it away from here after all and please do not say a word about it bad enough the same nosy reporter had to follow you here" Kitsune said.

The Goto family agreed to keep things quiet because they were told Kitsune is both a weapon and a target to various humans who would use her and throw her away.


	74. Dark Visions

Dark Visions

Kitsune's POV

The journalist who had the nerve of a Kaiju to get information about me was fired for trespassing can't say he didn't deserve it at all because I hate it when people try to expose who and what I really am.

The Goto family had the damages paid for and the kids agreed to keep my secret quiet.

Flashback

Wakaba walked up to me and asked "are you friends with Godzilla's son" she asked. "I am he was cared for by humans when he hatched wish I was here to see that but his dad was the first one I talked to in his head, I know the big guy didn't like it" I replied.

"We promise not to tell anyone" Taki said. "That's good because fear is the ultimate enemy and since Kaiju have human aspects because they were accidental creations as humans think of them to be however Kaiju and Kaiju Bloods are ancient" I added.

Of course G-Force was still upset about the journalist sneaking into the building and trying to cook up a panic because I am a target sure I was given military training because several sets of aliens. Godzilla explained part of being a Kaiju blood meant I was faster and stronger than other humans so it could be an understatement of humans being fearful of Kaiju Bloods.

Third POV

Once all was said and done Kitsune was glad to return home and of course the journalist was fired for the issues of trespassing in the building and if word had gotten out about Kitsune being a Kaiju Blood there could have been a massive panic.

'These humans know I am a target Godzilla Jr and Zilla, this is to protect me. Sometimes you Kaiju are too big and powerful, my powers are the same' she told the two of them. For the most part she was happy to have Kaiju for help if needed but they knew she would suggest taking their battles elsewhere given the fact humans fear anything huge and powerful.

Of course Kitsune was glad to sleep without having to be inside the mind of a Kaiju, mainly Kiryu since he did need her help however in some cases she and Godzilla Jr would merge knowing the younger Kaiju needed help.

'At least Mothra will live on forever' Kitsune thought.

Dreamscape

Kitsune found herself wondering in a dark scape. 'What is this place' she thought. In the sky she could see a dark version of Mothra. 'Who are you' she thought 'did you notice me' she thought as she continued to advance knowing this was a dream it was not real.

"Who are you" she asked as the Kaiju began to fly towards her. "Battra" said the voices of the fairies. "Who" she asked "Battra" they said again and Kitsune was still stunned none of them mentioned this Kaiju let alone Mothra before she died; "Battra is the dark side of our race" they explained.

Waking Up

Kitsune awoke with a start and she knew this time a dark version of Mothra was coming but she would have to get into Mothra's head to learn more about Battra.


	75. Battra, Mothra and the Kaiju Blood

Battra, Mothra and the Kaiju Blood

Third POV

Kitsune was satisfied to know the four fairies decided to ask them about Battra. 'If anyone can tell me about this Kaiju those four can tell me about him and Mothra Leo' she thought as she went to their quarters in the main room.

All four of the fairies liked having a place to stay in the Institute and they knew the teenage Kaiju Blood was now an advisor to dealing with Kaiju who dared invade human territories. 'I hope they have the info I need about Mothra's twin, Battra.

Kitsune's POV

I walked into the fairies quarters, a small office that was unused for year now replaced with anything just the little ones size. "What can we do for you Kitsune Akira Kaiju Blood" Moll asked. "Please just Kitsune I know I am not the only Kaiju Blood out there" I replied.

"What can you tell me about Battra, I had a vision on him; a black and darker version of Mothra what do you know about him I know he is waking up" I asked them. I had to be gentle to the little ones and not be imposing to them.

"Battra is an Earth guardian, in ancient times human tried to make a machine to control the weather the Earth did not approve of this and thus Battra was born" Moll explained. "He was angry about the humans waking up Desghidorah and angered over the weather machine in ancient times" Loll added.

"He knows about you Kitsune he sensed you he assumed all Kaiju Bloods were dead but you appeared" the cosmos explained. "Why is coming now I know it is not to meet me" I asked. "Partly yes he does want to view the last Kaiju Blood" the cosmos added.

I didn't know whether to feel nervous or honored a Kaiju whom hates humans because of their actions in the past and present.

Third POV

'What does Battra want with me' Kitsune thought as she left the little ones knowing they gave her wanted she needed now to ask Mothra Leo knowing it was his uncle. She went into the room to sleep in order to have more than enough silence to concentrate.

As soon as she was asleep she contacting Mothra Leo.

Dreamscape

She was now in Mothra Leo's head and knew she would have to ask his late mother questions about Battra after all she was human but with Kaiju Blood. "Mothra Leo why is Battra coming I know he was created by Earth and by his aura he does not like humans" she asked him.

"Kitsune my uncle has a hatred towards humans because he views them as a blight however he sensed you it seems he knows what you really are, you have an ally with Kaiju while he is aware of your childhood" Leo explained.

"Why didn't I sense him until know" Kitsune asked him. "He was sealed away and in slumber but the events of humans accidently unleashing Desghidorah proved to him and Earth humans want to destroy themselves most of them youngling" Leo added.

Kitsune found it hard to believe but she pressed on. "How come Mothra never told me about her twin brother" she asked Leo once more. "Because I wanted to protect you, I know you remember when you were younger various races took you to use you" Mothra explained to Kitsune. "Battra can be reasoned with and he awakened to test you and you must be prepared young one" Mothra warned Kitsune.

Now she knew it was a test but she was still unsure.


	76. Battra and the Kaiju Blood

Battra and the Kaiju Blood

Third POV

Kitsune was unsure of what she was prepared for after all this was a Kaiju who viewed humans as blight to the Earth. 'I don't know about meeting this Kaiju after all humans tried to control Earth but she is the one in control' Kitsune thought.

Of course she was going to have to tell this to her adopted mom, Miki and when the rest of the Kaiju groups and defense forces arrive because there is no doubt at some point her secret was no longer going to be guarded and she does have bodyguards when she goes out even though she has had training to protect herself in the past.

'What type of tests does Battra have in store for me and why is he so angry at the human race not all humans are bad we humans and part Kaiju's have a purpose on this world' Kitsune thought.

Kitsune's POV

I can detect him I know he is seeking me out and his powers are similar to Mothra's he will get into my head just as I am able to get into the minds of the Kaiju. 'Least I am an advisor to the G-Force and so far I communicate with them Kaiju since I am a Kaiju Blood so far I have been assured no one was planning to dispose of me' I thought.

'I am looking inside of you Kaiju Blood' said a deep voice. 'I know your name, Battra' I replied. 'My name is Kitsune Akira I am unsure if the Kaiju of this world had informed you about' I replied. 'Yes I see I am already know my nephew told you about me and I know you would go to great lengths to defend humans' the Kaiju replied. I already knew it was Battra in my head.

'What do you want with me' I asked the evil twin of Mothra. 'I desire to see you little one I know about the Kaiju Bloods humans spliced the blood of Kaiju in order to control them but I know from the others and before my sister died saving her nephew you are not like that' Battra said through my head.

Batta's POV

I never thought a Kaiju Blood would be alive normally when the humans were done with them those human Kaiju Bloods were killed off as if they were nothing but toys to the humans. Earth is not a toy and those humans should know that.

'So Kaiju Blood how did you come to be' I asked her. I know she was moving and able to act to the other humans as normal as she can. 'My mother and father were Kaiju Bloods and I know I am connected to you and Mothra. I was adopted by Miki who has a major factor in the G-Force I am not going to be thrown away like some cheap child's toy' Kitsune replied.

'I see well since you know of me I am going to see you and I know you will make an effort to protect humans since I almost wiped them out for their actions of trying to alter their world but this world is the one in control' I warned the girl known as Kitsune Akira, one of the few Kaiju Bloods alive.


	77. Trip, Up Close and Personal

Trip, Up Close and Personal

Third POV

Kitsune was rather concerned about Battra's desire to destroy human kind after all she learned in ancient times the human race created a machine to control weather, Earth was angry over the idea and thus Battra was born.

'I could tell he never expected to discover a Kaiju Blood was still alive after all this time and he awakened because of the issue of Desghidorah awakening' Kitsune thought. The sightings became so common they needed her to be with the group to study the Kaiju at a safe distance.

Kitsune's POV

'Another day another expedition' I thought as I packed some things such as some clothing, laptop, 3DS, and other necessities'' I thought packing things. Of course since I was accepted as a level A science advisor at such a young age and this meant going to these trips.

'How many teens get this chance' I thought as I got onto the ship, Kaiju Study a ship I named because this is what we do we study the Kaiju in question such as hostility and I play a major part in these because I am the only Kaiju Blood alive.

'I have been assured G-Force will not dispose of me once all is said and done. I may have different blood but that didn't mean I was human at all' I thought as I walked in the hallway to go with a group of scientists' and soldiers'.

Lieutenant Yuki along with Sergeant Sato and more twelve more were coming was coming. 'I am not surprised' I thought. I know Yuki and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to Godzilla I told him he does have human aspects in face all Kaiju have them if you look long and hard for them.

"Hey kiddo" Sato said. "I know who we're dealing with Battra knows who unleashed Desghidorah, he's angry although he told me when I connected to him he had no idea any Kaiju Blood was still alive" I replied.

"Before you ask he assumed the others rejected it or were killed once their purpose was served" I added. "We would never do that to you, you are the best advisor we have when it comes to dealing with the Kaiju and we need to understand them" a scientist, Dr. Ran said. She was the one I worked with when it comes to projects such as expeditions.

Mom is coming too since she is a veteran when it comes to Godzilla however I know I am more powerful than her seeing how my powers were as strong as any Kaiju and it could mean I could end up taking over for her once she feels her time is over.

Third POV

The team boarded the boat of course Kitsune liked it because she liked to go places even though when she wants to leave the institute she has to have body guards 'sometimes I wonder what it is like to be a normal teenager sure I have my learners permit and everything but I can't help but envy normal girls' she thought.

The ship contained rooms for everyone and hers was like a girl's but with boyish things because Kitsune didn't like dolls let alone pop singers. 'Those women drive me insane' she thought as she put her things in their designated areas.

Battra's POV

I could sense the Kaiju Blood was going with a group of other humans to seek me out well I am going to let her get up close and personal with me. 'I am not going to hurt the last Kaiju Blood as far as I am concerned she is the only one alive but her blood can pass on once she has her own offspring' I thought.

I am looking forward to getting close to her and from what I know she is something other humans call an 'advisor'.


	78. The Encounter

The Encounter

Third POV

Kitsune was setting in her room on the ship 'I still think about life if I was an ordinary teen' she thought as she prepped up her room once again. She didn't mind having to travel just to study the Kaiju but this one was vital because Earth created Battra.

'I know he is angry about the release of Desghidorah by a human Belvera brainwashed I know the fairy of Mothra is angry about their race becoming extinct and she never expected to encounter a Kaiju Blood' Kitsune thought.

Of course when it comes to her being with a group of Kaiju scientists sometimes call her Kit, short for her name.

Kitsune's POV

I was not all at surprised the four fairies of Mothra wanted to come too so I couldn't say no to them. "You're welcome to use this room if you like" I said to the four of them. "Thank you" Tsukuyomi, said. She is a Cosmos or Shobijin as she preferred to be called. "Please be mindful if you plan to be on the floor I don't want anyone to hurt you by accident if the group finds you here I am willing to vouch for all four of you" I added.

Taiyō, Tsukuyomi, Moll and Lora nodded. "We understand Kitsune" the four of them said together. "I am going to get something to nibble on would the four of you like anything, tea, biscuits, anything at all" I asked the four of them.

"Some tea would be nice" "green tea" the four of them said. I nodded. Not every day I get to be with four small girls. I felt those four would be needed they are tied to Mothra and they can help with Battra. 'Battra I know you are near I will not let you hurt the humans with me I am a part of the group and I know you find humans a blight Belvera manipulated the release of Desghidorah.

As soon as I got the to the break room of the ship 'this ship is top notch so maybe this life isn't so bad yes I have to go with bodyguards and I cannot go anywhere without them so with female soldiers at least they don't have a problem going shopping.

Most of the time I try to find latest fashion trends and at least I can have the life of a normal teenager. I got the green tea and I made sure I got four tiny cups for the six inch women. "You brought them with you didn't you" said a voice. It was mom. "Mom those four know more about Battra, he is Mothra's brother and Mothra Leo's uncle, they can help" I explained myself to them.

"She is right" said a small voice. I turned to see Taiyō with her sisters. I handed them the tea. "Here is your tea ladies" I said to them. "I understand Kitsune" Miki, mom. I began to sense him he was getting close. "He is near mom do you feel him" I asked. "Yes I can feel him too and I know we are going to have to speak with him" she replied.

'You mean I will have to speak with him' I thought I know our encounter is mental but he seems so close.


	79. The Island of Mothra and Battra

The Island of Mothra and Battra

Third POV

The ship landed on the island of both Mothra and Battra's origins of course Kitsune knew there was a reason to bring the four fairies with her. 'I just hope this Kaiju can be reasoned with of course most humans would continue to think I am part Kaiju because of my Kaiju Blood' Kitsune thought as the team began to unload the equipment.

'Glad we got there without issues I know most Kaiju would not hesitate to sink a vessel' Kitsune thought as she began to set up the scientific equipment of course the HEAT team would be around.

Kitsune's POV

When I was told HEAT was coming to help with the expedition I was rather floored after all it had been a while since I had seen any of them. 'I can sense Dr. Craven is looking forward to seeing me again after all we go way back' I thought.

"Hey Kit" called a familiar voice. It was Randy, "how's it going Randy messing with Nigel" I asked him. "Actually I am now Dr. Craven assistant so we work together to modify the equipment" Randy replied. Of course I couldn't help but notice Monique was close to him.

"In other news Monique and I are engaged and Craven and Chapman are going to get married soon" Randy added. Soon a yellow robot I knew so well went over to me "been a while Kitsune Akira good to know you have received a top position in the G-Force" Nigel said.

"Good to know Craven and Chapman are getting married" I replied. "You got that right and I just hope this Kaiju will not destroy the human race as you had described" a familiar voice replied. It was Teutopolis.

"For starters Earth created Battra, so he knows about me and I would not say I am part Kaiju I just have Kaiju blood so I am able to connect to them. Battra was awakened when the mountain containing Desghidorah was awakened and Mothra was killed in action. The good news is her son Mothra Leo will live on to her legacy" I began.

"What about Battra" Dr. Chapman asked. "I was able to connect with him however I better let the Cosmos and Elias explain Battra after all they know about both Battra and Mothra" I explained.

Third POV

The teams knew they were going to have their hands full knowing Battra Kaiju was the twin of Mothra. "I had advised the Kaiju and those who operate Kiryu to stand by I would rather not provoke Battra into attacking" Kitsune started.

"I was able to establish contact with Battra so far he had assumed the Kaiju Bloods were dead since once the Kaiju Blood in question was done by those whom had used them as weapons by that using the Kaiju as means of war. Kaiju Bloods as you recall were feared and were killed off from the fear but not now I am a science advisor and more" Kitsune added.

HEAT team knew Kitsune's information was nearly leaked out and the reporter was fired but first Kitsune was able to erase the memories of him knowing he could have created a panic, Kitsune would have been taken away and forced to do God know what.

"So this Battra was created by Earth because humans in ancient times tried to control weather" Else started. "That is correct and when Battra began to view humans as a threat and blight to the world. Of course Mothra saved humanity; sealing Battra away but now Earth does not trust humans and I am not so sure about humans with Kaiju Blood" the fairies replied.

'I just hope I can reason with Battra' Kitsune thought.


	80. Catching Up and Battra

Catching Up and Battra

Third POV

Given the threat Battra faced the EDF and GDF were called over with their scientists and bodyguards, since the whole Gyozen affair everyone knew Kitsune could be used for a terrorist's group's agenda however she is a skilled fighter.

Kitsune helped with unloading the equipment needed to study both the science and history of the island 'having the change to go on these trips how many teens get to do these things' Kitsune thought as she helped Craven move the heavier equipment since she does have more than Kaiju Blood she has the speed and strength of a Kaiju. She never liked to brag she could move over a ton of equipment. As soon as the equipment such as seismographs and weather machines were in place she gave the thumbs up gesture.

Kitsune's POV

'Where would these guys be without me' I thought knowing I have an insider's view of the Kaiju's, mainly because I am consider part Kaiju. I swore I would use my powers to help humans and Kaiju not abuse it.

"Thanks Kit" Randy said as he hooked up the computers to the equipment. "Happy to help" I replied. I have so many memories with HEAT, GDF and EDF seeing how their scientists want to study and since I am willing to get inside the Kaiju's heads I am able to understand the huge being better. 'Never thought a tiny human would be able to understand them sure I was a lonely orphan at some point in life and now I have a high rank in the science department in the G-Force' I thought.

Of course with the fairies help I was relieved to know we had more than one method to understand Battra maybe reason with the Kaiju after all he was surprised to learn a Kaiju Blood was still alive and not hunted down like prey.

'I never thought the awakening of one Kaiju would cause another one to awaken the way Battra did and I can sense his rage over the release of Desghidorah although the Mothra fairies told me their sister blames humans for what happened to their kind; Belvera did call me a 'big one' once well I was not too sure to take it as an insult or complement seeing how the fairies are six inches tall and I am protective of them.

'I should take being called big a complement to the Mothra fairies I am, but once I stand next to a Kaiju such as Kiryu I feel as they do' I thought.

'I know it is only a matter of time before Battra finds out we humans are on the island of Mothra and Battra however I know the Kaiju can be reasoned with he knows the Kaiju Blood is among the humans on the island' I thought.

I enjoy my life with the group who would rather study the Kaiju rather than harm them so he won't hurt anyone. 'I know you think humans are vile but I am half human and considered half Kaiju; these beings don't use me as a tool, they don't look at me as an asset for their own gain, these humans treat me with respect all they want is to understand the Kaiju' I thought to send Battra a message.

Battra's POV

When the young Kaiju Blood told me everything she showed me images of her life and how she ended up in their hands; one human and several races of humanoids tried to use her for their own agenda but I did not expect her to tell me everything.

'You have an interesting life Kaiju Blood' I replied. 'Kitsune Akira, is my real name no one calls me Kaiju Blood I am treated with respect by the humans after all we live on the same world and we need to learn to coexist with one another after all the four fairies told me about their fifth sister I protect them from harm' she explained. 'I see I am going to meet you soon Kitsune' was my reply to her.


	81. Guardian or Destroyer

Guardian or Destroyer

Kitsune's POV

I was glad when the equipment was set up and I am satisfied the Prime Minister agreed it was better to study the Kaiju rather than spend so much money in fighting the huge creatures. 'Least he agreed to keep me with the Institute after all they have someone who understands the large beings' I thought as I made my way to my quarters to sleep off todays work.

"Are you worried about Battra" Moll asked. I got down to her eye level. "I am hoping he does not plan on destroying humans; Desghidorah was an isolated incident none of those people working in that area knew about the Kaiju" I replied. "I might add he did feel surprised when I told him I could be the last Kaiju Blood; the others either don't know it or they didn't want to accept who and what they really are; Kaiju Bloods" I added.

"He was surprised about finding out about you he was able to sense you and Lady Mothra was also taken aback when she found out about you; we know your mother and father were Kaiju Bloods" Loll added.

The Cosmos looked up at me. "I know about mom and dad died protecting me when I was a baby" I replied. "I met them once in a dream; they know what I am doing with my powers and more I am using them to understand the Kaiju; I want to understand Battra reason with him convince him not all humans are bad; sure they have made careless errors but not all of them.

Third POV

Kitsune knew having all four of the fairies of Mothra with her would help knowing they know more about Mothra and Battra since both of them have been around since ancient times. "Would you like something" she asked the four little ones. The fairies liked Kitsune unlike most humans she was rather kind to them; sure she towered over them however she does have a soft spot for small beings.

Of course Kitsune gave them new fabric to use as sleeping equipment. "We thank you for your kindness Kitsune" the Cosmos said. Kitsune nodded in response. 'Hard to think I went from an orphan to a high ranking science advisor' she thought as she hit the sack looking forward to studying more about the island and with the archeologists and scientists who desire to learn more about the island.

'I hope we can find some answers' Kitsune thought. She knew from what the satellite images have captured there were two temples one seemed to contain symbols of light and the second showed symbols of darkness.

'Could these symbols mean anything' she thought. 'I have priests too Kitsune' Battra's voice echoed in my head. I could sense him 'why are you interested in me' the Kaiju asked the girl.

Battra's POV

I know the humans are on the island of my sister and me. 'The Kaiju Blood is here too and I can sense she is part of a group who wishes to understand us Kaiju' I thought. Still I could not believe it a living Kaiju Blood alive and not only that she seems to accept her powers rather wants to use them to help the humans who want to understand the Kaiju.

This young Kaiju Blood is interesting 'she has been able to use her abilities for 'science' well I have to say these creatures are not using her for weapons of war' I mused. 'I trust them one of the high rankers of the institute adopted me and they cared for me' she replied. She showed me her memories and all of it was true these humans had no intention of throwing her away like some trinket.

'Are you are guardian or destroyer' she asked me. 'I am unsure myself I viewed humans as a blight for trying to control the weather. 'Not all humans are like that I know it, I know one tried to use me as a means of war but he is locked up for good and I am old enough to fight him off now' she said to me and showed me everything. 'You can decide what you are for yourself that is what I told the alien Kaiju' she added. She left me to my thoughts.


	82. The Encounter 2

The Encounter 2

Third POV

Kitsune was preparing to go to the temple with the archeologists' in order to understand their ancestor's actions and how Battra came to be. 'I just hope he had time to contemplate my question if he is a guardian Kaiju or a Kaiju who views humans as blight to this world' she thought.

Kitsune's POV

I had my backpack ready to go and see the cave on the island along with the scientists to the island to collect samples and history of the people of Mothra and Battra. 'I find these exciting after all I need to get out of the building and have some fun in the field' I thought as I walked off the boat and with the group.

'I know your kind is interested in me Kaiju Blood' Battra said as we entered the jungle and began to approach the temple. 'What do you want with me and the humans' I asked the Kaiju. 'I am interested in seeing you little one and I have dreamed of seeking out a Kaiju Blood alive I had thought all of them were dead and rejected what they are' he replied.

'So you are coming then' I replied to him. 'I am closer than you think little one and I do not plan on harming you and your human friends' the twin of Mothra explained. 'You never met another Kaiju Blood before' I asked him. 'Not for a thousand years Kitsune Akira, the last Kaiju Blood' was Battra's response.

Of course I was not at all expecting for the Kaiju to come to me and I began to sense him coming. I looked at Miki "he's coming" I said to her. "What" she asked. "Battra is coming" I replied to her.

As soon as we got to the temple I used my powers to trace everything about Mothra and Battra, mainly about the fight they had in which Battra had been sealed away until the battle with Desghidorah awakened him. 'Those humans within the area didn't know about the tomb Battra as it had been forgotten so long ago' I said.

Battra's POV

As soon as I arrived I got to the temple and there she was, the Kaiju Blood. 'Come forward little one' I said. The Kaiju Blood walked forward. 'I have waited so long to meet one of you and there you are' I said.

Third POV

The group watched as Kitsune and Battra interacted with each other so far Kitsune was able to convince him not all humans are bad 'I know who created you and purpose it is what I told the alien Kaiju when I was younger it is your choice to decide follow your heard and decide for yourself' was the Kaiju Blood's reply to Battra.

'You are right I will need time to consider' Battra replied.


	83. Decision?

Decision?

Third POV

Battra knew the Kaiju Blood had been taken several times to be used as nothing but a weapon for various races and then disposed of in the end. 'I would have never let them use me again after the second and third time abductions. I am human myself and I was not going to let that selfish human use me for his own agenda' Kitsune said to Battra.

'Is this how you got the Kaiju of Space to turn on those who claimed to be their allies' Battra asked?

Kitsune's POV

I showed Battra the images of the third time I was taken to be used to destroy the world for aliens but I talked the space Kaiju into changing their minds. Then King Ghidorah appeared. 'She is right Battra she showed us everything and how those small beings deceived us and were planning to dispose of us as they had planned for Kitsune' King Ghidorah explained.

'I know the humans I am with are not using me they have me as a rank A plus science and Kaiju advisor to ensure Kaiju do not attack human settlements and studying them like yourself to understand them' I added.

Battra's POV

Kitsune showed me everything in her life from being left on the steps of an orphanage to the adoption of her guardian who got her to where she is now. 'This is my life and I trust them and I know my late mom and dad would have wanted this for me' she added.

Her life was so interesting in the past Kaiju Bloods would have been used and disposed of in the end but not her she embraced who and what she is. Her memories showed she had so many adventures in her life.

'Seems I have been wrong about humans and you have done just that' I said to her.

Third POV

Kitsune knew she had been able to convince Battra humans are not so much of blight after all she is one with Kaiju Blood. The humans with her watched and let Kitsune get through to the Kaiju. So far he was not moving in to attack.

'I will decide in time young one and I will contact you when I decide' Battra said. Of course once the Kaiju was gone it was a relief for her and the humans.


	84. Potential Threat

Potential Threat

Third POV

Battra arrived and said to Kitsune 'I am also here for something else an ancient threat is beginning to awaken and it is poisoning the world cause by carless humans' Battra warned the Kaiju Blood.

'Can you describe the Kaiju' Kitsune asked the Kaiju. 'The Kaiju is known as Dagahra; created by the humans of Ninai Kanai and you must find a small creature Ghogo. Ghogo will help you and be your guide to the treasure to save the environment; the Kaiju of Earth including me will stop Dagahra' Battra explained to Kitsune.

Kitsune's POV

'Dagahra what can you tell me about this Kaiju' I asked Battra and I could tell Battra made his choice to defend Earth after seeing me a living Kaiju Blood and the people I am with now have no intention of disposing of you. Dagahra was created by the people of Ninai Kanai as a method of pollution control but it failed' Battra explained.

'You will see an unusual amount of starfish will appear and you must find Ghogo for the creature will help you and Mothra Leo' Battra explained and once he showed me the images of the man-made Kaiju I already knew this Kaiju is beyond all reason and human beings were to blame after all they never cared about the environment however they were fearful of living Kaiju Blood, used my kind as weapons and once they were done were disposed of in the end.

'How dangerous are the starfish in question Battra' I asked him. 'They will spray anyone and anything that picks them up and the acid is damaging to skin and they will cling to the Kaiju's skin like parasites' Battra explained.

He gave me the image of Ghogo and the creature resembled a stuffed animal and it was to be discovered on the island of Okinawa due to seeing a girl pick up the creature and I knew we had to get there, well I had to because I am a kid myself I would have an easier time.

I showed what Battra told me to Miki after all she is a higher rank to me.

Third POV

Once the group got the ok from the Prime Minister after all the Kaiju Blood adopted into their ranks was never wrong and she understood the giant creatures more than anyone and if this Kaiju is that much of a threat they knew this creature was another good reason why Battra would have wanted to destroy the human race.

'She talked him out of it because she is the first Kaiju Blood he had seen and now he has warned her about another threat' Miki thought. 'When I first met her I knew there was something special about her and now she is a high ranking officer and she has never had to pull rank for any reason' Miki thought.

Now there was a new mission to stop the Kaiju intended to control pollution in ancient times and now she has to find three young kids to help once again of course G-Force knew they could not keep Kitsune's secret hidden away forever people were going to find out.


	85. Trip to Okinawa

Trip to Okinawa

Really sorry for the lack of updates guys I had to move to a new state to begin a new job, locating a new place to live not too far from my new job. I am hoping it would be over one thousand times better than my last job and it is so I am hoping every week gets better and better so please bear with me. Please note if anyone has ideas feel free to send them over in the reviews and/or PM box.

Third POV

Kitsune was glad to get to Okinawa as Battra instructed to find the Ghoto knowing the creature was the key to stopping the threat of Dagahra. 'I have to do this and this Kaiju is a garbage eating Kaiju and is causing these horrible starfish to appear and is causing harm to people.

Kitsune's POV

'Why is this happening now' I thought as I used my powers to find the little creature only to see a little girl and she seemed to be running towards me; she hid behind me.

"What's wrong" I asked her then two boys appeared out of nowhere. "You ratted on us Shiori and who are you" one of them asked. I looked at Shiori and then at the boys and was baffled I never went to a regular school and when they saw my body armor and my G-Force badge on my neck.

"Your new friend is with G-Force" the second boy asked. "I didn't know Kyohei and Yoji" Shiori replied. "I sense you have met Belvera and out smarted her" I said to her getting down to her eye level. "How do you know" Shiori asked. "I am one of the high ranking people who can understand the Kaiju" I replied.

I did not want those three to know at least not yet I am the last Kaiju Blood alive and the kids have gotten away from Belvera. "YOU TRICKED ME YOU BRAT" a shrill voice came. "Belvera leave them alone they have nothing to do with this" I hissed and the Mothra sisters appeared. "Get them to safety Kitsune" they said.

I did not have to be told twice in a row "let's go guys" I urged taking them to safety over to the ship and I was hoping not to have civilians' let alone kids involved; sure I am a kid myself. "Were those four friends of yours" the boy known as Kyohei asked. "Family" I replied knowing they had been in my life since I was adopted by Miki.

I had to tell them everything about why that creature was important and told them about the Kaiju. "Wait are you the Kaiju Blood people have been talking about" Yoji asked. "I am and the main reason they have not attacked Japan although some like the one I told you about is beyond all reason" I replied.

"Wow that is so cool you can talk to them and the way you handle it is cool" Kyohei said in awe. "Can we have your autograph because we think you are cool" Yoji asked. "Sure" I replied signing their notebooks; next people are going to want me to take selfies with them.

As soon as those three and the little creature was safe on the ship the people with us knew it was chance they found it and Belvera was having more plans so far that lady is turning into a pain the tail. Now we have to get to the location Mothra and Battra will help us.


	86. Traveling to the Temple

Traveling to the Temple

Things didn't work out for me and that job; let's just say some people are just plain bad on the inside. So word of advice if the reviews about the company and the higher ups are constant stay away turn the offer down, in fact don't even touch the place and area with a fifty foot pole unless you want an alien running lose.

Kitsune's POV

"Kitsune why are they here" Miki asked as soon as we were on the ship to seek out the temple where Dagahra was created. "Miki Shiori, Yoji and Kyohei found Ghogo; Belvera tried to attack them they were already involved" I explained.

"She's right and I never thought we would be with G-Force" Yoji said. "She even stalled Belvera" I added placing my hand on Shiori's shoulder. "We need to be careful Belvera in known to manipulate people and Kaiju" the Mothra fairies warning.

I knew she was known to manipulate humans just as Gyozen was manipulated by the aliens who tried to use me as a weapon and then dispose me as if I didn't matter at all. Of course we had to get to the temple to stop that Kaiju and more importantly Belvera.

Third POV

Belvera was stewing in her juices and knew this Kaiju Blood whom Battra and the alien Kaiju admire her. 'That brat is far more powerful than I thought and she will soon falter I knew the aliens who tried to take her to use for a weapon. Of course this is interesting she was able to turn the tides on those groups' she thought.

Belvera's POV

"This Kaiju is far more powerful than I thought" I said as I flew to follow that ship she took those three little brats. Now I really want to have her as an asset but I know she is the last known Kaiju Blood, not to mention she is not that easy to control.

I know I have underestimated her so now I have to ensure I can get into that temple with them.


	87. Exclamations

Exclamations

Third POV

The kids who had the Gorgo couldn't help but ask Kitsune. "Kitsune" Shiori asked the Kaiju Blood. "What is troubling you" Kitsune asked. "Why does Belvera want the Gorgo" she asked. "Belvera is going to awaken the Kaiju Battra warned me about Dagahra and Mothra will need this power in the temple to put an end to his treat" Kitsune explained.

"Can't you reason with Dagahra? You're a Kaiju Blood" Yoji asked. "Not all Kaiju can be reasoned with I had to deal with a warned Doctor Goro warned people about however no one listened to him but me" Kitsune replied. "Are you really the only Kaiju Blood in this world Kitsune" Kyohei asked. "As far as I know I am; other Kaiju Bloods either rejected their powers because of the fear they had. In ancient times anyone who had blood ties with Kaiju were used as assets in war and once their purpose was served they were disposed of as if they never mattered at all" Kitsune replied.

The three of them were stunned knowing why Kitsune had been kept quiet from the public seeing how she had been used and nearly disposed of in the past. "Did the man who betrayed us to the aliens get eaten" Kyohei asked. "No I told the Kaiju to be better than that and let me rot in prison for his actions against humanity and this is what happens when people are selfish and stupid" Kitsune added flatly.

Kitsune's POV

I never liked talking about the whole Gyozen affair for what he had done to me and nearly everyone else if it wasn't for the space Kaiju I never would have gotten away and I would have been framed for crimes I didn't commit.

Gyozen still disgusts me and so far he has gotten his ass handed to him by other prisoners and I do not feel sorry for that freak. 'I hope we can get to the treasure and I know Belvera wants me' I thought. I never thought when I was first adopted by Miki I would have been treated as family let alone a high ranking science officer and access to a variety of soldiers and science officers.

'I know we have a mission to complete and that Kaiju and Belvera don't have what I have; backup methods to ensure this Kaiju will not get out ever' I thought as the ride continued to reach destination as the Gorgo was able to be the guide and seemed to be the main method of stopping the Kaiju who was causing the ocean to be polluted and of course we know humans were the main reason.

'I know Godzilla, Kiryu and the others want to stop this and we will' I thought.


	88. Preparations and the Temple

Preparations and the Temple

Kitsune's POV

Many in Japan know who I am and of course I knew it was a matter of time before it would have happened after all many people saw me interacting with Zilla when I was ten. 'Don't be shy Dagahra you and the rest of the Kaiju in space and on Earth have been a major part of my life' I thought to the Kaiju created to control pollution.

There was no response from the Kaiju. 'It will not work Kitsune' Battra said in my head. 'Dagahra is beyond all reason he views humans as the pollution and the Gorgo will help you, myself. Mothra and the rest of the Kaiju' Battra added.

'It was worth a try' I replied to the ancient Kaiju. 'You are not alone Kitsune' he said. I can only pray to the Gods the Kaiju will not be released. 'Kitsune be safe' Godzilla said in my head. 'I can always call you to back up Mothra and to seal the Kaiju away forever after all this Kaiju would be a threat to humans and I did not want people to think I am a being with God-like powers to control the Kaiju.

Third POV

The last Kaiju Blood knew she sis not want the humans to think she was a weapon but a powerful asset to G-Force knowing she could stop the Kaiju from attacking, she was the key to ensure the humans and Kaiju could live in peace.

'Since I was a kid I knew I was different from other kids' Kitsune thought. She was turned down so many times by potential adopters' because of her powers until Miki discovered her. 'I know we are getting close' Kitsune thought and she could already feel the Kaiju.

'I can sense you and we are getting closer' Kitsune thought knowing the temple was getting close and she felt there was another presence but who let alone what could be in there' she thought. 'Kitsune this Kaiju needs to be stopped and Belvera will need to be stopped knowing what she can do and she will control Dagahra' Mothra warned.

Mothra Leo's POV

When mother told me about the last Kaiju Blood I was worried about how Battra would react however she was considered special by the humans who want to understand the Kaiju and she was able to understand and make peace with the Space Kaiju.

'She is quite a human and she has assured me the humans do not use her as a weapon but as a means of understanding the Kaiju' I thought. She able to escape from her abductors on two occasions knowing they were planning to dispose of her in the end.

'I know there is someone or something else within the temple Mothra and could be an additional key to stopping this Kaiju from harming humans or worse' Kitsune said. I had a feeling she was right about this after all the Kaiju Bloods were used but disposed of but not in Kitsune Akira's case; she is a major part in ensuring the peace between humans and Kaiju.

'Mother said she was an excellent human and the priest fairies were able to help Kitsune overcome her fears and open herself up to the Kaiju even if some could not be reasoned with. 'The evil clone of Godzilla and the MUTO's were stopped because of her open mind and powers to appease the other Kaiju' I thought.

She is making preparations and the rest of us knew we were going to have a fight on our wings and claws.


	89. The Temple

The Temple

Third POV

Kitsune could feel the presence of the Kaiju 'this is it we need to ensure this Kaiju is sealed away Mothra and Battra' Kitsune thought as the ship got close to the temple. 'Godzilla Jr the humans know what I am and none of them want to harm me' I said to him as I could sense the Kaiju coming to back up Mothra Leo and Battra.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I have known Kitsune since she was a rather young human girl with unusual powers and after she was discovered to be a Kaiju Blood meaning she would be able to form bonds and more with Kaiju like myself.

When she informed me humans know about her but on the brighter side the humans view her as the reason as to why there is peace between the Kaiju and the humans. 'I know why Kitsune the humans who took you in just as my dad took me in care and more' I replied to her.

'Of course big guy' she replied. 'I know I am going to have to go into the temple and I did not intend to involve three human kids but they were nearly attacked by Belvera however the three of them two boys and a girl found the key to stopping Dagahra' Kitsune explained.

Kitsune's POV

The temple was in view 'this is it' I thought as we began to approach the temple the ancients made and I knew we were not alone in that temple. 'You are getting closer' a voice said in my head. 'Who are you' I asked the voice back as Miki, Shiori, Yoji, Kyohei and I went in.

"Why did you insist having them come Kitsune" Miki asked. "They were involved and besides the Gorgo seems to like them" I replied. I looked at her; the woman who adopted me from that orphanage because no one else would.

"You're right Kitsune" Miki replied knowing those three were involved and there was nothing we could do about it. I know Belvera was going to be here to brainwash the Kaiju and now I knew we had to stop her.

"Why is the Gorgo so important" Shiori asked. "Gorgo is the key to stopping Dagahra and this Kaiju is beyond all reasoning as with Godzilla's evil twin and the MUTOs'" I replied to the three of them. "I am going to add the little one is going to help stop the Kaiju from getting out and causing more harm" I explained.

I knew as a Kaiju Blood I had to protect humans even though their crimes should be considered inexcusable due to the fact the other Kaiju Bloods once their purpose was served were hunted down however I was not going to go down to their level I am here to do a job and that is that.


End file.
